Where Oh where is Harry Potter
by SfoCrazy
Summary: Harry Potter wasn't he left at Privet drive? Why can't the all powerful Albus Dumbledore find Harry Potter, or is that just a rumor? Did the escaped convict Sirius Black kidnap five-year-old Harry Potter or did Harry Potter runaway? This is defiantly Mature so be pre-warned.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter wasn't he left at Privet drive? Why can't the all powerful Albus Dumbledore find Harry Potter, or is that just a rumor? Did the escaped convict Sirius Black kidnap five-year-old Harry Potter or did Harry Potter runaway? This is defiantly Mature so be pre-warned.

With 690,000 HP stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. I am having fun and it's addicting, so on with my attempt at writing so let me get out my crayons and get started. You get it as I write it and it's as fast as I can put the words down on the screen.

If you look past my grammar etc, you may find a story, then maybe not. This will contain lot of character bashing, character death and not book compliant. No Slash.

Note: Don't worry about the time line as it's all out of sync as are the events.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away.

.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Where oh where is Harry Potter^^^^^^^

.

It had been a relatively good day, I did all my chores and had not received a single swat to my head or been kicked or punched. Dudley had tried all of his tricks to get me into trouble but I avoided them. I also got something to eat this evening as I scarf down some leftovers from the dinner meal that the Dursley's missed. As I was slipping into dreamland I was hoping for nice dreams of stealing some snippets of breakfast while I made the morning meal.

I'm not sure exactly what woke me in my cupboard under the stairs. Somebody was moving around real quiet so that eliminated the Dursley family who clumped along like hippopotamus.

That's when the whispering started...

"Padfoot quit making so much noise you'll wake the idiots."

"Moony my silencing spell is the best that can be found. I'm not worried about wake the idiots upstairs I'm more worried about scaring Harry."

"Just as long as you keep your promise and not kill the idiots as that would make a poor impression on the cub."

"After what I've seen them doing to Harry you'll be damn lucky if I keep that promise."

That's when my cupboard door slowly opened. I had my back against the wall but I was more curious than scared. What scared me was not the two faces that appeared in the light as they leaned in to my room but that the light was coming from the end of the sticks they held in their hands.

"Hello there Harry do you remember me? I'm your godfather Uncle Padfoot and this is your Uncle Mooney, we were really good friend with your parents."

"Harry we brought this along, do remember Fizzy? Mooney asked.

There were tons of things that were running through my head, I could start yelling but that would bring Vernon downstairs and that was sure to get me slapped around for waking the tub of lard. Then again I could fight them off with my fluffy pillow, oh! I didn't have a pillow no less a fluffy one. I actually did recognize the stuffed toy. Fizzy was my fire breathing Dragon that always kept me company a long time ago. So when they offered to show me someplace special I was happy to take their hands and leave the cupboard.

"Harry why don't we go stand by the front door while Uncle Padfoot leaves a present for your Uncle Vernon."

I was curious what the present was but I knew better than to ask. I still remember the last time I asked Uncle Vernon why I never got any presents and the slapping around that I got for asking. Uncle Padfoot drew something on the inside door of the cupboard and then took something out of his pocket. He touched it with his stick and it grew to the size of a shoebox. He then put the shoebox on my cot and again touched it with his wooden stick. He then closed the door and slid the locking bolt, locking the door to my cupboard.

I wasn't sure that I liked the way Padfoot traveled, it made me feel like I was in a smaller space than my cupboard under the stairs. But the trip was well worth the funny way of travel, when I woke the next morning I found a sandy beach and an ocean in a place Padfoot called Black's island.

/Scene Break/

The next morning at number 4 Privet Dr. Harry's Aunt Petunia rapped her fist on the cupboard under the stair"s door and in her normal shrill voice...

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry's Aunt Petunia then headed to the downstairs bathroom to do her morning thing while Uncle Vernon was putting on the last of his clothing.

Minutes later the residents of number 4 Privet Dr. recognized the vibrations of Vernon's trip down the stairs. This signaled to the household that it was time to assemble in the kitchen. Dudley and Petunia would arrive finding Vernon at the kitchen table yelling at Harry to hurry up with his coffee and not to burn breakfast. This morning the routine was interrupted by...

"Boy! Where are you, you lazy Freak! You're going to make me late for work!

When Vernon entered the kitchen and didn't find Harry Potter preparing the morning feed so he yelled and stormed to the cupboard door. All he heard was "bwahaha!"

This laughter further infuriated Vernon as he flung open the door of the cupboard under the stairs to teach the little Freak another lesson... BOOM!

The other residence of # 4 Privet Drive found Vernon sitting on the floor covered in what looked like tar and feathers.

/Scene Break/

As I look back time did not mean much to me but some notable things were forever lodged in my brain. Things like having my first birthday party with presents with a huge cake or the day I stole Padfoot's wand and turn his hair green. When Moony snatched the wand from my hand they got all upset when I summoned it back into my hands. That's when the traveling started as they were looking for something. I got my own 8 inch wand in someplace Mooney called Asia. Then Padfoot and Mooney showed me how to use the wand and taught me all kinds of useful spells. But for each spell I learned with the wand I had to do it wand-lessly and silently.

We went to a couple of different countries to learn other things but Padfoot started being happy and busy all day when we got to Japan. He found a pretty little Japanese girl that occupied most of his time. He actually told everyone that it was the magic school he had found and that I needed stability. Besides my wand-less training, pureblood and heritage training and my Muggle training they enrolled me in that magical school that also taught martial arts in the little village where Padfoot girlfriend lived. He's not fooling me or Mooney, we saw him making kissy face with Shika.

Time passes:

"So how is our little Kung Fu specialists coming along? You seem to be going through those colored belts very quickly." Sirius joked.

"Eto Sensei says that Rōshi is happy with me and I must continue working hard and it's not Kung Fu."

/Scene Break/

Years later:

"Are you ready Little Dragon."

"Yes Master."

I know Padfoot and Moony would have a cow when they find that I now have a tattoo. Rōshi said it was a great honor for them to accept someone so young as Shinobi. I think the tattoo they gave me is super cool. How many kids my age have a miniature Dragon with a Katana in either claw with the Japanese Shinobi emblem between the Katana. The tattoo is nothing compared to the Katana that I was presented as my own personal weapon. Unfortunately receiving the Katana started lot of very difficult training.

/Scene Break/

It was early morning and Little Dragon ran his fingers through his long black hair. He rose from the sleeping mat knowing that he would have his normal exercises before heading down for his training session. Eto Sensei was instructing little Dragon on Shadow Walking, along with Occlumency and warfare tactics. Eto Sensei was still shaking his head over the Shadow Walking training. Harry had taken to Shadow Walking, which is to blend in to the surroundings and become almost invisible, but Harry was truly becoming invisible. Padfoot and Mooney being wizards had not even considered a Muggle school and had enrolled Harry in the only magical school in the area that also happened to be a martial arts school of some notoriety. Harry's two uncles who had been remiss in monitoring Harry's training and had no idea of the capabilities being gained by Harry Potter. Harry had long ago completed the magical school and also the basic Marshall Arts School. Harry was deep into his journey training as a Shinobi.

/Scene Break/

One year later:

If I can just get past Eto Sensei by using my shadow walking I should be able to get the plans hidden in the back office. That's when the pain in my scar sent me to the floor. I thought I was passing out. As the swirling colors cleared and I appeared to be somewhere that I had never seen before. I had no idea how I knew but it appeared that a wrath had taken over a baby and the wand waving baby was using a pain curse on its own mother. As I lay on the floor I looked up at the standing baby. The Baby turned his red eyes toward me and I heard the woman…" Oh, child… You suffer as my own child suffers."

In a babies voice the child screeches, "I Lord Voldemort have returned and this world will suffer my wrath, Curcio!"

The baby's eyes suddenly turn blue and I know the child is in pain. I felt myself wanting to soak up the pain I saw in those eyes. I again heard the woman, "You cannot help me or my child but I will retake my child and banished the wrath...maintain eye contact and I will take the monster that hides behind your scar with me."

My world exploded in pain and all the colors of the rainbow before I faded into blackness. As the darkness closed in I heard a young female voice in the distance, "Rest Harry, magic is here to aid and protect you".

/Scene Break/

"Padfoot he is waking up."

It was like I was coming out of a deep foggy pit and my head felt like someone had hit it with a cricket bat. I definitely felt like I was going to slip back into the darkness at any second. When I opened my eyes it was too much blinding light. I close my eyes and faded back into the comfortable darkness.

/Scene Break/

"Padfoot he is waking up again."

"Harry, how are you feeling, we want you to open those green eyes and give us a big smile. "Paddy sounded a little scared but I opened my eyes found myself in my own dimly lit room and on my own Tatami Mat.

"Thank God his eyes are back to normal." Padfoot exclaimed.

It seemed that I had gotten a bleeding forehead and blue eyes from whatever hit me but I now appear to be back to my normal self. It would be a few more years before I found out the full ramifications of my dream and bleeding forehead.

Rōshi was waiting on me the next morning requesting to hear the complete vision. When I finished the tale Rōshi explained, "Little Dragon your astral trip to Albania allowed you to meet a Shtriga and her child."

"Rōshi this is all unknown to me, could you explain further."

"Shtriga are vampires that drain children of their blood and are noted for their blue eyes. The wrath is truly damned. Firstly he was occupying the freshly claimed child of a Shtriga and secondly it didn't know the verse to banish the Shtriga. Fear not little Dragon it will be a wrath again should it survive. Those that are bitten by a Shtriga die a slow diseased death. The wrath is truly dark magic never to be sought; to become a wrath is to be cursed to never be truly human ever again." This was as clear an explanation as Rōshi ever said, most time it was like a riddle or complex idea that I was required to decipher. One such confusing talk sent me to Mooney with questions as I did not want to appear stupid in front of Rōshi. Mooney said it was "THE TALK!" but one part sent him howling in laughter. I replayed in my mind the part that totally confused me, "Then we became wed and life was joy and I learned to say 'yes my love'. Then her mother moved in and I learned to agree with their wisdom. Their departure brought great sadness and also great joy."

Mooney continued to laugh and said, "You will learn the wisdom and explanation after you become married". He made light of the words I had asked about so I did not continue asking Mooney about the pressure points I was told about when I received "THE Talk". Why would I want to bring a female to ecstasy?. I did not see the logic in obtaining a female for my own so I could produce something called ecstasy.

/Scene Break/

For some reason that astral trip to Albania stamped paid to our Japanese stay and we were back to Black's island two days later. At first I thought it was funny that we gave up all of our activities in Japan to come here where we had nothing to do. They then both started training me full-time to occupy their time. It wasn't too much longer before the training got intense and the curses got nastier.

Two weeks later just after my 11th birthday, Remus and Sirius sat me down for a serious talk.

"Harry were not happy to have this talk and we will stop and explain anything you don't understand. Mooney and I think it's very important that you have some facts before you go to your new school which is called Hogwarts."

"Paddy I don't need "that talk" after all I got to watch you and Shika for the last five years." I was trying for a prank rather than really having any first hand knowledge in the area of love and sex.

Mooney then gave Padfoot a telling off but then they started a story, "Harry back when you were a baby, Professor Dumbledore, who is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, told your parents about a prophecy and he persuaded them to go into hiding."

"Now being your father's best friend he told me that prophecy as Dumbledore had explained it to him. James told me under the strictness of secrecy so no one knew that I knew." Sirius did not look overly happy as he told me these things.

"That's when one of our other friends Pettigrew turn traitor and told a Dark Lord, who calls himself Lord Voldemort, where you and your family could be found. However it got all messed up and Sirius got accused of killing Pettigrew and ratting out your parents to the Dark Lord. "Mooney was almost growling as he said this. "Sirius got picked up by the Aurors and thrown into prison without trial as he was thought to be a traitor and thought to be responsible for your parent's death."

"I was put into prison Azkaban but I escaped after a couple years and came looking for you and Mooney. We are telling you all this because the prophecy states that you must kill the Dark Lord or be killed yourself."

"The night that the Dark Lord came to kill the Potter family you survived and Voldemort was somehow defeated which makes you quite famous. By being famous people will wish to use you for your, fame, money and position in our society."

"Mooney didn't want me to say anything but I'm going to anyhow. Watch out for Dumbledore because I just don't trust him. Not only did he not get me a trial but he never stopped by, while I was in prison, to ask why I supposedly did such a nasty thing."

"Now you have an edge as you can do what everybody calls impossible which is wand-less magic. You have practiced magic with the wand you're not supposed to have and are now some kind of special Kung Fu super kid. And, if you tell anybody about any of this or your animagus form they are going to put us all in jail." Mooney said as he shook his head.

"What am I supposed to do pretend to be some stupid little boy from Kent? And it's not Kung Fu!"

"Both Mooney and I think you should be doing just that. We are quite serious; there are people you're going to meet that will want to use your fame and will then turn around and stab you in the back if they ever find out that you used to be Harry Potter. Furthermore, if what you said about your vision, it's possible that Lord Voldemort isn't really dead. If you pretend to be a dumb kid you may be able to hit them with your Kung Fu or your wand-less magic before they know what hit him."

"Are you sure we can't go back to Japan? And for the last time it's not Kung Fu!"

"Pup I wish we could do just that but unfortunately you need to go to Hogwarts as all wizards must complete OWL testing. You unfortunately must do it in England because of your Lordship but first we're going to have a little trip to Gringotts for some Sirius pranking and then a visit Olivanders to get you a Ministry approves wand. That was not the only pranking that got done that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – – Padfoot goes pranking

.

Prank #1:

Paddy side along 'apperated' he and I to Privet Drive. We each applied a disillusionment charm to ourselves and 'apperated' to the roof of a house across from #4 Privet Drive.

"Now don't dillydally around, you do some strong magic in the front yard and get right back here and I will explain the actions as they happen."

I transfigured a nude male statue that was standing on one foot with the other leg pointed outward. The violin looked to be in play while his dangly bits, what there were of them, were clearly seen by the neighbors. I made it look as lifelike as I remembered Vernon Dursley's fat body. I returned to Paddy still under a disillusionment charm.

"Dam Pup! You really want to gross out the neighborhood with that sculpture. OH! See that old lady running over to the house, that will be Miss Figg who was sent by Dumbledore to report on you. I don't think she was here to keep you safe as she is only a squib."

Minutes later, "AND that's Dumbledore himself who just popped in, and that's Severus Snape, who is trying to look like greasy bat, the one I was telling you about who has committed crimes against your family, students, and the world at large. Those others that are arriving now are part of the Order of the Pheonix.

"How do you know all this Padfoot?"

"I was an Auror and part of the Order of the Phoenix before I went to Azkaban. Also a lot of Voldemort's followers were there in Azkaban and did a lot of talking among themselves about Snape. AND, that confused Owl off to your left is most likely from the Ministry about you're using underage magic. The Owl is confused because of the wards that Dumbledore has on you or most likely on that house. The only way the bird could deliver to this block is if Dumbledore authorizes the delivery.

Vernon rushed out of the house screaming, "What are you freaks doing here and what have you done to my front yard. I'll sue I tell you, I'll sue."

Snape shoved Vernon aside and stomped into the house followed by a couple from the Order. This of course was seen by the nosey neighbors and the arriving police car that was probably summoned by Vernon or a neighbor.

While the constables were stunned and then 'Oblivated' by Dumbledore, Snape returned with the bad news, "Potters not in the house."

"Mr. Dursley where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"We haven't seen that's freaking brat in years. I want you freaks off my property." Vernon turned and stormed into the house.

"Mrs. Figg why didn't you tell me that Harry had left Privet Drive?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I warned you that these idiots are the worst type of Muggles possible. I also told you that they kept him locked in the cupboard under the stairs most of the time so how was I to know that he had left? I was never let into the house so there's no way to check on him." Mrs. Figg was thinking that she had now lost her free room and board. That was another reason she never told Dumbledore anything.

"I'll teach you freaks to harass normal people..."BOOM...BOOM". Yelled Vernon as he raced out of the house with his double-barreled shotgun.

Snape got one of the barrels in is billowing cloak and part of his abnormally large fanny. Dumbledore waived off the second barrel of buckshot which unfortunately ended blowing out the large front window of one of the neighbors. Dumbledore stunner missed Vernon who had fallen on his backside from the recoil of the shotgun.

Being this was a typical if not abnormal Muggle neighborhood, all of this magical display brought in a team of Aurors. The first thing the Aurors saw was Snape hopping up and down and screaming while waving his wand in their general direction. The reaction was to send a volley of stunners in Snape's direction. This caused Dumbledore to erect a shield or get stunned along with Snape.

The neighbors were by this time calling every emergency service that a Muggle could imagine. The police were flooded with calls, fire brigade and medical services also received their fair share of calls.

In the confusion Vernon had taken his pudgy little hands and loaded two more shells into his shotgun. It was fortunate that Vernon was not a marksman and the birdshot did not do serious damage at that range. However a number of the Aurors had several of the lead birdshot pellets pepper their bodies requiring a healer's attention. Vernon received at least a half-dozen stunners before he had a chance to reload a third time.

Meanwhile across Privet Drive heads were popping out of front doors and windows' attempting to see what was going on. The Ministry was quite busy sending in people to a 'Oblliviate' the entire neighborhood in the continual flow of arriving Muggle emergency services. But as in all government efficiency the Ministry of Magic's Obliviators missed a couple who knew a story when they saw one. They had a Polaroid instant camera, a lot of film and a phone.

Padfoot found the entire thing so hilarious that he almost rolled off the roof laughing. I myself found their actions inefficient and resembling some Muggle slapstick comedy.

While most of the Sun's subscribers agreed that it was probably a hoax perpetrated by aliens, the Headmaster of Hogwarts found himself in front of the Queen's representatives. The department monitoring the Magical community had recognized Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the Queens advisor for magical affairs and the Queen was not pleased.

Prank #2:

Padfoot turned out to be Lord Black and his prank was a real piece of art. As my legal godfather he had me make out a Will leaving everything in the Potter estate to Sirius Orion Black. Padfoot then legally adopted me as his son Harrison Black and made a Will that also made me the future Lord Black. Sirius then opened up a trust account for Harrison Black with enough Galleons that I could retire for life. He then he had the Goblins do some of their magic making me forever more Harrison Black and no longer a Potter.

AxBlade assured Padfoot, "Lord Black, Harry Potter no longer existed in the magical world. Should he ever wish to take up the title of Lord Potter all he needs to do is come to Gringotts and take a heritage test. The test will show him to be the last of the Potter line and he will be able to take the title of Lord Potter."

It was so complete that Harry James Potter's Last Will and Testament became active and everything in the Potter vaults were transferred to the Black vaults. I was then enrolled into Hogwarts, by the Goblins, as Harrison Black as an exchange student.

"Mooney, do you know where they got that description they're calling Harry Potter?" I was curious as I was sure the Dursley's never took any photos of me in my five-year stay with them. The rest of my time was in Japan and I never remember being photographed as Harry Potter, so where was this description coming from? An artist drawing of Harry Potter graced dozens of books telling of all my specious adventures was total fiction.

"I really don't know but it is a really interesting question isn't it?" Padfoot gave a bark in the affirmative. Sirius was in his animagus form as he was still a wanted fugitive.

I really wasn't interest a whole lot as currently my hair was long and was contained in a ponytail, not like some punk rocker's gelled up lightning bolt scar had scabbed up after the vision and was now completely gone. My dragon-tooth earring complemented my Dragon skin vest and boots and I did not look anything like when I was five years old and I definitely did not look like the illustrations on the cover of those fictional books.

If I thought that we had enough activities for the day Mooney escorted me down to Knockturn alley and purchased me my own personal elf called Penny. We then did an excessive amount of shopping getting me school supplies and more clothes. Then came Olevanders' wand shop.

As we entered the wand shop a small tinkling bell announced our arrival. The thousands of wand boxes piled to the ceiling gave the impression that this would be an all-day affair. I felt the old man slipping in behind us before he could say his,"good afternoon". When his silvery creepy eyes met mine I felt his mind probe as he stated, "Yes, I thought I'd be seeing you soon... Err!"

"Harrison, Harrison Black, please to meet you."

He seemed to enjoy testing out his merchandise, Wand, after Wand, after Wand.

"Right then, try this one, Applewood with Dragon heartstring, eleven inches."

"No, no, here try this Maple and Unicorn hair, nice and springy, fourteen inches."

I had no idea what he was up to; first off my wand was custom-made with each piece being personally picked out by myself based on my attractions. Furthermore the wand-maker that made my eight inch wand stated that the shorter the wand the more powerful wizard and here he was now handing me a fourteen inch wand. When sparks flew out a twelve inch wand he declared it a perfect match. I gave him his nine galleons and left with my Ministerial approved oak wand.

As soon as that farce was completed Padfoot dragged me back to Knockturn alley for some special holsters. I got a holster for my left arm for my twelve inch wand, a holster for my right arm and my eight inch wand but the best was the sheath for my Katana making it invisible as it attached across my back.

Should I have thought that this day was finally over with? Not hardly! Padfoot needed to rush off to accomplish something that he wouldn't talk about.

"Harry I need to go back to Gringotts and get a few Galleons from my fault." Mooney sighed.

"Mooney take what you need from my Gringotts pouch."

"No Harry that your money. Gringotts is just down the street so step lively cub"

Mooney and I had just stepped into the main lobby of Gringotts s when a shout rose up "Usurper of my clans wealth! Foul human, you will die for your treachery."

I have no idea what the Goblin's problem was but he was swinging his ax horizontally across by body which gave me the impression he was seriously trying to cut me in half. My training kicked in instinctively and I leapt upwards avoiding his swinging ax, I drew my Katana and in a downward swipe split the Goblin in half.

The main floor of Gringotts bank was now in panic. Wizards were running towards the exit as fast as they could. In a blink of the eye the door off to the left sprang open and dozens of Goblins poured out displaying knives, axes, and spears.

Total mayhem ensued as I was not about to be sliced and diced. With my Katana in one hand I drew my Wakizashi and blood flowed. Mooney seemed to go into overdrive and without any weapons was hurling Goblins in every direction. I was happy later that he kept his senses and didn't use magic i.e. his wand in Gringotts.

While I was making Goblin sushi and Mooney was giving them flying lessons the doors off to the right flung open and to security trolls lumbered onto the floor. All I could say was, "Oh Shit".

I would have not noticed a portion of the wall over the teller cages sliding and opening a door if not for the Goblin standing in the opening. The Goblin stated in a commanding voice, "HOLD". Unbelievably the trolls stopped as did most of the Goblins on the main floor. Some of the remaining Goblins that originally attacked continue to run into my swords.

Goblin who now appeared to be in charge of the situation then stated, "Escort the sword wielding child and his werewolf companion to my office immediately." The wizards on the floor were still trying to exit the front door but a singular Goblin approached us and indicated the door in which we should enter.

The office we entered was ornate in gold and silver but contained many items used in battle. I entered to what I thought was a respectable distance and executed a bow and stated, "Sir, I'm not aware of the proper greetings to your standing, please excuse any unintentional insults." It never hurts to butter up the bosses especially if you are deep in the enemy's encampment.

"Werewolf, take a seat, young wizard how are you addressed?"

"Harry is sufficient; my name however is legally Harrison Black."

"Yes it all makes sense now. You're dissolving the Potter estate made BackSlasher and his clan received quite a demotion in our society. Unfortunately he decided to act without much forethought. Since you and your werewolf friend did not use magic within the confines of Gringotts your actions are quite acceptable."

"Might I ask what debts have been called forth due to our actions?"

"None young Harry unless you decide to call for the death of the rest of his clan."

"I have no intention of calling in any debts, all we wish to do is extract a few galleons from my friends vault and depart you're fine institution in peace."

/Scene Break/

If I thought my magical training were coming to a close because Hogwarts was nigh on the horizon I was sadly mistaken. I had to practice drawing my wand using either wand and was warned to only use the twelve inch wand while at Hogwarts. Some of the curses that I had to learn were down right nasty but Sirius insistent.

"Now Mr. Harrison Black a.k.a. Little Dragon it comes time for you to become a junior Marauder." Padfoot was almost bouncing up and down with joy.

"Don't forget he needs a name for his animagus form." Mooney chuckled.

"Mooney you forget he has already names himself." Padfoot explained with too much happiness.

"What do you mean Padfoot?" I asked, already afraid of the answer.

"Fizzy, of course." Mooney and Padfoot said at the same time.

I had indeed been hanging around with these two fools for too long and I knew that arguing with them get me nowhere,"Oh, that's a great name! Really macho, that is". I replied with a straight face and watching some of their mischievous glee fade from their faces.

"Awe Fizzy, and here we were going to give you our Marauders diary with all of our favorite pranks." Padfoot whined and tried to give me a disappointed face especially when we renamed him Snuffles. There was always a possibility of our letters being intercepted and someone recognizing the name Padfoot.

Mooney slipped me the marauders diary on platform 9 ¾.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – – Off to Hogwarts

.

As recommended by the two remaining Marauders I board the train early to stake out my compartment and assess the other students and parents as they arrived on the platform. Unshrinking my trunk I levitated up onto the overhead rack and pulled out the Marauders diary from my pocket. Padfoot in his Animagus form was being dragged off the platform as Mooney didn't want anyone to make any connection with them and Harrison Black.

A while later the compartment door opened, "Do you mind if we join you were trying to escape from a blowhard?" A very petite blond haired girl askedas she stepped into the compartment along with a dark haired girl and a dark skinned boy.

"Not at all, I would enjoy the company; I'm Harrison Black by the way."

"I'm Daphne Greengrass, pureblood and this is Tracey Davis. The one with the sour look on his face is Blaise Zabini" Tracey Davis had long black hair and wasn't looking very happy. Zabini indeed had a sour look on his face.

"Would that be Harrison Black of the Ancient and Noble House of Black?" Daphne inquired.

"According to my godfather's account, yes." This was a pureblood thing establishing a pecking order among one's peers. Greengrass had establish pureblood status by asking the question but was most likely not of an ancient and noble house. Since Zabini and Davis both established their not being pureblood by not saying anything to establish their pedigree.

We chatted among ourselves filling in the different parts of our lives that we wish to discuss with someone new. I was intrigued at how my Shinobi training allowed me to interpret what was not being said and get all the information I could while not drawing attention to myself. All three were part of the pureblood society in some way or another even if Tracey and Zabini weren't classified as a pureblood. Daphne was a pureblood with a rich father. Zabini's mother apparently was filthy rich and swung in high society and was quite the black widow. While Tracy's father was a Muggle her mother was very famous for something I couldn't pick up on. What was obvious was that all three of them did not like the crowd that they were forced to hang out with so they made their own group.

My stealth spying was interrupted by the compartment door being thrown open by a redheaded kid, our age, wanting to know if Harry Potter was in our compartment. He was disappointed and left mumbling about future slimy snakes. That interruption did start a new area of conversation within the compartment as to what house everyone would be sorted into and speculations about Harry Potter. I was mentally reviewing how my life as Harry Potter would have been started this day but we were again interrupted, this time by a blond boy. It was obvious he was the blowhard the rest the compartment was trying to avoid. He strutted in followed by his two bulky companions, well as far as their bulk allowed them in the compartment door.

"Who are you and what are you doing here with my friends."This was followed by a grunt from one of his companions while the other cracked his knuckles. I wondered what his hired muscles took for payment to follow the pompous idiot around. My first thought was a sexual three-way group hug. But then again the blonde poof would be crushed by such loving interaction.

Part of my training from Sirius was in what was called the 'social graces' of the pureblood wizard society so I started," Harrison Black, pureblood, House of Black. As it should be obvious to the most inept of observers and I am having a conversation while in route to Hogwarts."

"Draco Malfoy of the Malfoy's, pureblood of course, this is Crab and Goyle."

"Would that be one of the Death Eater accused Malfoy's?" I asked as I slid my middle finger in the loop of my six inch metal spike. I figured that the Suntetsu would be enough to assist me if the blond and friends got overly upset.

"I see my father will need to be informed that there is another Black that needs to be put in his place." Draco huffed.

"Just make sure that he addresses 'THE Lord Black' of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, 'MR.' Malfoy." Draco huffed and departed the compartment, slamming the door on his way out.

"You do know how to get into trouble don't you?" Daphne asked while trying not to laugh.

I was laughing to myself as I could imagine the compartment's reactions to all the armament concealed under my travel robes. Regardless of age arrogant jerks with body guards always meant trouble.

"No trouble at all, as they say it's all in good fun." I smiled.

/Scene break/

Sirius and Mooney had explained Hagrid and the boat ride to the castle. How Professor McGonagall would give us the stern look and tell us how our houses would be like our family and how rule breaking would loose our house points. I found this all interesting as it was designed to impress the arriving eleven year olds.

The sorting was entertaining because as soon as a sorting had hit my head. "Oy vey ist mir" sounded in my head. The Marauders had already informed me that the hat could not repeat anything it learned from my head. The hat was moaning that it knew I was Harry Potter but I was now Harrison Black and he couldn't say a word about it to anyone.

"SLYTHERIN" the hat yelled and I took my seat at the Slytherin table. I was happy to see a Daphne and Tracy also joined the Slytherin family. I also could imagine the hat's turmoil when it was put upon the head of the boy that Professor McGonagall called for, "Potter, Harry". A kid with black hair, green eyes and a scar sat down on the stool. He was taller than me, with pale skin and overall didn't look at all like me. He ended up in Gryffindor and I smelled a pre-described manipulator at work. This only reinforced Sirius and Mooney's warning about being manipulated by "The Old Fool". That night I sent a letter to Snuffles about Harry Potter and the third floor corridor being off-limits unless we the students wanted to die a most horrible death.

I found that Slytherin provided a two man room and I soon found Zabini as my roommate. Daphne's bunk mate was Tracy so all in all our side was happy if you didn't pay attention to the color scheme of the common room. I really don't think that Versace would consider green and silver lit by torches approaching interior designing.

The school soon settled down into a routine. Slytherin's hated Gryffindor and Gryffindor hated Slytherin but a few students stood out from the rest. Ron Weasley attached himself to the hip of the phony Harry Potter. A frizzy haired girl occupied the opposite hip and soon the three Gryffindors were being referred to as the Golden Trio. Fools gold would be more appropriate. The problem was that Ron Weasley had a big mouth, not only did he inhale food like garbage disposal unit but spewed his form of bigotry and idiocy at any given moment. Draco Malfoy was Ron's twin in the bigotry department. There were more students that I took a dislike to but Draco and Ron were my favorite targets. Marauder targets that is!

While I was A'pranking I found it quite it amusing when one of the other Gryffindors had to point out to Ron that not only had his hair fallen out but his hair had fallen in this plate of food that he was in the process of indiscriminately stuffing into his mouth. Draco had developed a bad case of red-hair every couple of days, and his freckles were flashing. Being an eleven year old at school was still fun.

/Scene break/

I found a nice place out by the Lake to practice and maintain my skills, as it turned colder I sought out and found an isolated unused classroom. Zabini, Daphne, Tracy and I had formed a study group which tried to stay out of common room because of blowhard Malfoy and others of his type. This common room avoidance caused me to wander the halls probably more so than the average student, so it wasn't long before I noticed the Golden Trio under an invisibility cloak. Their detection was quite easy as Ron couldn't keep his mouth shut and they never silenced their big feet.

Now this brought me one day, while doing my shadow walk, ending up right next to the Golden Trio while they were under their invisibility cloak.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Harry?" Granger asked.

"Snape is going to beat us to the Stone."

"How can you be so sure?" Granger demanded an answer.

"He wants it for Voldemort!" Weasley asserted with confidence.

"How do you know that?" Granger demanded.

"What else is Flamel known for?" Potter asked.

"Well he was known to have The Book of the Sacred Magic of Abramelin the Mage. " Granger expounded.

"See I told you Snape was after whatevers down there." Weasley stated.

"Ronald that book is been lost for centuries." Granger growled.

It didn't take me long to piece together the words Flamel, Snape , the Philosopher's stone and the third floor corridor. So I took a little walk and ran into a three headed dog which pissed me off immensely. After a stunner to each of its heads it was allot more amenable to my passing through the trap door. Transforming into Fizzy got me over under and through all of the obstacles except for Snape's little potion trap. Downing the littlest bottle I headed through the black fire and walked up to the mirror. The mirror slid a stone into my pocket without me asking, a phony stone, a lousy, stinking, phony stone! I was supposed to maintain an invisible, low-key status in the school but offering an imitation stone as a prize that was not to be tolerated. Dumbledore would pay!

/Scene Break/

The next morning the Headmaster received a package in front of the breakfast crowd in the Great Hall. He looked shocked that an owl had gotten past his wards to divert owls to a mail sorting room. As soon as the owl dropped the package in front of the Headmaster it departed the Hall in great haste as the package sprang open. The Headmaster was staring at the phony stone and a smoking howler.

"How dare you endanger the students with a phony Philosopher's Stone and that ridiculous three headed dog. What other phony things do you have running around in the school and how are they going to endanger the students." I was hoping my little howler let the Headmaster know that somebody was onto his game, whatever it was.

I sat there thinking, as the Howler was screaming, how obvious Dumbledore was manipulating a number of people in some ridiculous scheme. This phony Harry Potter was at the center, Binns and Trelawney were also involved and I didn't even want to think about that inept Quirinus Quirrell and his involvement. That's when 'The Curse' and spells started flying.

As I glanced over at Quirrell I saw him draw his wand, point it at Harry Potter, and yelled 'Avada Kedavra'.

That is one curse that is hard to stop. I grabbed my breakfast plate and threw it in an attempt to intercept the curse. Throwing plate was no different than tossing a Shuriken or a Frisbee besides it was already in my hand. Dumbledore had his wand out in a flash and summoned a platter of sausages into the path of the curse while Professor McGonagall erected a stone wall. They then turned their wands on Quirrell.

Quirrell body went limp as a wrath escaped his body and fled the Hall amid my crushed plate, the flying sausages along with their exploding platter and stone chips from the crumbling wall. The curse was stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – –Summer

.

Summer finally arrived and we were off on our world wind tour of the world...

"Padfoot, who did you think you were fooling? Our world tour is starting and ending here in Japan. We all know we're here to see your little Shika." I was a little peeved as I really did want to see a couple of other countries. I really was hoping to put off returning to my grueling training under Eto Sensei.

When the formal invitation to Daphne's birthday party arrived I was hustled back to England, fitted for a suit and a strangling tie and delivered to Greengrass estate like a Christmas Turkey. At least a Christmas Turkey was dead and didn't have to listen to Padfoot giving me tips on proper kissing techniques and other techniques beyond my age group.

I was only just arriving when Daphne grabbed me and her present..."Harrison just ignore the blowhard, father invited him so Draco's father wouldn't get upset and cause problems."

"I wouldn't ruin your day Daphne. As I avoid him at Hogwarts I can do here, so to the birthday girl I wish you a very Happy Birthday.

I was doing fantastic at the party until I was cornered and had to admit I didn't know how to dance. I then had more than too many girls instructing me on proper dancing steps. The only pleasure I got was thinking how long they would have to soak their feet due to my dancing capabilities. That and how mad Draco became from all the attention I was receiving from the girls. True to my word I avoided Draco but being a true Malfoy Draco got into an argument with some other kid attending the party. It was fun watching Draco's father haul him off by the ear.

/Scene Break/

Soon it was almost September 1st and we returned to England to allow me to catch the train to Hogwarts. After boarding the train our group had a quiet trip although it was later learned that Draco had been harassing the Golden Trio and that's where his black eye came from, a Weasley left hook.

As if I was able to avoid trouble. Three days back at school and I got attacked in the third floor corridor. There were six older Slytherin students who didn't talk much but directly attacked me. I was forced to use my skills rather than my Suntetsu (metal spike), Bo-shuriken (throwing darts), throwing knives or my Wakizashi (short sword). I was sure the teachers would become upset if I punched holes in their precious students or loped off a few limbs.

They did get introduced to Banantan (full-contact fighting) as they had run into a Bujin (warrior person) even if I was still learning. Between the "OOFs" and groans some word got said initially, such as "Party", "teach you a lesson" and "what the?" they were soon done. I passed Snape on the stairs as I headed down to the Great Hall. It surprised me that he acted as if he never saw me?

/Scene Break/

The school year passed quickly as I already knew all the material because of the training I got from my uncles. The rumor mill had a story about Harry Potter going down into the Chamber of Secrets and slaying a 60 foot snake. The less popular version was the Headmaster had sent his Phoenix down to extract Ron Weasley's little sister from the desirable clutches of Harry Potter in a girls bathroom. All the writing in blood was passed off to the mysterious prankster causing some undetermined mayhem. The day after summer break started we were back in Japan. I wasn't really complaining as I could use the training time with Eto Sensei. So what did I get?

I walked into the training area and was attacked by a dozen older students from the martial arts school. Had they not been dressed in the schools attire I would have bent them a little more. I knew that Sensei would be unhappy with me as I was sure there was something I did not perform to his standards, there always was. Sensei must be 500 years old but he doesn't miss a thing.

"Little Dragon your initial passing counter strike on Jay was sad and your foot work is failing. Contemplation of your errors is advised on your morning run with the recruits."

Sensei must be slipping as his punishment for being sloppy only added 5 miles to my run this morning. I however had made a mistake and mentioned the attack at Hogwarts.

"Tell me more Little Dragon, I can not reply with limited information. Was the attack coordinated, directed or spontaneous?" Sensei asked.

"I do not believe the six older Slytherin students were smart to conduct the attack on their own. The sudden appearance of our Head of House is most suspicious."

"Did they have a purpose? Was the attempt at violence directed mindlessly on your body or was it directed on a change in your mental thinking?"

"That is difficult to say as there are many things happening at that school. Much is centered around the phony Harry Potter." I was thinking that Draco might have urged them on over Daphne's party.

"Remember we are paid assassins and we do not judge right and wrong. If it is not profitable we have no interest. What is our profit in these matters Little Dragon?"

/Scene Break/

Summer was winding down and Eto Sensei was trying to teach me how to walk on water. While I wanted to tell him "It's not happening" he was still capable of kicking my butt, SOoo, maintaining my polite respectable attitude I again sank into the lake. Sirius of course was out with Shika. Mooney however was receiving a parchment from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Luckily the Headmasters Phoenix had departed with Remus's reply before Sirius had returned; our secrets had not yet been compromised.

September 1st arrived and I again was with my friends in a compartment while Mooney found a different compartment so no one would think we knew each other. Mooney had dragged out some old robes for his upcommng days as DADA instructor. The Headmaster and of course the professors would be expecting a poor downtrodden person who's keeping a secret of being a werewolf. Sirius was disguised as Padfoot and got to play Mooney's playful doggie.

"Harrison how long you think it will be before we get to Hogwarts?" Tracey asked

"It's got to be a while yet I think we are only about halfway there."

"As I was saying Draco made himself complete fool at the Christmas ball..." Daphne was cut off by Zabini's question.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but is it getting cold or is it my imagination?"

"No, I feel it, this is weird!" Daphne shivered.

The cold was strange but as I looked out into the corridor I saw several black shrouded eerie looking things. I waste no time in flipping out my 8 inch wand, I yelled 'Colloportus' which locked the door. A wizard with a wand could open the door but I hoped that those things didn't have a wand. The things hovered outside our compartment door while the compartment felt like it was turning into a block of ice. The next thing we saw was a silver wolf chasing the things followed by Remus apparently controlling the silver wolf.

By the time we arrived at Hogwarts everybody had pretty well settled down and were looking forward to the welcoming feast. While I was waiting for the Headmaster to finish his monolog Remus and his dog entered the Great Hall. Dumbledore had just restarted his introductions to include Mooney when a scream of pain erupted from the Gryffindor table. Confusion and panic erupted at their table.

When I looked toward the Gryffindor table I saw Ron Weasley bleeding face as a rat jump off his head onto the table and was fleeing down its length. Students were throwing themselves away from the rat as it was scampering down the table. I saw Padfoot race to and leap onto the table in pursuit of the rat. At the same time Remus is firing stunners at the rat causing more panic and screams. The rat was knocking over goblets full of pumpkin juice, Padfoot flying feet's and Remus stunners was sending silverware, plates and students flying. Just as it looks like the rat was going to make good its escape one of Remus's stunners hits it full in the rear. Remus immediately charges toward the rat as Padfoot hovered over the rat looking like he is going to shred it with his teeth. Remus sudden charging at the table let him evade three stunners that were fired from the head table. Those stunners hit some students further down the Hall while Remus is now screaming, "Don't anybody let that rat get away, that rat is Peter Pettigrew!"

Before Dumbledore could send us all back to our house common rooms he had to get his Professors to 'Rennervate' his stunned students and restore order amongst the panicked students. Order was just starting when a persons screaming broke out, "That's my rat Scabbers, don't hurt my rat, what are you doing to my rat!" His panic was halted by a stunner from Madam Pomphrey's who had been trying to treat his bleeding face.

As Dumbledore rushed to where Remus stood over the rat and was likely to ask what the hell was going on, he arrived just in time to see Remus performed a spell. More yelps and screams broke out as the rat morphed into a squat balding man that the adults recognized as Peter Pettigrew.

Meanwhile I shadowed walked into some shadows where I could maintain my not in sight status. Most people do not observe what is not on their mind and I wanted to make sure that no harm came to Padfoot or Mooney. Dumbledore finally got enough order established to hustled the students back to their common rooms. Madam Pomphrey levitated Ron Weasley out to the hospital wing. That's when the Aurors rushed in followed by Minister Fudge.

"What is his foolishness, this can't be Pettigrew, this man is obviously an imposter." The Minister huffed. "Free him immediately!"

"He looked like Pettigrew animagus form, he smelled like Pettigrew and this trader is Peter Pettigrew." Mooney yelled into the Ministers face.

"Wouldn't it be advisable to take this person into custody and administer three drops of 'Veritaserum'? We should then have all of our questions answered." Dumbledore advised.

The Great Hall had emptied out a while ago and I was walking back to the common room. It was well after curfew and I was not looking forward to Professor Snape's nasty appearance. Unfortunately it was not to be a quiet evening because as I entered the common room...

"Where have you been, causing trouble again Black?" Draco demanded as if he was in charge of Slytherin House.

"What I do and where I go is none of your business Draco."

"While I'm making it my business, I run this house and you best not forget it."

"Or what, you're going to go and whine to daddy?"

Draco drew his wand yelling, "Get him!" Draco then yelled 'Sectumsempra'.

Of the many things that I had been taught some are extremely important when fighting an opponent. Stopping the opponent from doing harm is what you strive for but it is also important to remove from your opponent anything that he can use to hurt you. After removing myself from the path of the curse I removed Crab from the fight and Draco's wand from his broken arm before laying Goyle out on the green stone floor next to Crab. Draco soon followed his goons to the cold stone floor. The remaining would be attackers or gawkers fled to their rooms. I glanced over at the couch that Draco's curse had hit and found it to be a shredded mess. Making a note never to be hit with that curse I then started my long trudge up to the hospital wing to get Madam Pomphrey.

"You will remain here young man until I return is that perfectly clear?"

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

Several minutes later Madam Pomphrey reentered her hospital wing with the three unconscious Slytherin nincompoops. They were floating behind her on stretchers. "I have never in my life, what spell did you use on these students?"

As I was about to answer when the doors to the hospital crashed open and Severus Snape charged in like a mad bull. "I'll teach you to attack my godson!" He continued his charge and I was quite clear that he planned to do physical damage to me with his bare hands. Being an adult he was twice as tall as I am so there was no jumping up and punching him in the nose so before he reached for my neck...

Severus Snape found himself grasping at empty air. The next sensation was hearing a snapping noise followed by excruciating pain in his left leg and then his stomach erupted in pain as he slipped into darkness on his trip to the floor.

If there's a time you wish you had a camera, no a motion picture camera, to record the entire time, this would be that time. There was Madam Pomphrey with three stretchers floating behind her pointing at Snape, Snape being in a fetal position on the white hospital tiles, while Madam Pomphrey's mouth was opening and closing with no sound coming out. As if on cue the Headmaster came strolling in through the doors as if to impress the world with his presence only to come to a sudden stop as he saw the scene.

"Madam Pomphrey could you please explain what I'm seeing here?" Dumbledore getting no answer turned to me, "possibly you have an answer?"

While I did not give a blow-by-blow description I did explain that I was attacked in the Slytherin common room by Draco and his two thugs and after getting Madam Pomphrey Snape attacked me here in the hospital wing and in both cases I done nothing more than defend myself. By this time Madam Pomphrey had regained her powers of speech, I was sent back to the common room, as she railed on about teachers attacking students.

I have no idea what was done or told to Snape but it was obvious he was under Dumbledore's constraints. What was also obvious was that I had not made a lifetime friend with Severus Snape. Nonetheless the year ended next month and we would all be back in Japan with me trying to learn how to walk on water.

/Scene break/

About this time I am 14 years of age and I'm beginning to notice girls. While I'm growing taller I am still not the Hulk of Hogwarts. Then again the girls are either older then I am or are acting like Daphne and pretending to be the ice Queen of Slytherin. Tracy of course is Daphne's back watcher, besides I'm dumb, blind and afraid to be more than friends with girls. So one day in the library...

"Hi, would you mind if I sat here?" Asked a girl in Gryffindor robes.

"Sure, help yourself."

"I know you're in Slytherin and I am in Gryffindor but I noticed that you are really good in DADA class and I was wondering if you could help me with my shielding charm." Well she seemed friendly as she chatted along while at the same time letting her robes fall open. Even though she had the standard Hogwarts shirt and tie underneath she had boobs and she was smiling at me.

"I… Err… Sure."

"Let us find a nice quiet deserted classroom to practice." She purred and I had just been snared by the female of the species. Being a dumb male I was looking forward to something I know nothing about but trailed along like a little puppy dog.

/Scene break/

"Oh, this is just a perfect place to practice. Just let me get rid of these robes and this stupid school tie." She of course wore clothing that accented her figure and before I knew it got me answering all kinds of questions about people in Slytherin house. I mean how could I refuse when she had her back to my chest so I could director her arm in the correct wand movements. Girls are so soft! Many of her housemates would not be so nice.

We practiced in private every week but Lavender Brown turned out to be the biggest gossip in Hogwarts. Everything she got from me soon made it onto the rumor and gossip mill within Hogwarts. Most of it was stupid things like which Slytherin was dating which Ravenclaw. I of course was completely oblivious to what gossip was going on in the school. My attention was on the nice soft body that got rubbed against me from time to time in our training.

A few weeks later while we were practicing in our hidden classroom room the door was blasted open and in charged Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Cormac McLaggen and of course Harry Potter.

"What are you doing to her you slimy Slytherin, get your hands off of her." Ron had his wand out but was pointed at everything except me. The others had yet to draw their wands.

Granger grabs hold of Lavenders arm and dragged her off to the far wall while a crowd of boys spread out on either side of Weasley, "Were going to teach you, you dirty slimy Slytherin to stay way from our Gryffindor girls."

There followed a number of, "Yeas", "You tell them Ron", "Your going to get yours". That's when Ron made his next mistake and yelled, "Expelliarmus". This got the other boys fumbling for their wands and throwing an assortment of hexes and jinxes at where I once stood motionless.

To state that I was a bit upset and down right miffed over what was now becoming clear in my stupid brain. I didn't cool off until Professor Flitwick had dragged me into the Headmaster's office. To say my emotions were running high was an understatement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – – You can't be serious

.

"Professor I assume you have these students here for more than a minor breaking of the rules."

"Yes Headmaster young Mr. Black was forced to defend himself and unfortunately this has his five attackers presently in the hospital wing." Professor Flitwick replied.

"Indeed! Which curses did you use Mr. Black?"

"None Headmaster." I replied while trying to figure why I had lost my temper. Lavender and Granger had made it clear that I was being used as they told their side to Professor Flitwick. So was I mad over being attacked, being made a fool or was it being used so easily by a girl? I was trained to never loose my temper.

Dumbledore looked to Professor Flitwick who continued, "It appears Mr. Black used a bit of a Muggle fighting techniques and in the process broke a few of their wands."

"That does put a different light on a student defending himself; breaking of their wands is quite unfortunate. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take this up with your guardian Mr. Black."

My brain was screaming and panicking at the same time. My legal guardian was wanted by the Ministry while they were dragging their feet even after finding the rat Pettigrew still alive. Did Dumbledore know and trying to make a fool of me? Mooney and I were trying to appear not to know each other past student and a professor's relationship and all this had to happen two days before school let out for the summer break. So it's time to make up some believable lies.

"I'm afraid that's going to be a little difficult Headmaster as my guardian is currently in Japan. Being that he is a Muggle he cannot just pop over here like a magical can and there is his job to take into consideration."

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have this talk with him face-to-face as he will have to reimburse the cost of the destroyed wands."

"If its just the cost of the wands I can provide the money for new wands if I must." I was not at all happy.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black but I must insist that he comes here, in the meantime we will have to make arrangements for your stay after school lets out. Students are not allowed to stay at Hogwarts during the summer break." I knew Dumbledore was up to something but what?

I had a flashback to what Eto Sensei had said and right now I was looking for the profit in assassinating one Albus Dumbledore.

"You may return to your common room Mr. Black." I headed off to find Mooney and Padfoot but as the Headmaster's door was closing behind me I heard Dumbledore ask..."

So Filius who are the lucky students attending Madam Pomfrey's tender care?"

"There is Harry Potter..." The closing door stopped me from hearing any more of their discussion until I heard a shriek...

"WHAT! He broke Potter's Phoenix core wand?"

/Scene break/

"Sirius what are we going to do? You can't show yourself and even if Mooney could stand in for you there's a full moon due on the last day of school so Mooney is going to be unavailable for three days."

"Take it easy Fizzy, it's all extremely simple. Here's what you're going to do...

/Scene break/

One of these days I'm going to take that stupid mutt out to the nearest ocean and drown the idiot. Extremely simple he said and there is that manipulating idiot of the Headmaster. Between the two of them there's not enough common sense to get out of the rain. Padfoot took off to Japan to see his little Shika and takes Penny, my elf, with him. Penny can't help me as it's too far for her to hear me call and where does dumbdumb put me while waiting on my legal guardian who can't show his face? He sticks me in the Weasley family home for Mrs. Weasley to watch over me until my guardian shows up. And of course Ron the mouth lives there, the great Harry Potter and his know-it-all Granger are also staying there so we all should get along as the proverbial peas in a pod. Their all lunatics!

Not only was I escorted to the train by Professor Flitwick but we are met on the other end of the trip by a half dozen weirdos that escort us to the Weasley family home. I of course could have just 'apperated' away but 'apperating' at my age is illegal. Keeping that ability a secret to surprise an enemy later was more important. One of the weirdo's was Madeye Moody who had a few encouraging words..."Black, since the great Harry Potter is staying here with the Weasley's Dumbledore has put up wards that are deadly if crossed. There are also awards up against 'apperation' and 'port keys'... so effectively you have been imprisoned in this house, try not to kill to many of them during your stay."

At least I was given a room to myself that they said used to belong to someone named Percy.

Padfoot's foolproof plan was for me to just use my 'apperation' skills and leave once they turn their back on me. Right, great plan, and when will they leave me alone to walk into a deadly ward to 'apperate'?

Being the Weasley's idea of the Hotel Savoy they had only one bathroom on the floor. So with the evening bathroom rush fully engaged I put my unwashed body in Percy's bed. I would do an early morning sneak attack on the bathroom before the next rush started. That was after I removed a number of pranks, from the room and the bed, the twins had laid out for me.

/Scene Break/

I opened my eyes early morning and leaped from the bed, wrapped a towel around my waist, dodged two of the Twin's booby traps outside my door and headed for a shower. It was early enough that the massive herd was still sleeping but I was still not toddling along. I was hoofing it along at Shinobi speed so that I got into the bathroom, got showered and got away from this dump, somehow.

What I failed to realize was that Granger had beat me there but had forgotten to lock the door. She was in the sliding frosted glass enclosed shower and had bent over to pick up the soap she had dropped before attempting to tell the magical shower what temperature she wanted the water to be.

I entered the bathroom, dropped my towel, rushed into the open portion of the frosted glass shower stall and yelled the water temperature I wanted…Hermione Granger yelped as I ran into her pert arse as the water started. Being as surprised as she was I attempted to back peddle but I think I slipped on the soap. The next thing I realized as sitting in the shower with Hermione sitting in my lap as the water poured down on us. Apparently I had grabbed for something to stop my fall and realized I now held some soft boobies.

I am not sure if she was mad and wanted to beat me into a soggy pulp or was just trying to get away from an attacker but…She spun and/or attempted to stand and only got herself squirming on me and ended laying on me face to face. My hormones did a mad race south which I'm sure impressed her.

I was expecting a verbal and physical assault when the screaming of one Molly Weasley vibrated throughout the house. She was threatening bodily harm if everyone is not down for breakfast immediately. Granger appeared to panic even more and succeeded in leaping up and out of the shower. She threw on a robe and bolted out of the bathroom. I realized moments later why as the herd started a stampede down the hall with several trying to enter the bathroom to relieve their morning presures. I finished my shower and after dressing headed down for breakfast.

As soon as breakfast was completed army General Molly Weasley ordered all of the boys to de-gnome the garden and after that I was to clean out the chicken coop.

"Come on Black get your butt over here and helping us with these Gnomes." Potter yelled.

"Sorry I'm not part of the hired help. I was forced to be here I shall not be forced to work for my keep."

"Wait until we get you back at Hogwarts you're going to get yours you slimy snake." Ron growled as he flung at Gnome at me. I was wondering if he ever used a sentence with out the words 'slimy snake'.

I had been sitting on the fence watching them fling the Gnomes over the fence line. This of course did not last.

"Harrison Black you are to get to work in the garden right this minute!" Molly Weasley screeched setting the pigeons from the roof line out into the Apple Orchard.

"Sorry Madam as I was telling the boys here I am not hired help and if you need reimbursement you can get the idiot Dumbledore to pay for my keep and he can complete your chores."

The screaming fit that the fat trollop roared out caused the garden Gnomes to pick up stakes and look for greener pastures. I ducked under her attempt to lay her hands on me and I rushed up to my assigned room. Making sure that I had everything in my trunk, I shrunk it and put it in my pocket. I then headed for the open window, if the pigeons could leave then Fizzy should be able to also. Using my wings I flew until I felt sure I was way past any of their ward lines and then as my Vermilion Bird, Suzaku, I flamed.

I was called little Dragon but I was more a Vermilion Bird which is normally confused with the Phoenix. When flying along with my wing power I looked like a miniature Dragon but a very bright red, hence the name Vermilion bird. Unlike the Phoenix who travels by fire when I traveled I am fire. I don't believe I will ever forget the first time that Padfoot and Mooney saw me when I said jokingly, "flame on".

/Scene Break/

Summer was still full of training but overall it was fun even though I still can't walk on water. Dumbledore sent his Phoenix with a letter ordering me back to the Weasley's. I found I could basically understand Fawkes so I had Fawkes relay to Dumbledore that I had given Dumbledore the royal finger after burning his letter.

/Scene Break/

They refused to give Sirius Black a trial even after the Dailey Profit found out that not only had the Ministry found Peter Pettigrew alive but that he had escaped. Of course finding out that Black had never been given a trial didn't bother the public as the Dailey Profit only had room to advertise an upcoming Quidditch game. Sirius Black was still a wanted man.

Sirius, under extensive glamour charms, then had a fireside chat with Albus Dumbledore. Sirius had me invite the Headmaster to the Leakey Cauldron to settle up for the wands that I had destroyed. Well Dumbledore came for a chat but it ended with Sirius attempting to stuff him in the fireplace without any 'floe' powder. Sirius was not happy with Dumbledore's inaction over not getting a trial while Dumbledore only knew he was dealing with an irate father.

/Scene Break/

"Hey Pup how would you like to go to the Quidditch World Cup this year?" Sirius was bouncing up and down and waving a couple of tickets in my face.

"Excited are we?" His acting like a little kid put a smile on my face, "That's the stripper's final strip off contest, right Patty?" Mooney jumped in about that time...

"Naw Cub, that's next week and I'm sure Patty will have tickets for that event also."

"Awe come on you guys, this is supposed to be the best match in a century." Sirius whined.

/Scene Break/

"Like I told you Pup this tent has all the comforts of home. Mooney will be happy that you have a bed within walking distance especialy if this Quidditch match lasts for any length of time." Sirius was still high on adrenaline and covered in layers of glamour charms with expectations of a fabulous match.

"We will camp there for couple days after the match is done. It's always best to let the celebrating drunks sober up a bit before they take their port keys home." Mooney stated as he pointed Padfoot's direction.

Quidditch is not in my blood so I was happy to see that Bulgaria quickly trounced Ireland. I did find the Veela quite attractive while Mooney was trying to drag Sirius back to his seat.

That evening Mooney was keeping me company over a cup of hot chocolate. He had been explaining the allure that the Veela had over men.

"So what do you think the Padfoot will get back to the tent?" I asked.

"I'm sure by now he's well into the celebrating and should be crawling back in an hour or two. It doesn't take long with fire whiskey toasts." Mooney chuckled. "That is if he doesn't run into some of those Veela girls."

A person would have to be deaf not to realize that there were several celebrations going on at the same time. Sounds of people laughing and having a good time could be heard across the camping site. Periodically some of the drunks would break into song so I figured it would be a late and noisy night for everyone.

/Scene Break/

Our first indication of troubles was several large bangs followed by screams. The joyous celebration noises had turned to screams, the sounds of running feet and explosions. Mooney and I rushed out of the tent to find a group of wizards, tightly grouped together and moving across the camp and throwing curses indiscriminately. They were hooded with their faces covered with white masks. They had several individuals spinning high in the air above their moving group. Tents were blasted or exploding from the curses being thrown. This was not just a bunch of drunks out for a good time, people were being hurt by all the curses.

"Run and hide in the woods." Mooney ordered but by that time it was too late. There among the burning tents was a drunken Sirius, he was so drunk he could hardly stand up but was throwing stunners at the dozen or so villains. Unfortunately his aim was as drunk as his stance and his spell were ineffectual.

I was not about to lose one of my adopted fathers to a bunch of murderers. I was already racing toward them as my left hand drew my 8 inch wand and my Katana was drawn by my right hand. I was not thinking of the proper fighting techniques as I dodged a curse. Blocking another curse with a quick shield I now arrived amid the murdering bastards. My Katana drew its first blood with vengeance that night. A Shinobi assassin had arrived.

Suddenly I was helping Mooney levitating people gently to the ground, those thugs, that could, had apparently 'apperated' or port-keyed away. Throwing a quick cleaning spell on my Katana I returned it to its invisible state on my back as I ran to Sirius.

We found a drunken Sirius sitting on the ground laughing at his cut shoulder. We helped him up and got him into the tent. "Cub, go take a shower and clean up, you're covered in blood. Don't worry I'll take care of our friend here, he'll be just fine."

When I got back, after a nice hot shower, I sat at the kitchen table and polished my wand as well as attending to my Katana while watching Padfoot argue with Mooney over a bottle of fire whiskey.

"Cub remind me never to piss you off! Where did you learn all that Kung Fu stuff?"

"You do remember that martial arts school you and Padfoot sent me to? And it's not Kung Fu! Eco Sensei took me to Rōshi who makes Dumbledore looked like a teenager and he..." A chime sounded notifying us that someone wishes entry into the tent.

"I am Auror Shackelbolt, is everybody all right in here?" After a round of "were okay", and "everybody's just fine" Shackelbolt continued. " Did either of you witness the attack outside?"

"I helped levitate some of the people to the ground but I was too busy trying to keep an eye on young Mr. Harrison and get to my injury friend who was too drunk to be of much help."

"Hey! I was just fine throwing stunners at those Death Eaters until I got knocked on my bum by that cutting curse." Sirius squawked as he knocked back a shot of fire whiskey.

"So then could either of you described the short man who stops the attack? He was quite liberal with his cutting curses as there is blood and body parts all over the place. Two of the Death Eaters who did make it out where dam near sliced in half according to witness statements."

"No, I was too busy tending to my bleeding shoulder and missed most of the action." Sirius exclaimed.

"I can honestly state that I did not see any man throwing cutting curses at those Death Eaters." Mooney formally stated.

Being a kid I was of course ignored which suited me just fine. The next morning we headed off to a Hotel before returning to Japan. Sirius apparently was too drunk to see what happened while Mooney's answer to the Auror was technically correct, I was not considered a man.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – – Madan Pomphrey, are you there?

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away. Maybe?

The rest of the summer flashed by and I soon found myself on the Hogwarts express. The Hogwarts express had not even left the station I was beginning to wonder if there was anything called a normal peaceful relaxing trip on this train. Tracy and Zambini were upset with me for not writing nor stopping by during the summer break. What got most of my attention was the Daphne was sitting next to me and had my hand in hers while her other hand was rubbing the top of that hand in a consoling manner.

So while I was being yelled at in one ear my other ear picked up phrases such as," I don't blame you Harrison", or "They will call down shortly". While I tuned out the one ear I turn my attention to Daphne who acting like Lavender and in that Daphne wanted my attention. I looked at Daphne and saw a good friend suddenly changing into a beautiful soft girl who wanted my attention. This required some serious thinking so by the time we reached Hogsmeade station I now had a girlfriend. Where the words came from I have no idea but I was now floating up with the clouds I had a girlfriend.

Somewhere lost in those blue eyes, I seem to have never noticed before, I missed getting off the train and the carriage ride to Hogwarts. Suddenly I noticed Dumbledore was speaking, "Our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Moodye."

I was again looking at Daphne wondering how I had missed that she was very pretty. She turned to look at me and she got a big smile on her face when she caught me watching her. However, my attention was dragged back to Dumbledore and the welcoming feast, "...an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Tri-wizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." That cleared all thoughts from my mind except I wondered what the fool was up to now. With Daphne looking at me and I looking at Daphne we both missed Draco glaring at both of us. Draco was not the only one as he shoveled in all the food available at the Gryffindor table.

/Scene Break/

One thing about Slytherin as per Severus Snape, what happens in the common room is no one's business outside of Slytherin. But under penalty of excruciating pain no discord of any kind was to take place outside of the Slytherin common room to another Slytherin. I wondered what he called Draco's actions?

I thought Draco was smart enough, after our last run in, not to allow me within spitting distance of his person, he and six others however were stupid enough to attack another Slytherin outside of the common room. Daphne was in her runes class while I was doing homework with a free period. I stepped out of the well lit library into Hogwarts torch lit halls. As soon as my eyes adjusted I headed down the stairs heading to the lake to get some sun. As I arrived at the third floor landing I noticed Draco with his two goons but he also had four older students with him coming up the stairs from the second floor. Draco was a big fish with our year as well as the first year students but the older students usually ignored him, something wasn't right.

I just made my mind up to head down the third floor corridor allowing Draco and his friends to continue upward when curses started flying in my direction. I ran down to one of the darker sections of the third floor corridor to make my stand. That started me to take inventory of the weapons I was carrying. My Katana had been left in my trunk in favor of my Wakizashi as it was a much shorter sword. But then I thought that the school would not like if I chopped up their students so I pulled out a Suntetsu and my Kusari-fundo and a smile.

Seven raced down the corridor toward me throwing an assortment of hexes and curses. From such a distance curses are easily avoided. Waiting as long as I could I use my 8 inch wand and cast the strongest Lumos Maxima I could muster as I closed my eyes. For the short time that the spell ruled the corridor I had my eyes closed but it was sure to temporarily blind my assailants. A second past Nox I was leaping into the darkest part of the corridor and started my invisible walking. Slipping the finger loop of the 6 inch metal Suntetsu on my left hand middle finger I now had a punching, stabbing and poking rod. My right hand held the middle of my 'ten-thousand power chain' Kusari-fundo. The heavy metal weights on each end of the chain swung loosely in anticipation of caressing my tormentors. I then stepped into the midst of my fellow Slytherins. I left them barlely alive, bleeding on the stone floor with the majority of them with bones broken.

"Madam Pomphrey, Madam Pomphrey" I yelled as I ran into the hospital wing. "There's a whole bunch of injured students in the third floor corridor. I don't know what happened but they are hurt really bad, I ran the whole way to come and get you. I had already hidden my Suntetsu, 8 inch want and my Kusari-fundo for later collection. I had use my 8 inch wand to cast a 'Scourgify' as I did want to make a good impression on the Headmaster who I was sure would want to see me very shortly. I was not in error.

/Scene break/

It was quite a gathering Dumbledore had me sitting in my now favorite chair since that's where he had always pointed for me to sit. On one side of his desk was Severus Snape looking like he wished to slowly dissect me using only his hands. On the other side of the desk was Professor McGonagall who looked as if a smile was to appear on her face, her face it would crumble into dust.

"Lemon drop? No? Mr. Black what do you have to say for yourself?" The Headmaster smiled and gave his twinkly eye their best shot.

"Whatever are you asking Headmaster, I'm sure Madam Pomphrey told you that I found the students in the third floor corridor and went straight to the Hospital Wing to inform her."

"We know you attacked the students Black and without provocation." Snape sneered as the Headmaster was loosing his twinkle. "Headmaster I hate I to say this about one of my Slytherin students because to do so might get him expelled." Snape sneer was turning into slithering like a snake.

"Me attack that many students? That would not be very Slytherin of me."

"Yes Professors Snape, I would like to know myself how you were able to determine that Mr. Black attacked those students?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Headmaster you're more than welcome to check my wand for any curses that might've been used on those Slytherin students." I offered up my Ministerial approved Oak wand for inspection.

"An excellent idea of Mr. Black let me see your wand." Headmaster performed a spell which showed the last few spells that I cast with my Oak wand, and of course he only got a series a stupid school spells not capable of causing the injuries incurred by the injured students.

"I don't care, he must be carrying second wand, Draco told me that he was attacked by Black." Snape growled. "Accio Black's wands." Snape only got my Oak wand and a nastier look on his face.

I hoped my theatrical performance would be up to par as I audibly inhaled and covered my mouth with my hand. I had 'Obliviated' the lot so this was crap.

"You see headmaster! He knows he's been caught." Snape sneered.

"Do you mean that Draco broke a cardinal rule of Slytherin house and attacked another Slytherin outside of the common room? Merlin he's in big trouble when the house finds out about that and are you and he outing another Slytherin? Headmaster I think you need to talk to Draco immediately, he would never do something like that, ratting out another Slytherin is just not done." I hoped I hadn't hammed it up to bad.

"Severus I seem to remember something along that lines myself from other Slytherins attempting to avoid punishment, I think we need to talk with young Mr. Malfoy. I think it's quite possible Severus that you may have misunderstood what young Mr. Malfoy was saying." Dumbledore was leaving the back door open for Snape to escape.

"Don't try and twist this around Black, you're the one who attacked them. Headmaster, Draco has two broken arms, a broken leg, a broken shoulder and a concussion, I don't believe he is a going to be leaving the Hospital wing for a day or two." Snape stated.

"Since we are all here anyway, let us step into the hospital wing and see if young Mr. Malfoy is up to answering a few questions."

A few stairs later our group entered the Hospital wing:

"Madam Pomphrey might we impose upon you for a few moments, we would like to chat with Mr. Malfoy if he's awake."

"Oh he's awake all right and whining away because he can't go to sleep with a concussion." Madam Pomphrey huffed, "He is all yours Headmaster."

"By any chance do you have their wands?"

"Yes headmaster, here they are, I collected them first thing. We wouldn't want them to continue their little misunderstanding here in the Hospital wing."

"Mr. Malfoy you feeling up for a few questions and would you be so kind as to point out which is your wand." Draco grumbled an affirmative and pointed to his Hawthorn wood wand. The Headmaster checked Draco's wand for prior spells 'Sectumsempra' curse appeared along with a 'Diffindo'.

"Mr. Malfoy might I ask who you used these curses on?"

"On the person who attacked me of course!"

"And does that person have a name Mr. Malfoy?"

"Of course it was… err... somebody I've never seen before."

"Severus even I would not believe Mr. Black could be so stupid to use a 'Lumos' charm against the 'Diffindo' curse." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Severus I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Professor McGonagall. Seven of your students throwing those types of curses and Mr. Black doesn't have a mark on himself? I suggest you query your students as to who is the real assailant. Mr. Black you are free to go"

I knew that Snape was going to get even somehow or another and I wondered if Draco would ever given up his quest to injure me. Naw, not happening, he's a Malfoy.

/Scene break/

For me things had mellowed out but Zambini, my roommate, was sure we were going to be murdered in our sleep. So he and I put up special wards and only he and I knew the passwords. To make him more at ease I set up a couple of traps that had nothing to do with magic. Zambini knew where to step or better yet where not to step to avoid my simple traps. As long as we could make it through the common room we were fairly safe in our room and outside of Slytherin house.

Daphne and I were in the holding hands stage and I even got to do a bit of light kissing. That apparently drove Draco over the edge and was probably the prime reason for his attack. Draco been running his mouth to Daphne that she was going to be his and she had better drop me immediately or else. We ignored Draco thinking that this would go away, it would come back during the summer break in an unexpected way.

While Daphne and I were wandering around the Castle holding hands and making Goo-Goo eyes with each other we failed to notice everything was being dusted, shined and polished. There had been an announcement that this year there would be a Tri-Wizard tournament. The next thing that we knew Beauxbatons Academy arrived which appeared to be an all girl school. That was followed by Durmstrang Institute which appeared to be an all boy Institute. So with the information safely tucked away in the useless information file Daphne and I continue to hold hands and make Goo-Goo eyes at each other.

What couldn't be ignored was that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had been struck dumb by a Veela from the Beauxbatons Academy. They wandered around in the star struck manner with their tongue hanging out drooling over the girl whenever she was in eyesight. Today they had other plans as they had not forgotten our little run in from the previous year.

/Scene break/

Gryffindor hadn't forgotten last year physical beating at Black's hands. So they gathered up a bunch of the same old guys plus a couple of more. This time they were going to stay away from Black and use their wands from a distance. They would catch Black and Greengrass by the Lake and not in some cramped corridor. The attackers figured they could surround the two and over come the snakes with superior numbers.

"Black you slimy Slytherin, we owe you one, so get ready for an ass kicking."

"You tell him Harry, him and his whore deserve everything the slimy snakes get." Ron yelled.

Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Cormac McLaggen and of course Ron Weasley plus a couple more were facing off against Harrison Black and Daphne Greengrass. Even the Weasley twins wouldn't give odds on Black and Greengrass surviving a hospital stay against that group. Then again no one had told them that Black had spent years training with Sirius, Mooney and Eto Sensei.

Ron Weasley started off with a 'Impedimenta' while Harry Potter appeared to use a more adult spell and threw a 'Stupefy' and the fight was on.

I was using my Oak wand using a simple 'Protego' on all the children spells they were throwing. I mean 'Impedimenta' may have its place in a serious fight but not followed up with a 'Tarantallegra' and a 'Rictusempra'. Then again we were not up against a dozen hit wizards.

I hit the phony Harry Potter between the eyes with a 'Stupify' and was scared when I heard Daphne yell 'Reducto' but she had aimed it at the ground in front of Thomas and Finnigan resulting in the Earth in frount of them to fly upwards and flinging the two into the lake. McLaggen took off running back to the Castle. Ron Weasley was the last person standing but he was in such shock he was frozen in place, so I gave him a 'Petrificus Totalus' to show him I knew some children spells also.

By this time we have a number of teachers running from the castle while a number of Durmstrang Institute students were hooting and howling from their ship. So it was back to the Headmaster's office for a yelling party. There were enough witnesses that Daphne and I got off without detentions although we lost 10 points for dueling with other students. The attack squad got a week's attention and 10 points deducted from each Gryffindor.

"Harrison come in here with me." Daphne instructed as she dragged me into an empty classroom," I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you defending me."

Before I could say different she hit me with a lip lock that made my eyes cross. Quite a bit later we finally arrived back at the Slytherin common room. As we stepped into the common room we found that we were now heroes. As far as Slytherin was concerned anyone who could embarrass Gryffindor that badly were true Slytherin heroes. Draco of course was not part of the welcoming party.

/Scene Break/

The next day Zambini talked me into a bit of flying. It was something that I needed to get better at so I agreed. The bit of flying turned into racing around the Quittage pitch. It seemed inevitable, here at Hogwarts, that a nice fun day had to be ruined. A number of Gryffindor students started chasing us on brooms. Not being in my element I broke off and flew into the Forbidden Forest to loose the pursuers. That's when I spotted a group of men controlling four mean looking dragons. The cluster of Dragons and handlers wasn't having an influence on my life I flew back to the castle and Daphne.

/Scene Break/

"Come on Harrison its time for the feast and the Goblet is choosing the champions for the tournament. You best not make me miss out on all this excitement Mr. Black."

"Come on Daphne you know that old manipulator will have Harry Potter's name come out of the goblet just as sure as you're a Slytherin."

"That may be as it is but you will not make me miss out on the excitement so let's go!"

Dumbledore made a big production of turning down the lights as the Goblet of Fire lit and started spitting out pieces of paper.

"And the Beauxbaton champion is Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore caught the paper and announced.

"And the Durmstrand champion is Viktor Krum."

"And the Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory."

While I was being surprised that Diggory got chosen by the Goblet another piece of paper popped out and Dumbledore announced Harry Potter as the fourth champion. But the minute he stated "Harry Potter" I felt a rush of magic flow across me as if magic was looking for Harry Potter. Right now I could kiss Sirius for magically changing my name as I wanted nothing to do with this stupid tournament.

/Scene Break/

As if this year had not been full of surprises yet another surprise popped up its ugly head.

"Zabini are you trying to tell us that MadEye Moody is a fake?"

"That's right Daphne, Snape caught him trying to steal some potion ingredients and he whacked him over the head with a cauldron. Snape hauled him up to Madam Pomphrey who puts him in a bed. Of course Dumbledore was notified and showed up just in time for the poly-juice to wear off."

"Well that explains why he was stealing potion ingredients from Snape's cabinet." I chuckled, "and Mr. Constant Vigilance gets whacked over the head with a cauldron, it's just too funny."

"The rumor has it they're bringing back Professor Lupin to fill in for the rest of the year." Zabini touted his knowledge of the Hogwarts rumor mill.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – – Dragons and Tournaments

.

"Mooney it's good to see you again, is Padfoot going to join us?"

"No he's still hung up on his Japanese girl, I wish he would just marry her and get it over with but you know Padfoot."

"Well at least with you around I can get in touch with him a lot easier besides your making this place a little safer. So far this term we have had a phony MadEye Moody in the middle of this Tri-wizard tournament and of course our phony Harry Potter has been entered into the tournament as a second Hogwarts champion. If that's not dangerous I don't know what is."

"Dumbledore's definitely would keep a close lipped about his phony Harry Potter. Embarrassment is probably why he hasn't said a word about knowing that Madeye, his friend, was an imposter. I'm sure he has a plan for the "Greater Good" but we will just have to see who ends up getting sent to Azkaban this time. So tell me about this girlfriend of yours."

/Scene Break/

Snuggling up with a beautiful girl on cold nights definitely curtailed my invisible walking through the halls of Hogwarts. Daphne and I had upgraded our relationship to some heavy kissing. However, one night as I was sneaking a book out of the library I heard Ron Weasley's large feet shuffling down the corridor. What kept my attention was that Weasley slipped out from underneath an invisibility cloak and headed off but the person under the cloak headed for the main doors. As it was night quiet I easily followed the crunching foot steps. It turned out it was Potter who was visiting Hagrid who picked up Madam Maxime. Now this really had my attention, Hagrid and Madam Maxime strolling into the forest probably on a date was no big deal. However, why was Harry Potter under an invisibility cloak following them? The Dragon firing a burst of flames almost scared me visible. I was about ready to turn around and catch up on my snuggling when I heard...

"Dam two legs come little bit closer so I can warm you up."

I was beginning to wonder if anything else could happen in this strange year. I transformed into Fizzy and gave a shot at talking to the dragons that were tethered there in the forest, "Hello, can you understand me?"

"Hello little Dragon, come closer and tell me why you are so small."

It started a dialogue with little information other than the dragons were mothers protecting their eggs and they wanted to fry up a couple of the two legs that forced them here. I said my goodbyes and hoped it was not too late to get a little snuggling from Daphne.

/Scene Break/

Now I would be hallucinating if I thought that Draco or Snape had forgotten about me or Daphne. Both Daphne and I got the impression Snape was trying to help out Draco by splitting us up as a couple. While Draco had the common room Snape had his potion class to accomplish their mission. During class Snape was usually too busy yelling at the Gryffindor's or was bad mouthing Harry Potter. The Slytherin house knew Snape was carrying a number of people in his class like Crab and Goyle who couldn't make tea no less a proper potion. If Snape took points away from a Slytherin student the Bloody Baron would have a heart attack. So a few days later the entire double potion class went dead silent as Snape started.

"Mr. Black you seem to love to talk to Miss Greengrass more than paying attention to me in this class.

"You have got it in one professor." I said with a large grin on my face

"That will be 10 points from Slytherin Mr. Black, do you have something more to say, Mr. Black?

"No Sir! "

"Then why are you not working? Snape sneered.

I figured if he want to play these games I could take a detention or two, besides I was not happy how he always picked on Harry Potter which technically should've been me.

"Because you're big noses is stuck in my love life professor."

Snape's hands reach out and grabbed the front of my robe and started pulling. This was a double mistake for the potion master. My cauldron tipped over and the contents poured across the bench and down the front of Snape's robes. There was a large crack heard in the classroom, Snape found his wand arm was broken and that hand was no longer attached to my robe. His other hand released me as he fumbled for his wand to deal with his wet robe.

It wasn't that Snape's robes got wet from the potion but that the potion was boiling hot when it poured down the front of his robe. Snape was enduring pain in a number of places. After fumbling with his non-wand hand to get to his wand, from where his broken wand arm could not reach, his prime concern was to cool his privates. After that his attention was more on me than anything else.

We were again headed to the Headmaster's office.

"Morgana! What is that smell?" Was the first thing the Headmaster said as we entered his office.

"I want him expelled this very instant, I won't stand for anything less you understand Headmaster? He has attacked me and broken my arm." Snape was yelling but had not yet gone to the Hospital wing to get his broken arm fixed.

"Let's just see what the newspapers will have to say about a professor who would attack a student for the sole purpose of eliminating his godson's competition over a girl. No Headmaster if anyone gets expelled from the school it's the professor that attacks a students in violation of the rules."

"Very well presented Mr. Black. Serverus unless you're positive there are no witnesses that will confirm Mr. Blacks accusations it might behoove you to drop your accusations. I'm sure Mr. Black will see his way clear to follow suit should you do so."

Snape stormed out of the office. I followed soon afterwards confused at the way the Headmaster handled the incident. Snape would likely seek revenge but what he didn't know was he was bordering on receiving an assassination on his person, free of charge.

/Scene break/

Excitement within the school was reaching a new high as the first task of the tournament was due in two days.

But first a promised relief from school boredom was coming, Hogsmeade Village weekend. Saturday everyone planned to visit the village but Sunday was the first task and no one planed on missing that event. That Saturday morning at breakfast Daphne was trying to hurry along my eating. She was excited and wanted to see everything in the entire town. Daphne was not the only student that was excited as we arrived in town the streets were already full of students rushing around trying to see everything.

"Come on Harrison let's see what supplies we need at Scrivenshaft's."

"Come on Harrison let's see what new treats Honeydukes has."

"Come on Harrison let's see if the Shrieking Shack is really haunted."

After spending my entire life training I was not sure my feet were going to make the rest of the day. Daphne had determined that the Shrieking Shack was a dud and was now aiming me at The Three Broomsticks when I saw the Golden trio, along with a lot of other students heading in that direction.

"Daphne that place looks quite crowded why don't we get our lunch over at that little place, what was it called, the Brews and Stews Café?"

"But Harrison I've heard so much about this place, I'd like to see what's inside."

"Why don't we wait until the lunch crowd leaves and you can take the grand tour."

"All right, but I want to check out Gladrags after we eat, okay."

I got her diverted down the street towards the Brews and Stews Café but we only got down the street by the Post Office when we heard the pops of 'apparition' coming from behind us. When we turned around we saw a dozen men in black cloaks and white masks between us and The Three BroomSticks. As the stunners went flying it became obvious they were after one thing and that was Harry Potter taken alive. As Potter turned tail and ran to the rear of The Three Broomsticks several people appeared from under invisibility cloaks. Potters invisible security guards all engaged the Death Eaters except for one. That one had pink hair and grabbed Potter's arm and 'apparated' him away. I decided that Daphne and I should disappear also so I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the Post Office. It took the arrival of a number of Aurors before the Death Eaters finally 'apparated' away.

That night at dinner... "If I could have your attention please I have a few announcements to make. I'm sure you all heard of today's attack in the village. Unfortunately one of our champions was seriously injured and is currently in the Hospital wing. In accordance with the rules of the tournament Mr. Potter will be excused from participating in the first task. The first task will start immediately after breakfast tomorrow morning, thank you."

"Harrison you did see him being safety 'apparated' away from the fight didn't you?" Daphne whispered.

"Yes I did, I'm going to disappear in little bit to check out my suspicions. I'll catch up with you in the common room for breakfast tomorrow morning." I whispered in her ear.

/Scene break/

Evening had arrived and the darkness was overcoming the torches that hung in corridors. Using my training I invisibly walked in the shadows to the hospital wing. My first concern was getting through the closed doors and possible any alarms that Madam Pomphrey's may have installed to stop student from sneeking away from her kindly treatment. I was in luck because as I arrived Professor McGonagall threw open the doors and stomped out. I slipped in before the doors could close and found a shadowy wall close to where Dumbledore was now standing. For a moment I thought I was spotted as Dumbledore stopped the conversation and looked around the room.

"Never mind it must be my imagination, please continue." Dumbledore explained to very healthy looking Harry Potter.

"Look, I let you talk me into this as I thought it would be a real kick to be a famous person like Harry Potter but this life of his is for the goblins."

"It is imperative that you continue this deception. If people find out that the real Harry Potter disappeared years ago, and no one can find him, the morale of the magical community will to be destroyed."

"I still don't get this idea of yours that this turkey Voldemort is going to be coming back from the dead."

"The signs are all there that he is returning, in fact those people that attacked you today are part of his group called Death Eaters."

I heard enough as I slipped out of the hospital wing and started walking aimlessly as my brain was sorting what I knew along with some speculations. The first given was that Dumbledore was manipulating many things so I asked myself if I was Harry Potter would I be put with the Dursley's as part of one of Dumbledore's plans? Four dragons showed so they knew Harry Potter was going to be a surprise entry into the tournament. Somebody coming back from the dead is some pretty dark necromancy. Then there was that vision or dream I had about a baby Voldemort waving a wand around and the prophecy Sirius had told me about. So were they going to take care of all this as adults? No, Dumbledore and the wizard public was going to dump all this crap on another kids shoulders and call him Harry Potter. No it was time for somebody to drop a spanner into the works of the Great Albus Dumbledore.

I found myself heading toward the dragons with a plan, and a prank in mind, as I turned into fizzy.

"Miss, if I undo the chains holding you and help you take your eggs with you would you leave without destroying anything or hurting the two legs?"

"For our freedom all four of us would leave peacefully." The larger dragon replied.

"Good, I'm going to make rope net so you can carry your nest and your eggs. The next time you warm your eggs the rope net will burn away leaving your eggs unharmed. But to do away with your chains and make the rope net I will need to turn into a two legs so please do not flame me."

I turned back into myself and cast a silencing charm over the tent where the handlers were sleeping. I conjured a rope netting around the nests so all the Dragons had to do was grab it and fly away. I magically unlocked the chains holding the first dragon and waved as she flew away. In a short period of time I did each of the dragons in turn and was now heading back to the Castle.

The next morning at breakfast Dumbledore made the announcement that the first task of the tournament had been canceled because all the dragons had escaped. I sat there snickering while Daphne wants to know what was so funny, after quick explanation, she thought that a few more pranks were in order.

Daphne thought that it was fair that if one got out of the tournament task the others should also. She also demanded to be part of my next prank which I readily agreed to and started planning. The next couple of days we brewed potions in an abandoned classroom which also was a good place for a bit of serious snogging.

/Scene break/

Yes snogging was making me confused within my poor brain. I am a trained assassin who was having fun pranking and snogging. Where was my mental control? The truth was I was a highly trained kid who had a girl that I wanted to do adult things with, oh! the hell with it, where was I and why was my tongue back in my mouth?

"Back up their big boy our first potion should be done." Daphne ordered.

Looks like the fun stuff is over, "Have you picked out your robes for the Yule ball?

"Oh, that reminds me. Mom is picking up my robes and I'm going to collect them on the Saturday before the Yule ball. My parents also want to meet you and that Saturday would be great time to do that."

"Oh!" Meeting Daphne's parents was not first on my list of things to do on a Saturday or any other day of the year.

/Scene Break/

While the elves at Hogwarts were forbidden put anything in the student's food or drink, Jenny, my elf, was not part of Hogwarts. She was more than happy to pour a little potion into the Goblets of Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. And, as any good elves she did this without being seen. Daphne and I planed this for the double Potion class to help Snape's holiday mood. Christmas or not the Professors were handing out homework for over the Christmas break, Snape was usually the worst of all, they didn't care that the students were only interested in attending the Yule ball. So with any luck homework would not be assigned from the Potion class this day due to a little potion prank.

The timing was perfect; class had just started when Pansy uttered, "Eeeyou!"

The classes attention immediately went to her and then to Draco who is now sporting red hair and warts all over his face. The real fun was when Draco saw his reflection causing him to jump up and run around in circles screaming like his pants were on fire. I thought that was a great idea and would add it to the next prank.

"Mr. Malfoy control yourself and report to the hospital wing." Snape ordered.

Only minutes after Draco had departed for the hospital wing, "PFFT!, PHHhhhht".

This was followed by, 'AAUGH!'

That came from his brewing partner who was attempting to remove himself from the area around Ron Weasley. Daphne and I had made a miscalculation. The prank was for some embarrassing gas and not what transpired. It seems that when one stuffs one's face, with anything that appears in front of it, there is a resulting gaseous output equal to the input and that mixture can be quite voluminous and noxious. Then came "flurrppppppppttttttttttttttttt" followed by... "Ppppppwwarrrrppppp". This cleared the classroom before Snape could assign homework and leaving Ron Weasley shaking his pant legs.

/Scene break/

"Lord Greengrass, a pleasure meeting you Sir." Actually it was more of a terror then a pleasure. The kid in me was showing up and not the trained assassin. Now if I could just not put by foot in my mouth in the next eight hours I would feel I had accomplished something.

Daphne had paved the way, so all I had to do was come up with some flowers for her mother and a bottle of wine for her father. The day was quite pleasant but after dinner we had to head back to Hogwarts.

"Well Cub, how did it go? Mooney asked the minute I stepped out of the fire place and into his office, thus starting the second interrogation of the day.

I finally got to my bed and started drifting off with expectations of a good night sleep. You think?

I didn't hear the 'Thwogg' but someone hadn't missed one of the sound alarms either, which woke Zabini and myself, only to find our door open. Zabini silenced the alarm and we saw Draco out cold in the hallway. Being a pure blood Draco had no idea about mundane traps and had gotten a spring loaded bamboo pole across his chest and face. His attempt to get even for our potion prank had failed. This time one of the Perfects got to fetch Madam Pomphrey as Zabini and I were laughing too hard.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – – What's phony?

.

The Yule ball was well worth waiting for as Daphne and I had a fabulous time. Daphne's was dressed in one of those strapless kind of dresses that showed off a fair amount of cleavage which of course occupy my attention for most of the evening. Beautiful is a word that didn't adequately cover Daphne's gorgeous appearance.

Krum brought Granger who showed there was a girl underneath all of that bookworm exterior. Parkinson was dragging Draco around like some kind of trophy. Crab brought Goyle or vice a versa. Harry Potter was with the youngest Weasley who was attached to him like a Leach. Ron Weasley surprisingly had a date but I was unable to tell which one of the Patil twins it was. The Weasley twins got bounced by Professor McGonagall as they had slipped an unsuspecting student with one of their Canary creams. The highlight of the evening's entertainment was Ron and Draco attempting to stuff each other's heads into the punch bowl. To the disappointment of many Professor McGonagall dragged both out of the Great Hall by their ears, it was turning into a great fight.

/Scene break/

The second task took place on a very cold day. Of course Daphne and I were sitting on the bleachers watching the lake ripple since we couldn't see underneath the water. It was later discussed extensively, in the rumor mill and according to those who knew, how it was that four champions attempted to commit suicide by drowning.

Harry Potter failed to get his hostage Ron Weasley as they both realized that neither could swim very well.

Delacour had a panic attack as she was a fire creature and couldn't deal with water. Krum got Granger out with only minor gashes on her arms as he attempted a shark transfiguration and forgot to bring a knife.

Diggery came in first after rescuing his hostage Cho Chang. Cho was trying to inhale his tonsils and remove his clothes. Someone yelled, "Someone throw a bucket of water on the two." Unfortunately they were already soaking wet from the lake so the idea was dropped. Professor McGonagall broke up the pair to the disappointment of the stands.

/Scene Break/

It was another day being in a school classroom with McGonagall and her strict rules. She had a new transfiguration for todays class and was telling everybody that if they had unsatisfactory results that they should not proceed further and call her over to correct the situation. It was a pretty straightforward transfiguration of a lump of coal into a teacup but...

The Golden trio was as usual sitting together with Harry Potter in the middle. Ron was whispering just low enough not to gain Professor McGonagall's attention, "That Black is an idiot! He's a totally incompetent."

"Ron he knows the correct procedure" Hermione hissed. "

"Oh this is the all knowledgeable know-it-all who knows all about this." Ron continued to grouch in his crass manor.

Meanwhile Harry Potter attempted to transfigured his lump of coal into a teacup ended up with a pile of black sand. Ron pointed his wand at the pile of sand to to do something stupid, so I said, "I wouldn't do that if I was you." I wasn't sure what Ron planned to do but I had not forgotten McGonagall's warning. Ron of course looked at me, gave me the finger with his free hand and cast a spell... The coal powder instantly exploded in a ball of fire and so did the table. McGonagall immediately rushed over and banished the flaming table.

"Mr. Weasley, for such ridiculous actions 10 points from Gryffindor and a detention tonight with me after dinner. I snickered and Ron gave me an angry glare. I had snickered because everyone should realize you don't aggravate a powdered flammable substance. Magic in any form was sure to aggravate the coal powder. I might have been less obvious with my snickering if I could hear what the idiot was thinking.

Ron seethed silently as he glared at Harrison Black. Oh! This is just great! I am Ron Bilius Weasley and the slimy Slytherin snake is beneath my contempt and yet that Slytherin thinks that I am Arse about face. How dare that blinkered Slytherin make fun of me? Just because he is a filthy rich Black and is bonking the most beautiful girl in the school he try's to cheese me off? What am I left with but a bloody bookworm who probably can't cook. I know now why I'm brassed off... It all made sense to Ron as he now knew the reason all of his life had gone wrong... It's all your fault, Black! AND your going to pay!

/Scene break/

I still can only believe half of what I heard or what was stated by some of the champions, Dumbledore mumbling was totally useless in understanding the end of the third task. Everyone knew that the champions would face problems in the Maze but what happened when they got to the cup. Did the cup shoot flames into the air or did the winning champion just have to face all the challenges in reverse while leaving the maze? What happened if two champions arrived at the cup at the same time? Did they duel to the death for possession of the cup? Then there was the hope one of the other champions didn't curse your back to obtain the cup on the way out.

Daphne and I were secure and sitting in the bleachers which gave us a good view of the entrance to the maze and the surrounding area. Unfortunately we were unable to view anything that took place within the maze. The champions did not look all that confident except for Harry Potter. When his name was called raised his fist into the air as a confident champion ready to take on the world or one that had already won the contest. I actualy wondered how much coaching he had received about what was in the Maze.

After what seemed like hours of boredom watching Aurors protecting a motor-mouth Minister Fudge or watching other bored students, Harry Potter came rushing out of the entrance to the maze and start screaming," I'm tired of this shit and I'm tired of being Harry Potter. This job is getting just too dangerous, I quit!" He then took out a vile and drank down its contents. The vile appeared to be anti-poly-juice potion because he changed into a different looking person. He continued screaming something about not being paid enough to face spiders the size of trucks and tri-wizard cups that were port-keys. That's when the lid blew off the boredom and a lot of fun thing to watch started happening. Minister Fudge started screaming incoherent demands, the Aurors grabbed the now non-Harry Potter and dragged him away. Minister Fudge demands were primarily aimed at Dumbledore who by this time was being harassed by Cedric's father who was demanding where was his son. Madam Pomphrey's was levitating an unconscious Fleur Delacour out of the maze as the Auror escorted Viktor Krum in magical suppressing handcuffs. This of course got the Headmistress and Headmaster of the other two schools uttering complaints and threats of physical violence to add to the uproar surrounding Dumbledore. All in all it livened up the afternoon and was very entertaining.

Silence fell over the area when Cedric Diggery popped in holding the Tri-wizard cup. He looked battered, bruised and was bleeding from several cuts. He threw the tri-wizard cup to the ground and yelled, "Lord Voldemort has returned." Cedric then collapsed to the ground unconscious. The yelling and screaming then commenced with English vigor.

/Scene break/

On the train ride to Kings Cross to start summer break Daphne and I were lucky as Mooney had some of the inside track on what was going on between Dumbledore and the Ministry.

"It's almost hilarious that Dumbledore was using a phony Harry Potter to stop the public from panicking. Now that Voldemort has returned Fudge has panicked and is covering up Voldemort's return. However the public now knows that Harry Potter disappeared long ago and everything is not Hunky-dory." Remus continued, "The public appears not to have panicked but are now mad as hell and demanding Harry Potter be found. Fudge's cover-up is working but it leaves him looking like he doesn't care about Harry Potter. Dumbledore is left doing the backstroke in a sea of sharks."

"What bothers me is how Dumbledore was supposed to know or did know that Voldemort was going to return." I queried, being as confused as everyone else was.

"Dumbledore's not telling but he insisted he knew that Voldemort would return and that Harry Potter would be instrumental in the defeat of Voldemort using his grand plan. Of course he will not tell anybody what his plan was or how he accomplishes it without Harry." Remus just shook his head. "Dumbledore left town, leaving the idea that he is at the ICW insuring his plan for the Greater Good is carried out."

"So what's the Ministry going to be doing with all this great news?" Daphne asked.

"This of course has other parts which makes all this seriously funny to a point you almost want to cry. The Minister is adamant that this is all a trumped up plan of Dumbledore to get the Minister fired and refuses to admit that Voldemort has returned or that Harry Potter was ever his responcibility." Mooney groaned. "He's even trying to blame Sirius for the entire Cock up.

"Well I'm looking forward to a nice quiet summer with a little training to be accomplished and visits to my girlfriend." I didn't realize just how wrong this statement was to turn out.

/Scene break/

The first part of my summer was to be with Sirius and Mooney in Japan and catch up with a little of my training with "Eto Sensei. Then under the penalty of no more kisses I was to visit for a while with Daphne at Greengrass Manor or else.

Padfoot was happy to see me, he was still busy being a innocent man in hiding with a hot girlfriend at his side, so after a couple of days he disappeared as did Mooney. I wandered over to the school to see "Eto Sensei for a bit of light refresher training. It seems that "Eto Sensei had been informed by Rōshi that I was subpar in my training and would exceed his expectations if it killed me. So after many nights of hobbling home having been thoroughly beaten down to my socks I was looking forward to my visits to Greengrass Manor.

"Hi Harrison, Daphne's in the den with Papa." Astoria stated as she pointed to a doorway and ran out the front door.

As I approached the open door," Lord Black, come in, come in and have a seat."

Lord Greengrass indicated a chair in front of the desk he was sitting at. My attention however was on Daphne who is sitting in a chair off to one side and much to my dismay looked like hell. "Daphne?"

"I'm afraid she is suffering from a bout of bad news. As I understand it you are her boyfriend which brings with it a certain amount of attraction which will have to stop. The Greengrasses have been informed by the Nott family that a marriage contract will be initiated between Daphne and their Theodore."

"Lord Greengrass, is there a problem with saying no to the Nott family?"

"Dumbledore's assertion that Voldemort has returned has credibility within, shall we say, the dark community. My family has been threatened with death should the contract be refused. This leaves us with only a couple of options, the first being to flee and leave behind our property and companies. Another alternative is to find a suitable and powerful Lord to offer their house protection. That contract and a few Goblin wards would insure my family's' relative safety. I am therefore offering you a marriage contract for Daphne as her suitor or all contact between you two will have to stop."

"Sir that's going to present a slight problem, you see I..." I was interrupted by a, "You don't love me!" Daphne yelled as she jumped up and ran from the room.

"It looks like I've stepped into it once again, I would be happy to take the contract but first Daphne and you must understand a couple of things. Is it possible to get Daphne back in here so I can explain?"

About ten minutes later Daphne flew into the room and threw herself onto my lap and started kissing and crying on my face. "You really do love me; you're going to take the contract?"

"Yes and yes, but I must explain some things first. Then afterwards if you still want the contract, we will do the contract."

This was done to the chuckling of Lord Greengrass who added, "At least you are getting a better reception that I did over my marriage contract."

While taking a marriage contract was a big step trying to explain that I really was Lord Black but used to be Harry Potter took most of the morning. Daphne was very busy making a ton of plans for everything including a very large wedding. It seems that Daphne was not happy with a contract to get married nor her choice being taken away. What mattered was she was going to get married, I of course was left with little say in the matter. All of which made perfect illogical sense.

One thing I had to do was tell Padfoot and Mooney, Mooney's return letter said that... Sirius fell out of his chair when he heard that fizzy was getting married but now Shika is yelling at Padfoot. She says if his godchild can get married,"What's your problem doggie". She is also demanding that all three of us will be traveling to England the week before the wedding... Mooney's letter then stated that she was demanding Mooney find out where to meet us on their arrival.

/Scene Break/

It seemed like every other day Daphne drug me down to Diagon alley for something that just had to be purchased or adjusted. Jenny was getting a workout transporting dress materials purchased in one shop to a seamstress in another shop and then picking up the finished items and returning them to Greengrass Manor. Since the items were not now completely matching something, the items would be returned for adjustment. This kept the female side of the wedding constantly busy. I was not off the hook as there were rings to be picked out and I had to be fitted into proper attire and on it went.

On one such visit Daphne was picking out the proper stationary for the occasion and I was allowed to wait outside to look out for Padfoot and Mooney who were due to arrive in Diagon Alley at any second. What arrived was a few dozen or so Death Eaters. These were not like the handful of drunks at the Quidditch World Cup but a group dedicated to destruction and killing of everything in sight. They started the second they arrived.

I will not say that I am a hero that leaps into every battle I see and/or foolish enough to believe I can take on a couple of dozen Death Eaters and live. My problem was that one group had arrived eight feet from me so I really had no choice in the matter. I was involved before I could draw a weapon.

The Death Eaters were not very smart and arrived in groups of six and eight by use of port-keys. This method of arrival left them bunched up almost shoulder to shoulder. Taking several steps to gain momentum I leapt into the air in a summersault so as to land in their midst of the closest group and at the same time drawing my weapons. I landing on my feet in their midst, my 8 inch wand sending cutting curses from my left hand and my Wakizashi (short sword) slashing as an extension of my right arm. I was spinning in their midst with my delivery of death. The first group never knew when death arrived or left as I didn't stay to kill them all. I was now charging across the street and into the next group sending a number of my throwing weapons in advance my arrival. By this time all of the Death Eater groups recognized there was a deadly problem in the area. They were now trying to zero in their curses on my speeding body but they only succeeded in downing some of their own in the crossfire. The street was full of curses as I spun, rolled and 'apperated' in what I hoped appeared a blur to the Death Eaters. All of my sword strikes were not death blows and some only removed a wand arm or left a serious gash. My throwing weapons also drew serious blood but were now depleted. Aurors started arriving. I was lucky and had instilled enough fear and panic, so as with all bullies when they lost the advantage, they ran from the arriving Aurors. I did not come out of the battle unscathed but had received part of a cutting curse across my chest along with other minor cuts to other areas. Luckily they were not deep but they would require medical attention. Daphne would kill me when she saw my ripped, torn and smoking robe. The robe was part of my new look that she required prior to the wedding.

As in all good movie thrillers the Cavalry arrived in the form of Madam Bones and a group of Aurors and minutes later Padfoot, Shika and Mooney arrived in the middle of what was the fighting zone. The newly arriving Aurors were now standing on body parts and dead Death Eaters as they looked around for some Death Eaters to fight. I was glad Mooney and company had not arrived a few minutes earlier or they would have been in the midst of many lethal curses. I was having many thoughts flashing through my brain, one being that a good Death Eater was a dead Death Eater, it was time they all died.

Mooney dragged Padfoot, who was on his leash, and Shika, who appeared to be in shock, away so as not to become involved.

Madam Bones came charging up to me demanding, "What the hell's going on here".

"I'm afraid I interrupted their killing curse spree with the use of a little martial arts demonstration. Of course this was just a little bit more than whacking each other with Katanaand Bo's, so I had to also use a few simple magical spells to show I meant business."

"Bo's?" Asked Madam Bones.

"Bo is a five or six foot staff" I replied as I removed my Suntetsu from the eye socket of one of the dead Death Eaters.

"And just where do you think you're doing young man?"

"I'm just picking up a few my possessions that I drop along the way." I stated as I unwrapped my Kusari-fundo from around a dead Death Eaters neck.

As I removed my Wakizashi from the chest of another I noticed Mooney was having difficulty in controlling Padfoot. Padfoot suddenly transforming into Sirius Black and showing interest in a boy around Harry Potters age could cause problems that went on into infinity. As I started to head over to Mooney, as a Professor from Hogwarts, a female medic conjured a stool and ordered, "Sit". She then banished my robe and shirt and proceeded to heal my bleeding wounds. Madam Bones of course was not done with me but was interrupted when Daphne walked out the door, she took one look at the disaster area, saw me and started , "Harrison Black are you trying to get out from marrying me, how dare you endanger yourself, are you trying to make me a widow before you marry me and what are you doing without your shirt on?"

/Scene break/

Note: I haven't been to a marriage ceremony yet so I ask you to use your imagination of an expensive ceremony and a romantic honeymoon. As of this date I'm still working on a girlfriend I'm very sorry to say.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – –Almost Exposed

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away.

September 1st arrived all too soon and we had to leave our little cottage we had bought in Hogsmeade Village. It wasn't far down the road from Dervish &amp; Banges and had some top class Goblin wards installed. We had Jenny take our trunks to our married quarters at Hogwarts. Although it seemed redundant we 'apperated' to Kings Cross station to take the traditional Hogwarts express train ride. This also kept our little cottage and where is was located as a starting point in any searches.

Daphne and I obtained a compartment were soon joined by Tracy and Zabini." Oh! Daphne you have to tell me all about your honeymoon, where you went and what you did." Zabini looked at me and just shook his head.

That particular conversation had not even got started when part of the Golden trio slid open the compartment door and entered, "Harrison Black why didn't you tell me you know Kung Fu? I saw your picture in the Dailey Profit. Which clan in Japan did you train with? If I knew we could have done our ch'i together in the morning, I have a green belt what is your rating? I find the training getting really difficult, what you think?"

I didn't know whether to shake my head or really tried to explain. It had taken many months in my journey to obtain my black belt but then my real journey began training to become a Shinobi. Now years later my journey continues and she wants to do chi's together in the morning.

I didn't have a chance to answer as Draco and his two goons tried to enter the compartment. Draco pushed the Granger girl out of the way; she fell into a sitting position on one of the seats across from Daphne. Green belt standards must be falling in England I thought but turned my attention to the doorway. The two goons really couldn't enter at the same time while Draco did partially so the goons stood in the corridor watching Draco's back." The Dark Lord wants you dead, Black."

"Is he planning on doing it himself or is he farming it out to you lot?" I laughed.

"We're..." Draco never finished this next sentence as he got a stunner to the back. As Draco fell face down on the floor of the compartment Crab and Goyle turned around and charged Ron Weasley. I figured Weasley was in for good trashing when stunners came from either end of the corridor. Ron Weasley was joined by his twin brothers who started slapping each other on the back and congratulating themselves on such a great job stunning the nasty Slytherins'.

I levitated Draco out into the corridor and closed the compartment door. Granger feeling like a third thumb excused herself and joined the Weasley's. That started a conversation over what nice things the Weasley's could do for the rest of our housemates as there was quite a list of junior Death Eaters that needed stunning.

/Scene break/

The rumor mill was in full whisper mode during the welcoming feast and I appeared to be the main course.

Some Muggle born must have blabbed because after breakfast the next morning," Mr. Black please accompany me to my office." My picture had been taken in the alley without my shirt on and was prominently displayed my tattoo in the Dailey Profit photograph. Someone must have recognized my Dragon tattoo and what they thought it stood for and whispered in the Headmasters ear.

As I headed to the Headmaster's office I was chuckling to myself on what the tattoo really signified. The average person, if they saw the tattoo, always started thinking of Kung Fu and black belts for which our school was known for but in reality my group was a covert association of assassins.

"Ah Harrison have a seat, care for a lemon drop? So are you enjoying your first week back at Hogwarts"

"No thank you Headmaster and yes we are enjoying our first week back. What can I do for you today Headmaster?"

"I called you here today for a little chat as I find you to be a very interesting young man."

"How is that Headmaster?"

"Your being married indicates you have been emancipated which must be an exciting tale. This brings me to your capabilities as demonstrated in Diagon alley, what can you tell me about the training you received to be awarded that tattoo."

I was wondering if this was a fishing expedition or he knew more than he was letting me believe." It represents my school in Japan and completing my journey to a black belt. Might ask why this interest Headmaster?"

"As one by many titles I am the head of the ICW and am quite familiar with what that tattoo represents. I also am also the head of another organization that is fighting for the light and is dedicated to stopping the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort. I was hoping that you could be persuaded to join this little organization."

"You'll need to give me a little bit more information on this organization before I could commit."

"Simply put we do everything we can to stop Lord Voldemort and his followers short of using the three unforgivable curses. Using the physical arts you would give us another tool in defeating this evil wizard. You of course would be asked to refrain from using your sword as a means of stopping their activities. However, I'm sure your talents would assist us greatly in capturing these evil wizards without resorting to killing them."

This was a fishing expedition because it was obvious he had a very limited idea of who he was trying to hire. First I was thinking this Headmaster had to be balmy to try to enlist a child in school into an organization just because the child could do a bit of Kung Fu. Secondly I could just see their reaction if they found that a Shinobi capabilities included espionage, sabotage, infiltration and assassinations. Messing with a Shinobi was usually quite terminating to your lifeline. The Headmaster however continued to drone on in an attempt to show me how great it was working for the "Light".

"While I see that your dedicated Headmaster but I'm afraid that I must decline. My wife and I are here for schooling and my black belt training should remain my hobby. This feud of yours with this Voldemort contains no interest to us and we shall be returning to Japan when we completed our schooling."

"Don't your parents miss living here in England?"

"My father has his interests for remaining in Japan which also outweighs his needs to return to England."

"So you were born and raised in Japan?"

I wondered what he was fishing for now," I was born here in England but I have spent my entire life in Japan." That's when I felt a light mental probe bounce off my shield and I said, "Well if that's all Headmaster I have classes to attend."

"Yes, very well, off you go."

/Scene break/

"I told Professor McGonagall that you were seeing the Headmaster. She didn't seem very happy about that meeting." Daphne stated as she shoveled more vegetables on my plate.

"When's our next break? We need to find somewhere a little less public. You might get a kick out of what Dumbledore was trying to do or maybe you could better explain his thoughts. I am not happy receiving his attention nor the offer he presented."

"We have a break right after lunch and then it's Potions for the rest of the afternoon. I figured we could complete our essays for McGonagall later in the library" I just nodded as I knew this was more of an order than an idea and my talk with Dumbledore shouldn't take that long.

We found a secluded part of the library where I had pretty much finished explaining to Daphne what had transpired in the Headmasters office when we got some very unexpected visitors, "You mind if we join you at your table, everywhere else is full." Ron Weasley asked as he dragged Hermione Granger behind him.

"Sure have a seat." Daphne said and gave me a questioning look. Gryffindor House did not sit with slimy Slytherin snakes as quite emphatically stated by Ron Weasley on many occasions. Also Ron's reputation of having an aversion to library visits preceded him.

While studying and writing of essays actually had a low priority for the two, however, statements on how great Albus Dumbledore was and how he kept us safe here at Hogwarts soon became the prime mantra from the remaining two of the Golden trio.

In the ensuing weeks it soon became obvious that our only safe place from those two was at the Slytherin House table and in Slytherin House proper. The two continued to pop up and the subject was always about the great Albus Dumbledore and how we should adore him.

Hermione was nattering away when she mentioned how the Great Albus Dumbledore lead the Order of the Phoenix to protect the citizens from the evil dark.

"Oh! That must be well club that he wanted me to join." I said.

"That's not possible, you have to be out of school and be of age before Dumbledore will let you join." Hermione emphatically stated," Ron and I have tried many times but they always refuse us, they didn't even let Harry Potter join.

"Harrison told them no as they really did requested him to joining them and I'm not sure I would let him even if he wanted to join." Daphne answered.

Smirking Ron said,"You don't think you will get away with not joining if Dumbledore wants you?"

"Ron it would be their choice to decline the offer if it was made." Hermione snapped back.

"You're all mental." was Ron's reply.

/Scene break/

The Headmaster was not giving up either as he was calling me into his office on a weekly basis. The first week he started with," Harrison I would like to show you how you would be helping in the defeat of Voldemort should you join our organization."

"As I've said before Headmaster this is not my problem."

/Scene break/

By the second week I figured it was easier let him show me then to argue the point." All right Headmaster make your presentation but I still say you are wasting your time."

"I can see you are eager to start", with that Dumbledore stepped to a nearby locked cupboard and I got out a stone basin engraved with ruins. After we had finished watching a memory of little Tommy Riddle, at an orphanage, the Headmaster inform me of many more memories that needed to be viewed.

"Save your trips down memory lane Headmaster and just tell me your conclusions."

"Harrison Voldemort has many secrets and if you are going to defeat him you must understand him."

"Oh... I am? I think not! That's what your government is for. Furthermore, I only agreed to look, I did not agree to take on your problems.

Dumbledore would not take no for an answer and kept calling me up to his office to convince me it was my duty. By now Christmas was arriving and Dumbledore wanted me to meet his little club before Daphne and I headed off for Japan.

What ticked me off mostly was Dumbledore knew I couldn't really say no to the Headmaster of the school that I was attending. So if he called me to his office I had to go but I did not have to agree to take on his problems. His last push with him was to meet his Order of the Phoenix club before we went on our Christmas break. Since Daphne and I had our international port keys in our possession I agreed to spend the first day of break with him so he could introduce me to his club. If they didn't turn me down, I would turn them down, so maybe there was a chance to end this idiocy.

The manipulating old fool could have let us use the 'floe' or provide us with a port key to meet his great club, NO, we had to take the train to Kings Cross and then be side-along 'apparated' to our destination. I didn't realize that the train ride was only the start of a very weird day.

Daphne and I found the compartment with Zabini and Tracy and got to watch the fun when Ron and Hermione tried to join the compartment. After several caustic remarks on heritage and house affiliations from Ron, Hermione and Ron found a different compartment. This was a unanimous request from the slimy Slytherin snakes of the compartment.

On arriving at Kings Cross everyone's broken up into groups and were met and the 'apperating' began. Dumbledore 'apperated' Daphne and I into a living room which suddenly made me think, "Oh Shit!" From pictures I had previously seen of the room and the portraits hanging there this was number 12 Grimmauld Place. Luckily Dumbledore 'apperating' delivered us into the living room where he ordered us to wait as he departed the room to prepare the meeting. Not seconds later Kreacher popped in, "Does Master Harrison needed anything from Kreacher?"

"Kreacher why don't you take the rest of day off and don't answer any calls for the rest of the day. And if anybody asks tell them that your Master gave you the day off. Don't use my name but say your Master, understand Kreacher?"

"Yes Master, Kreacher understands." As Kreacher left you could hear him grumbling," Half Blood, allowed in the Noble House along with the rest of the filth, not right."

As I collapsed next to Daphne on the couch I groaned, "I hope I got away with that. If they connect Sirius and me they may be able to figure out who I really am that would be a disaster. "What I had not been paying attention to what is all the little clues that Sirius, Mooney and I had been unintentionally leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – – Enough

.

Daphne and I both jumped as some female started screeching for the children to go upstairs to their rooms. A few minutes later Dumbledore came into escort me to his meeting while insisting that Daphne remain in the living room.

As I entered the meeting room I saw about twelve people sitting around the table in a cramped kitchen. Dumbledore took the only remaining chair at the head of the table leaving me to stand like some kind of an idiot on display. So I conjured a nice squishy chair and took a seat just to the right of Dumbledore.

A large dark skin man asked Dumbledore, "Are you going to let him do under age magic in front of you? He's not in school Headmaster." I surveyed the people sitting at the table and was not impressed. So I conjured up a foot rest and put my feet upon it hoping to look like some arrogant punk.

"Why have you brought this child to our meeting Dumbledore?" This came from an over weight red-headed woman who was sitting next to a balding red headed man.

The next person to catch my attention was an older guy who must had been in many battles and lost quite a few fights from his looks, his most notable feature was a magical blue eye that continually rotated around in search of something.

A younger girl with pink hair gave me a wink and joked,"Hey, he's a real cutie, Want to go dancing cutie?"

"Sorry Love but I'm married." That reply required Dumbledore to reestablish order again and he finally started introducing everyone to me.

Snape was of course lurking in the shadows so I couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to the vampire hiding in the corner Albus?" He always used my first name at school so now it was his turn.

This set off a fair amount of screeching from Molly Weasley over disrespecting the Great Albus Dumbledore. This screeching completely over shouted Snape's caustic reply.

Dumbledore raised his hand to establish order and proceeded," I would like to introduce Harrison Black for consideration for entry into the Order of the Phoenix, he..."

"You can't be serious Albus, he's a rude and disrespectful child and I will not stand for you allowing him to join." Molly Weasley yelled causing the goblets on the table to vibrate.

Snape slid closer to the table, "I reluctantly agree with Molly, I find..."

I jumped up and made sure I was heard by all, "Great by me folks, enjoy your war, this Lord has better things to do than chat about how uncouth I am." I then smartly left the room and headed for Daphne.

As I entered the living room I told Daphne, "Thank Merlin, they want nothing to do with me, hang on let me activate the port key." We arrived in Japan to find Sirius making kissy face with Shika. It was good to be back home.

/Scene break/

"Pup, you're late! Are you ready for a great time? Sirius was on a role and our time was not going to be ours but Padfoot's.

Mooney couldn't be found as Sirius dragged Daphne and me to the Osaka Station and finally the JR Yumesaki Line to Universal City Station. We would have preferred a beach somewhere but the beaches in Japan have an official season of swimming, in that; beach use is sanctioned by a priest who declare that the waters are safe for swimming. This usually happens around the first of June.

I have to watch many things as a Gaijin (outsider) in Japan and that still applies to much in my training. Eto Sensei says that Rōshi considers me part of the whole family but uses the honji suijaku theory on my body which translates...before reincarnation as a tutelary kami ones soul must be born and suffer. He loves to make me suffer in my training as my aching body continues to testify.

Shintō reversed the Honji Suijaku teaching of Shin-Butsu Shuugo by Kukai in the Heian period and being a Shinobi I am affected by this Shintō clan. Tradition goes a long way back and for those that count, they have not forgotten. Then there is bowing which is nothing less than an art form. For the average meeting a simple inclination of the head or an attempted bow will suffice. If I tried that with Eto Sensei, Rōshi would kick my ass from here to Tokyo. My teachers required a lighting-fast, extended 70-degree bow.

Shika had no affect on educating Sirius to these facts who was the most noticed Gaijin in Japan but dam he could have fun. Daphne and I had barely unpacked in our luxurious suite when Sirius charged in and our visit took off like a rocket.

/Scene Break/

"Harry when we get back we need to talk." Daphne whispered in my ear as I was kissing her neck and was headed down to other important areas.

"Sex now talks later." I was determined but then…I rolled onto my back, "You know you could have said that before I got started."

"With Sirius running us all day and filling the evenings with dinners and shows, just when do we have time to talk?"

"I know your right! So what's so important?" I groaned.

"The Wizengamot, Dumbledore, the war, where do you want to start?"

"Each are a problem unto themselves so why don't you choose the subject." This was looking to be a long night.

"Let's start with our future in England or preferably our future in a peaceful unknown country as a start."

"Daphne, you're the pureblood with all the training in etiquette, business and politics. What are you suggesting?"

"Love, we need to secure our future if Voldemort wins, or Dumbledore plans makes us flee."

"Daphne your most the important thing to me so give me your suggestions on what we need to do to make you secure and happy."

"Diffidently you need to expand your wealth to America and other places. Swiss or Australia, invest in companies as well as money in their banks."

"It's our wealth so it sound reasonable. What else?"

"The Goblins helped you change your name before so get them to make new identities in America etc. Then get the Wizengamot to recognize your titles so we can attempt to make changes."

"You know there is a good chance that Dumbledore will put all these pieces together and figure out I was Harry Potter. We are still in school and under his thumb."

"We can always leave and get tutors, right now we need a Hogwarts education to fit into the English society."

"I am sure glad I married you the brains of this family."

"Just remember to tell me everything and don't keep things to yourself as you usually do."

"Yes dear."

/Scene Break/

The break was great but now we were on the train back to Hogwarts with all the people that had to see me. Ron and Hermione joined Daphne, Trace, Zabini and of course myself in a compartment.

"Hermione, might I ask what you and Ron are doing here with us evil Slytherins?" Daphne asked.

"Dumbledore convinced us that we needed to increase inter-house cooperation and especially with you two." Ron just looked like he was not where he wanted to be.

"And how did he do that?" Daphne continued to inquire.

I though that this would be special or at least entertaining, so while I appeared to be paying attention to what Zabini was saying my ear was glued to Daphne's conversation.

"He told us a prophesy that he says applies to Black. Harrison is the one that has to finally end He-Must-Not-Be-Named." Hermione's eyes hadn't moved from me as she answered Daphne but I was still pretending not to be paying attention.

Ron spit out the next bit of information with ire, when he said, "He's supposed to have the power the Dark Lord knows not."

"Ron says he likes the part of the prophesy that says that either must die at the hand of the other." Hermione added with a sour look on her face.

"And what does this prophesy say this power is?" Daphne asked.

"Dumbledore says love is the power to over come the Dark Lord as neither can live while the other survives." Hermione offered.

At that point I turned to Hermione and said..."Well I hope that is not applying to me as I don't want to survive with Voldemort as I prefer girls and not some smelly Dark Lord."

"That best be me and not "girls" if you want to share my bed Harrison Black!" Daphne growled.

The not so unexpected interruption happened just then as the blond looser and his two intelligentsias arrived. "What a gathering of loosers, Mudblood lovers and Blood Traders." Draco sneered.

"What do you want Malfit?" I asked.

"Laugh now Blood Trader as the Dark Lord has a special reward for anyone who captures you for him."

"Best beware Malfoy there is now a prophesy that says the Dark Lord is looking for someone who want to love him to death and since I like girls your next in line as his lover."

"What are you babbling about you social retard?"

"Didn't he tell you that there is a prophesy about him not surviving if he doesn't live and if he is looking for me he must want to live it up with boys. I'd watch out if I was you, you are a boy aren't you?"

"Who told you this tosh?" Malfoy sneered.

"Dumbledore explained it to Ron and me over the break. We are here to protect Harrison's virtue from unwanted love from the Dark Lord on Dumbledore's orders." Hermione definitely was having a problem keeping a straight face after delivering that line.

Draco turned and left and suddenly Ron realized what was said and fell to the floor laughing.

I was not happy as Dumbledore was now spreading around the contents of THE Prophesy that was SO secret before my parents died. Was this his attempt to manipulate me or just to get me killed? As far as I knew I was still known as Harrison Black and not Harry Potter and I was still short the scar that marked Potter as Voldemort's equal. Trying to shift the Prophesy to Harrison Black could just get one Albus Dumbledore disappearing from the world of magic. I could almost feel my Katana singing in my hands.

/Scene Break/

I could say 'never a dull feast' but we suddenly had a new DADA professor. It seemed that the Ministry was going to stick its corrupt nose into Hogwarts by appointing Undersecretary Umbridge as our new DADA professor.

After two weeks, the betting was odds on, that Umbridge had the worst class at Hogwarts. Umbridge was in running with Snape for classes that you learned nothing in but Snape's classes lost you more house points. Umbridge's classes got you more detentions. Cuthbert Binns came in third place as he never assessed house points as he could never remember your correct name when he assigned detentions.

There wasn't a class that Umbridge ran that some student didn't get a detention with her. The only ones not getting detentions for not reading or squirming in their seats were the purebloods, they were exempt. Then the rumor mill started saying that you lost blood in her detentions which soon got her the reputation of being a Vampire. Unfortunately some intellectual pointed out that she was seen in the daylight thus killing that rumor. The next rumor was she was a vampire bat that could change into a human. Vampires were known for the ability to change so why couldn't Umbridge be doing it in reverse?

/Scene Break/

Daphne persisted in her drive to secure our future, therefore, Padfoot was ordered to met me and Daphne at Gringotts. Daphne was sure that our trip to Gringotts would not be noticed during a Hogsmeade Village weekend. The Goblin representative was RipJaw along with Griphook in accordance with some Goblin rule or custom started by Daphne's demands of the teller in the Main Hall. I am a trained assassin but not stupid enough to get in the way of Daphne when she is determined. Roshi's words returned to me over the joy in my life.

"How can Gringotts be of service to the Black family?" RipJaw asked like he had not already been notified by the teller in the Main Hall.

"I was thinking that possibly…" I was interrupted by Daphne.

"We wish the Potter portion of the Black vaults transferred to America under a new name. After that is accomplished, we want a new vault under a different name to be established in Germany with one quarter of the vault from America. We then want the Goblin banks in each country to invest in these companies." Daphne tossed a list to RipJaw.

I didn't think RipJaw or Sirius was going to argue from the looks on their faces. Me? I had to live with the Daphne and I recognized this was not something to argue with, she was determined. I had never seen a female Goblin which got me to thinking that they must be passive in nature. Then again maybe they were like Daphne and the male Goblins kept them hidden so they didn't kill all the bank patrons.

"Now when this is completed we will have Lord Black claim the titles of Lord Potter and Lord Gryffindor at the Wizengamot. Please insure the paperwork is completed for these actions and filed appropriately. "

"You know that you will expose Harrison as Harry Potter in doing all this?" Sirius questioned the action but looked to regret opening his mouth from the look Daphne gave him.

"Harrison Black an off shoot of the Evans family and is claiming the title of Lord Potter not Harry Potter suddenly showing up to claim his titles. However, that is a good point. RipJaw make sure an article is planted into the Dailey Profit to that effect, your usual fee of course applies."

"As you wish Lady Potter Black." RipJaw wasn't showing any emotions but I though I saw a touch of terror in his eyes.

About this time I was thinking that maybe I should have her face Voldemort and I could…but only if she agreed…maybe I could… a quick review made me realize that Voldemort would be an easier job and I best keep quiet.

We left Sirius with the Goblins and we headed off to find a pizza parlor before we headed back to Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

There is nothing better than attending school when you are trying to hide some abilities. School robes were marvelous. I was hiding both my wands along with, my Katana invisibly on my back, with Kusari-fundo, Wakiashi, Suntetsu and a few dozen Kunai throwing knives. I wondered sometimes if I clanked when I walked or was it all in the magic in the school robes.

Professor McGonagall was trying to get the class into animagus type lessons so I had to play incompetent in the lessons and hide my dragon form. Dumbledore was still calling me in to view memories of Voldemort's childhood and Voldemort's mental outlook on life. Dumbledore was now trying to find my connection to the Evans family through innocent questions while trying to have me accept the Prophesy as my own. I finally had it one night and yelled, "This is my life and not yours to manipulate. What am I supposed to do take a douse of your poly-juice and become your front man and change my name to Harry Potter?"

The ass actually thought that was a great idea. I gave him the two finger salute and stomped out. Some days are not to be lived, no sooner that I stormed into our quarters when I found Daphne soaking her hand. She had gotten a detention with Umbridge that evening and rather than explode I consoled Daphne and began to ask questions and plot. I was after all a Shinobi was I not?

I learned that she had to write with a blood quill thus attempting to cause pain and ruin her perfect skin. I was pissed. A normal quill was just a bird feather that you sharpened by slicing the end with a knife. The hollow end sucked up ink, messy but effective in the Middle Ages. A blood quill was something different. It was a charmed rod with a straight feather stuck on one end to imitated a feather quill with a metal nib on the other end. Rather than being a flowing curved feather, a blood quill was a straight implement with a feather stuck on the end. The metal tip was to insure it never needed sharpening as the rod drew out your blood as the writing ink.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – – An Assassin cost how much?

.

The next class with Umbridge I obeyed all the rules, I raised my hand before speaking, read her crappy book and was a model student. Except that I had a smile on my face during the entire class.

"Mr. Black! What do you find so funny?" Umbridge croaked.

The Toad had latched on to the fly, "Why this Stinkhart, who wrote this, is terribly wrong about just calling an Auror when there is an emergency."

"This is a Ministerial approved book and quite in line with what you are required to do in case of an emergency. I believe you need a detention to get your attitude corrected."

"That may be your opinion but it doesn't make the author's opinion correct." I insured that my smile was larger.

"That just got you a week of detentions Mr. Black."

I just smiled.

That evening I knocked at the appropriate time on Umbridge's door and was told to take a seat. She then gave me the blood quill and told me to write, "I will not smile in class."

I wrote the line once to establish it was a blood quill and said, "You do know this is illegal as punishment."

"Just shut you trap and continue to write." She directed.

"No Toady, I think I am leaving, have a great night wondering what I will be doing to correct this atrocity or who I plan to contact." I left after dodging several curses. Well...I had seen it for myself...Rōshi...was going lecture my ears off for giving away any freebies.

The next morning, "Mr. Black please report to my office after breakfast." Dumbledore ordered. I could see the glee in Umbridge.

"I am sorry Headmaster but as I have informed your Deputy I have family business this morning at Gringotts, shall we meet perhaps late this afternoon?" Dumbledore just nodded but Umbridge looked like she wanted to leap over the table and kill. I just put a large smile on my face for her to see.

"Lord Black what can Gringotts do for you today?" RipJaw asked.

"I am going to ask that you do as Gringotts always does and refuse to answer any questions about my visit here today."

"I know you are aware that we would never confirm you even being here nor any of your business you conducted at Gringotts. What nefarious scheme are you plotting Lord Black?" RipJaw had an evil grin on his face.

"Let's just say that revenge is very good eaten cold, as a Goblin I once knew told me."

I then signed some Gringotts paperwork, there was always paperwork to sign even if I had just finished signing all the paperwork. I had made sure as many people had seen me entering the bank as the many that would see me in Diagon Alley this day.

/Scene Break/

I insured that I disturbed Hagrid when I requested entry through the gates of Hogwarts, assuming that Dumbledore's wards did not notify him that I had arrived in a normal manner. I was met at the entrance doors by Dumbledore, Madam Bones and four Aurors.

"Mr. Black we need to ask you a few questions." Madam Bones started the dialog.

"Yes Madam Bones what can I do for you?"

"Where were you today and what do you know about the death of Madam Umbridge?"

"Oh dear, you have caught me! I was hopping, while in Diagon Alley, that some one croaked the toad. I am exceedingly happy that someone has done me the favor, how was it done might I ask?"

Dumbledore was looking at me like I was something that just came in from outer space. Madam Bones was giving me the one eye death stare. I was smiling until..."He's lying of course, just like his father. The truth is something that they cannot speak."

"Oh put a lid on it Snape."

"That's Professor Snape Harrison." Dumbledore's automatic response was again uttered.

"Yea, Right!"

"It appears that some one entered Professor Umbridge's locked office and using a sharp instrument cut off her head. The head was found on her desk with a blood quill stuck in its eye." Dumbledore stated the words like he could not believe it happened.

"Ah! A fitting end for her blood quill, many a student will be resting better that it is not being used on them as punishment for class infractions anymore. It seems you have a whole school of suspects to choose from Madam Bones." I smiled.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore sat smiling magnanimously at the head table overlooking the Great Hall, his eyes twinkling madly as he surface scanned students as they entered the hall. It was a shame that the evil people already knew how to protect their minds. All Dumbledore got was scenes of broom closet meetings and how to skip out on essays or classes. This made him exceedingly happy as if you see no evil there is no evil. Now if he could only convince Harrison Black to face Voldemort. With the Elder Wand he would defeat the winning Dark Lord and become the greatest leader of the magical world since Merlin.

Had he been able to enter my or my wife's minds he would have seen our latest fight. Daphne was still royally pissed off to everyone's displeasure. The Ice Queen of Slytherin, who never said much, was now telling me how, how much and when. She was currently upset because I had told her to shut up and mind her place. The English purebloods had that in their culture but so did the Japanese culture. I was raised in that Japanese culture and had put my foot down. Daphne thought that I had ended Umbridge's reign of terror and was upset and telling me off on just how wrong I was. I was just starting my cleansing of Death Eaters and basically if she didn't stifle herself she could go back to her parents. At least her ranting was done in private or hissing that others could not overhear.

While many had their minds protected they were otherwise stupid and didn't keep their mouths shut from leaking some of that protected information. One such idiot was Draco Malfoy. His great father was part of Voldemort's inner circle and one day he proudly said that Voldemort was a house guest. This of course took a tedious hour of listening to him doing self aggrandize but that was what he said in the end. Fizzy had another trip to make, unnoticed through the wards of Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

"Lord Black a word if you please." Professor McGonagall wanted my attention.

"Yes Professor?"

"Madam Bones would like a word with you in my office. She is currently waiting so follow me."

I did just that and chuckled to myself that she would never learn how to stealth walk as her stride could wake a sleeping Samurai with a hearing problem.

"Lord Black I have a few questions over the unfortunate death of Madam Umbridge."

Madam Bones stated the second I entered the room.

"What possible help could I possible be Madam?"

"The Ministry knows you are trained in the martial arts, I am here to ask you whether you were trained by the Iga or Kōga clans of Samurai."

If that was supposed to be some kind of shock value they had missed horribly, somebody was guessing. "I fear you have me at a disadvantage Madam. I am not part of your artistic conventional thoughts of someone dress in black with a red sash and having a black cloth wrapped around their face and head as to portray a sense of invisibility. I am just a kid who has had some martial arts training." I actually meant that a Shinobi dressed in whatever it took to blend in when spying or assassinating someone. If that meant to dress as a storekeeper or a priest then that's what got the job done. Dressing like some Kung Fu Ninja didn't get one past the front door of a lightly guarded residency.

"I think you are more than that Lord Black, you did take out multiple Death Eaters in Diagon Alley and I highly suspect Madam Umbridge as well."

"I never said I could not protect myself but you are spouting fantasies. My martial arts trainer says I am a poor student at best."

"I would like to let you know that the Ministry is still doing an in-depth investigation of her death."

"Might I suggest you question people in Diagon Alley as to my whereabouts at the time Umbridge was attacked."

I had missed the current Dailey Profit which was referring to me as an "on the loose killer" in the Diagon Alley attack. They even tied in the new investigation into the death of the Ministry of Magic's Undersecretary. Harrison Black was of course the new wannabe Dark Lord as all deaths were attributable to him, well they had to be right some of the time. What upset me was their hinting that all the children in Hogwarts were now in peril because of my presents.

/Scene Break/

I hoped that they were spending as much time in Diagon alley as I was just outside the wards of Malfoy Manor. Stealth walking would not fool the wards that I was now trying to get in with my toys. "OH! You stupid Malfoys."

Who ever put these very deadly wards only forgot to extend them deeply into the ground. After a frigid swim in the small lake and under the wards I was now approaching the main house. I almost let the cold, which is part of England year round, affect my stealth. A warning sign of my inattention was almost missing the shrubbery with winding routes leading to the main house while the walk ways were covered with gravel which also provided early notice of unwanted intruders. All I needed to miss was traps like trip wires attached to alarm bells or the magical equivalent.

The patrolling guard was dispatched easily as I was now entering the side door. I was wondering how old the place was when I almost stepped on a 'nightingale floor'. That floor rested on metal hinges and was designed to squeak loudly when walked over. I used my Tekko-kagi (hand claws) to walk the walls past the noisy flooring and the wards covering the floor a few feet past the noisy flooring. The wooden walls made for a good grip with a minimum of noise.

Further down the hall I came upon two Death Eaters who had their backs to me. One joined the headless hunt thanks to my Wakizashi while the other let out a gurgled sound when my Bo-shuriken (throwing dart) imbedded in his neck.

I was expecting dozens of Death Eaters in the place as I approached what looked like a ballroom. The area was pleasantly void of guards. As I Shadow walked into the ballroom I saw at the far end a throne like chair, filled with a snake like being, with a black robed individual kneeling at his feet. The ballroom was otherwise empty.

"You have served me well Severus. I need the potions on this list as soon as possible."

"Yes Master."

"Tell me is the Old Man still in the dark and professing his save the world mantra?"

"He is Master, he also fails to see all of your faithful in Slytherin house."

"And how is young Malfoy getting along with his assignment?"

"Master, he is refusing to let me help or tell me of his progress."

"Yes he is quite arrogant; tell him I want to see him at his next break or Hogsmeade visit."

"As you command, My Lord."

"And what do we have here sneaking along the walls?" Voldemort asked as he raised his wand.

I never thought I was visible in my shadow walking but at least I was better at shadow walking than my walking on water.

Severus Snape was a cautious and sly individual, which was how he was able to survive both Voldemort and Dumbledore. What he saw was a short man stepped out of the shadows with a black hood covering his head; he wore a long black leather coat, black clothing with black boots. Snape approved of the wardrobe but the fool was in the presents of the Dark Lord and would soon be dead. Snape's attention was drawn to what the short man lifted from under his leather coat. Even Snape, who had lived most of his life in the Wizard World, recognized the man was lifting the deadly shape of a sawed off shotgun. Not only was it deadly looking but that the barrels now looked like huge tunnels, soon to deliver an even larger and deadlier Muggle type death.

Snape threw himself to the side as…BOOM! BOOM! filled his ears. Crab walking on all fours he knew his shorts would have to be changed if he lived long enough.

I now found that there was indeed a few Death Eaters in Malfoy Manor as they came rushing into the room. They were expecting on irate Dark Lord not me heading straight at them. I was now tossing the rest of my Bo-shuriken and striking with my Katana as I exited through the Death Eaters and out of the ballroom. I did leave a couple grenades for the remaining Death Eaters. I had also left a few sticks of muggle dynamite earlier on a timing device in the broom closet in the hallway.

I magically activated a few incendiaries in the Manor as I exited as well as those I had placed on the grounds. I rushed to the lake to swim under the wards and hurriedly escape this pureblood's fun house.

/Scene Break/

That night Daphne found me on the couch of our quarters staring into the fire. I was wondering if I was lucky enough to have ended the major part of our problems or whether there was more to come.

Daphne took one look at me and I knew I was in for verbal hell. But then she seemed to change an instant later.

"Come on Lord Black let's get you out of all that leather and see where you are bleeding this time." Daphne was trying to make light of my condition. I was not seriously hurt but there were some cuts bleeding slightly. While I was invisible to the naked eye when shadow walking, glass and debris from an exploding building were blind in their movement.

"So what were you up to tonight that you failed to inform me about?" Daphne asked as she gave me a kiss and helped me remove all my stuff. It was hard to say that I was out for a casual stroll when she is pulling knives, swords, explosives and other paraphernalia off my bleeding body. With all the weight that I carried I had done more of a walk on the bottom of Malfoy's lake than swimming.

"Well dear I just attacked Malfoy Manor and blew a few holes in the Dark Lord for a bit of light entertainment." I was expecting a verbal assault but I got…

"I guess I just have to keep you respectable in public and hope you return in private."

Daphne then dragged me to the bath, fixed my cuts and dumped me in the tub. She then had her way with me to my delight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 –Its all your fault

.

A full accounting was not found in the Dailey Profit but there was a large section on the fires that almost burnt Malfoy Manor to the ground.

"Mr. Black please report to the Headmaster's office after you have finished breakfast." Professor McGonagall directed.

As I entered the Headmaster's office I was a bit taken back by the number of people awaiting my arrival. Minister fudge was pacing, Lucius Malfoy was laid back in one of the chairs while Madam Bones was on the edge of her chair. Kingsley Shackleford was there with two Aurors. Snape was already lurking in the corner rubbing his hands together in anticipation as Professor McGonagall took a seat next to Professor Flitwick.

"Mr. Black there been some serious charges to made about your involvement in the burning..." Dumbledore was cut off by Lucius Malfoy.

"We don't need all this useless chatter just have your people arrest him Minister."

"Yes, a excellent suggestion, Madam Bones arrest Harrison Potter for arson and burning down of Malfoy Manor." Fudge ordered.

"Might I ask what brings you folks to the conclusion that I am responsible for the fire at Malfoy Manor?" I asked trying to use an innocence child's face to hide behind.

"My son has informed me that you were not at the castle at the time my Manor was attacked. Further the guards have stated that person answering your description was the culprit." Lucius attempted to out do a Snape sneer.

"Since when is my whereabouts something that to your son is tasked to report to the ministry, Malfoy. Secondly I'm sure that the magical community is full of adults that meet my description so I ask again, how am I responsible for any fire at Malfoy Manor?"

"Cornelius I don't believe that the Wizengamot is going to prosecute a case on such flimsy evidence." Dumbledore twinkled.

"Dumbledore I can't be seen as doing nothing and this little murdering arsonist needs a little 'Veritaserum' stuffed down his throat. Madam Bones arrest the brat!"

I figured I might as well add my two cents..."Oh! Yes I can see myself in front of the Wizengamot with three quarters of the school as witnesses. I'm sure there testimony that his little lying snot is a trouble maker and hates my guts. Yep, nothing like seen doing something in front of the press."

"I'm sorry Minister, Mr. Dumbledore is correct I cannot arrest Mr. Black with the evidence so far provided." Madam Bones did not look happy.

"You do as you're told or I will find someone who will!"

"Minister you will have my resignation before I arrest Mr. Black based on the evidence you have provided."

"Fine! Your resignation is accepted, Shackleford you're now in charge, arrest the cretin!"

"Sorry Minister but I too will resign before I arrest someone without proper evidence."

Fudge stormed out of the office followed by Malfoy, Shackleford and the two Aurors. Madam Bones used the fireplace to 'floe' to her office to start cleaning out her personal effects.

"Now that that has been settled for the moment, I would like a few words with Severus."

Taking that as my clue to get lost so I headed down to find Draco and give him the two finger salute.

After everyone had departed the office," Severus is there any further word concerning the Dark Lord's return to the living?"

"None headmaster. Once they dragged his body to the new location Bella ran everybody out of the bedroom with threats of death for anyone who entered that room. She gave me a list of regeneration potions that I was to provide immediately. When I returned, she grabbed the potions, disappeared into the bedroom and a hour later the Dark Lord was back issuing orders."

"Did she leave to go anywhere?"

"Not that I am aware of Headmaster but full security was not reestablished until after the return of the Dark Lord's so it is possible that she could have left and returned."

"What about the shooter, could it be Mr. Black a mere student?"

"Albus all I know is whoever he is I want nothing to do with him. Whoever it was, he walked through some of the most dangerous lethal wards and never set off an alarm. He bypassed several Muggle and Wizard traps and entered the room without the Dark Lord realizing he had arrived at Malfoy Manor. I will swear he stepped out of the shadows before coming visible and wasn't using an invisibility cloak or a 'Disillusionment Charm'."

"Severus are you sure were not under some kind of 'Confundo' charm?"

"That is always possible but you tell me how after he left parts of the room exploded? We had just gotten past the wards when half of the Manor exploded and fires broke out not only in the Manor but on the grounds themselves."

"Thank you Severus, let me know if there's anything new that turns up."

/Scene break/

Speculation ran high in the Dailey Profit that I had again attempted to kill Voldemort as the new and up coming dark Lord. It appeared that Fudge was again influencing the paper and what they reported. The Dailey profit reported how Madam Bones of the Ministry was investigating Harrison Black's destruction of Malfoy Manor. It seemed that Fudge had a change of heart over firing Madam Bones. They further went on to suggest that if it was proven, that I had indeed done the nasty deed, that I should be immediately be tossed through the Veil of Death. They then went on to extensively cover Lucius Malfoy's philanthropic donations to St Mungo and how he was a super nice chap.

It took almost a month for the general population to realize Voldemort had returned. It was hard to hide his appearance in Diagon Alley as he threw a few killing curses to show everybody he was back and was only a port-key away from a personal house call.

I wish that I could port_key away from Hogwarts forever but the plan is to get the appropriate social standing and education before I take over my place in the Wizengamot. That is unless Minister Fudge comes up with some scheme and we have to run off to one of the countries where our money now resides.

"So we definitely need to stop at Gladrags... Are you listening to me Harrison?

"Yes dear, Gladrags."

"That is unless you want to do Diagon Alley?

"Whatever's best dear."

"I wish we had the time to visit Tokyo I hear that Takeshita-dori has the newest cutting edge fashions." Daphne wistfully whispered.

"Don't we have Transfiguration in fifteen minutes?" I stated as one of Rōshi sayings came to my mind and became quite clear as to its meaning, "there was great joy in marriage".

/Scene break/

We spent the majority of the evening finishing off our essays and work assignments from the different classes. Daphne indeed was definitely more studious than I but insisted that I maintain a high standard in my study in all of my classes.

As breakfast was winding down Daphne attached herself to me and headed me out of the hall and towards the carriages and Hogsmeade Village. Her snuggling close to me instilled a serene comfort that I would be hard-pressed to explain. Then again I am not sure what this commodity called love is but that Daphne seems to be able to ring all of my bells.

"So dear what you think? Does this dress make me look fat?"

"Not at all dear but I do think the colors a bit heavy for your beautiful skin tone." I guess I was learning not to actually answer honestly. What I wanted to say was that the garment actually made her look like an overweight heifer, nude was her best dress style in my opinion.

While I was mentally debating whether a cool butter beer was best obtained from the Hogshead or whether a long walk to The Three Broomsticks was a more sanitary and safer option. This of course was decided for me...

"Harrison darling before we have lunch at The Three Broomsticks I must stop by the hairdressing shop as I'm running short of some face creams. You don't mind do you darling?"

"Not at all dear it is on the way to The Three Broomsticks."

We almost made it to the Hairdressing Shop but before we could enter a dozen Death Eaters popped in by the front door of the Post Office. While I shoved Daphne toward the alleyway which was next to the Hairdressing Shop I yelled at her to stay in the alley as I started my attack. Two of the Death Eaters had also started testing their curses in my direction.

I dodged, ducked, jumped all the while tossing knifes and stars as I charged at their main group. On my first pass through the group I had my Katana well bloodied. I had just spun and lopped off the head of the closest death eater when I heard...

"Oh look, the itty wittle baby wants to play wif the big boys." Bella Lastrange chanted as she danced around as if in some static joy. "The wittle little baby has a shiny wittle toy, come on baby play wif Bella." While she was ranting I still had to dodge three of her curses.

I attempted to move toward one of the buildings to start my shadow walking and confuse the BITCH enough so I could throw some offenses spells with my wand. Eto Sensei had always impressed upon his students that there was always someone better and faster than you are so ensure you performed using what you have in the best way you can.

She followed my shadow walking somehow with numerous curses which had me sliding, rolling or just jumping. All the while she continued to run her mouth cackling as if I was some inept child that she was happily teasing.

"Oh my master told me to look out for you wittle baby boy. Master said you caused him a little inconvenience and we were to bring your body to him as soon as we found you."

I was again dodging string of curses from her as she 'apperated' a dozen feet to the right to avoid a couple of spells that I got off in her direction. I definitely wished that I had brought my sawed-off shotgun with me when Bella let loose with some interesting information in between her curses.

"I'm not happy wif wittle bitsy boy as you caused me to lose the cup that my Master trusted me to guard. It was a happy little cup but master took it back and I no longer have a piece of him to hold tight at night. For that wittle baby boy I'm going to cause you a lot of pain before I bringing your body to my Master."

She was good but it was only a matter of time before I got close enough to her and closed that irritating mouth of hers for good. It seemed the fates were not aligned in her favor as she 'apperated' near the alley's entrance for a better advantage on attacking me and Daphne got her with a stunner to the back. That must've caused the activation of an emergency port key as all of the Death Eaters still alive disappeared. It appeared the dark Lord did not care for the return of any of his dead Death Eaters.

Seconds later Kingsley Shackleford and a dozen Aurors popped in right in front of me as Daphne had flung herself onto me in a huge hug. Minister Fudge appeared after the Aurors had cleared the area..."Arrest the brat! We can't have him killing innocent civilians!"

Fudges thinking changed seconds later as he was basically booed by the people who were exiting from the surrounding shops and alleyways. Not an overly smart political move to try to arrest the hero of the moment.

/Scene break/

We hustled back to Hogwarts and made it back to our married quarters. I was enjoying a large sigh of relief when Daphne started." You do know that the dufus is going to have us in his office first thing in the morning?"

"You mean he will have me there to..."

"No Harrison, you and I are going to face the dufus together as I believe he needs to learn a few things."

I was not really ready for another lecture or discussion so I use a couple of the pressure points that Rōshi had told me about. Daphne was now ready for a romp in our comfortable bed and the dufus was now forgotten, at least for a little while.

/Scene break/

The next morning we got the traditional..." Mr. Black please report to my office after breakfast." The meeting however was quite different with a lot of yelling, threats, and blackmail. Overall it turned out to be a very interesting meeting starting with...

"Mrs. Black I do not believe I asked for your attendance at this meeting."

"What you want Headmaster is most likely secondary to the needs and wants of House Black. Harrison has been way too lenient in dealing with you Headmaster and I am here to ensure that things are handled properly."

Dumbledore shock both myself as well as Daphne as he just launched into his spiel without a blink of the eye and as if Daphne hadn't said a word.

"Mr. Black is come to my understanding that your father is the escape fugitive Sirius Orion Black. Should you find it clear to assist me in the elimination of the Dark Lord I can get him a trial as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot but I first need you in the fight against Voldemort.

My first thought was that it had taken him long enough to figure out the name Sirius Black, House Black and Harrison Black. I was wondering what the ramifications would be by now being exposed as Harry Potter.

"You do realize Headmaster that this is clearly blackmail." Daphne screamed.

"Indeed but that is where the situation stands, it is for the 'Greater Good' as I no longer have access to a particular item. I need Mr. Black's participation and I will use every tool I have to accomplished that. Now there is also a prophecy that has arisen that concerns you Harrison and our fight with the Dark Lord."

It was obvious Dumbledore was not giving us the entire truth so how could we believe anything he says? What particular item? What prophecy? But he just said Mr. Black not Harry Potter, he was still referring to me as a Black. Hadn't the fool made the connection yet? Sirius Black was the godfather of Harry Potter, this would need some serious discussion with Daphne a bit later.

The situation was bandied back and forth and a number of various areas were discussed but in the end we gave Dumbledore a tentative acceptance. Sirius was to get a trial and I was to participate with Dumbledore's pensive memories as a start and joined him in some kind of a search when the time was right. We would have to wait and see if Dumbledore had made the connection that I started out life as Harry Potter or whether he was planning to use that information in one of his 'Greater Good' plans.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13—The two prophesies?

.

A few days later we were back and Dumbledore's office. "I think I have a prophecy that will need your undivided attention. So if you both will join me we shall view it in my pensive." He walked over to the cabinet against the wall unlocking the glass doors and removed a stone bowl. He placed it on his desk and poured a vile of a silvery substance into the bowl. We touched our fingers to his silvery substance and we began to see what Dumbledore thought was so important.

"The Lightning Bolt child has made his escape and the void must be filled or all is lost... should the void not be filled by the child from the East the world will be cast into darkness. The Lightning Bolt child has made his escape... "

After we had exited the pensive Dumbledore give us his point of view,"As you see this prophecy is extremely important. The wizard world has lost Harry Potter and you apparently are the child from the East. What you and your wife contemplate these revelations it is imperative that you not discuss this with anyone else."

"We will follow your guidance on this Headmaster." Daphne answered, which shocked me into silence so I only nodded.

That's when his explanation got quite heavy because Dumbledore was apparently trying to convince us that there were several Horicuxes and they were crucial to end Voldemort's existence. Further, it was crucial that Dumbledore and I hunt them down together before I could attempt to kill Voldemort and, blah, blah, blah. We left for lunch with Dumbledore's insistence that we keep to the schedule and report to review memories every Friday night to gain insight into the Dark Lord's thinking and plans.

As we left the headmasters office and headed toward lunch I had a profound statement to make..." That was the biggest pile of codswallop that I have ever heard, why in the hell did you say that we would follow his directions?"

Daphne was giggling,"It was hard for me to keep a straight face over that ridiculous prophecy. At least he hasn't figured out that you are also Harry Potter Mr. Harrison Black."

"It's best we attend is Friday meetings so that Dumbledore keeps thinking that his plans are working. However, whatever his plans are I wouldn't bet your cute ass that you're going to be safe from Dumbledore or Voldemort." Daphne grouched.

The next Friday Daphne was off attempting to find more about what is a stupid Horicux as she was not about ready to believe Dumbledore exclamations. I got to view some memory about a cup from some fat old lady in his boring pensive.

"That's all the information you got for spending half the night with Dumbledore?" Daphne wasn't overly happy.

"Don't get too upset as it may be the same cup Bella was yakking about losing when they were bringing back the Dark Lord."

/Scene break/

"Enough of the memory trip Headmaster, let's get down to brass-tacks." I wanted the Horicuxes not memories from Dumbledore. "Enough of the memory trips, I want to know how many, how many have you found, were they were found and where you think the rest of them are located. If you give me any more doubletalk I'll packed up my wife and we're heading to some remote country and you can fight this war all by yourself."

"I still think it's a mistake that you won't fully understand your enemy. However, I've found a ring in the Gaunt shack, the diary was in the Chamber of Secrets, the Tiara in a room called the Room of Requirements, and Slytherin's locket unbelievably was in the house where the Order of the Phoenix meets. But unfortunately you have to wait for my guessing where the rest are until next Friday as I have to confirm some facts."

"Fine, so how goes the trial for Sirius Black?"

"I'll have more definite information by next Friday when we meet to view another memory."

To tell the truth I was about ready to take Dumbledore and pin his scrawny ass to the wall with a couple of my knives and slowly cut him until he told me what the hell was going on and what his great Master Plan entailed. If it wasn't for Daphne's diverting me with back rubs and insisting on a joint bath Dumbledore would have by now resemble the contents of a sushi bar. This made me chuckle as I was the one with all the pressure points to make a female go gaga yet she was still extracting my promise not to hurt the old fart, yet.

While it seemed forever Friday soon charged up and I was again in the Headmaster's office, facing a pensive memory, with Mr. Twinkles.

"This is where one of our Phoenix members ran into Voldemort's snake. Pay close attention when he kills the snake and the wrath like substance which escapes." Dumbledore explained before we entered the pensive.

I thought, 'Like I had never seen this happen before?'

"So this leaves us to hunt down one more object and of course Harry Potter. I believe Harry Potter's scar is also a Horicux. Now this memory will give you a glimpse into what he could look like and what his scar looked like as a baby."

Just as Dumbledore was about to pour the memory to the pensive Professor McGonagall burst into the office exclaiming," Albus you have to come quickly as Gryffindor and Slytherin house are in open warfare in the Great Hall."

As my mind was clicking along I decided that Harry Potter was the last Horicux which meant it had been dealt with by the Shtriga and her baby. So that meant that Voldemort was mortal unless he decided to make about 300,000 more soul jars. A musical burst from Fawkes interrupted my thoughts as he flew over to the bookshelf. Fawkes extracted a book, opened it on Dumbledores desk, there in the book was a vile which Fawkes removed and then presented the vile to me in his clutch claw.

Why not I thought, it was just probably a happy memory with Dumbledore playing patty cake with the McGonagall. As I entered the memory I realized it was another prophecy being made by Trelawney to Dumbledore.

"The world has been saved by the leader of the light... Death will befall this new Savior upon attacking the second Dark Lord, throwing evil across the known world... The world will be saved by a new leader of the light. It is the second and not the first that will free the world from darkness caused by the second Dark Lord but beware the third Dark Lord approaches."

Returning the memory to the vile and returning the file to the book I carefully returned it to the shelf. Thanking Fawkes I pondered over what I had seen in the memory. That must be why when Dumbledore fights with Voldemort Dumbledore only uses defensive magic and never really tries to kill Voldemort. Sense is suddenly shining over all of the prophecies and how Dumbledore's manipulations are fitting together.

/Scene break/

"So that's how I have it figured Daphne, Dumbledore is powerless and wants me to take out Voldemort and then Dumbledore can take me out. What is your thoughts?

"Let's just hope we get to graduate Hogwarts and get you installed in the Wizengamot before snake face makes those decisions for us." Daphne ended up being partialy right.

"Just remember if there is real trouble to get to our house in Hogsmeade or straight to Japan. Sirius and Mooney will protect you. Neither the Ministry nor Dumbledore are paying me to end Voldemort's existence so I have no real incentive to protect the Ministry or Dumbledore".

/Scene break/

NEWT's were done and within a few days the entire school would be heading home we were looking for our summer to start in Japan. Daphne and I were definitely in the mind to get away by ourselves with no school, Headmaster, or leftover Marauders. What we would do with the rest of our lives could wait a while. The entire school was looking forward to the Hogwarts Express back to Kings Cross and summer vacation. Unfortunately Voldemort had a different idea.

Our first indication was a couple of Giants beating on the front gates of Hogwarts. Once the gates collapsed the Death Eaters, Werewolves and their accompanying Dementors flooded onto the grounds. Acromantula of the large variety would entered from the Forbidden Forest a bit later.

"Harrison I am not about ready to leave so don't even ask. I am going to stay right here protect my investment in your dumb ass. Is that clear Harrison?"

While Daphne protested I slipped a port-key into her hand which sends her to her parents house. With all the niceties aside she was a hindrance in the fight that was just starting. In all reality most everyone in the school was a liability. I however stop by our quarters to pick up some the niceties for the upcoming Inquisition.

It is not like I had hundreds of throwing knives or enough of my favorite Bo-shuriken throwing darts but I had a few. I did have a couple of Suntetsu metal spke with the middle finger loop and my ever favorite Kusari-fundo, my power chain with weights on the end and my pride and joy my Katana.

Normally I was happy just swinging my Katana but today I was going against more than one enemy. Today would indeed test my journey in becoming a Shinobi and I hoped to make Eto Sensei and Rōshi proud. I stepped over the astronomy tower wall and turned into Fizzy as I fell and glided to the Forbidden Forest. As I sat on a tree branch overlooking the grounds I could only shake my head. Hogwarts was going to fall and all I could do was make many of them pay that final price which no one wants to pay.

/Scene break/

I flew to the ground at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I stepped out in my shadow walking mode to implement my plan as weak as it was. There were to many enemies for one person to deal with. I headed to the first Giant which was being herded by a number of Death Eaters. It was obvious they wanted the Giant to bash in the front doors of the castle. As I reached the group I switched to speed walking, became visable and slashed the rear leg of the giant with my Katana, instantly I transformed into Fizzy and flashing away into the face of the second Giant.

Giants have very tough hides and while I put a significant gash in the Giant's leg it did not incapacitate it but it did enrage the beast. The Death Eaters that were following the Giant had of course seen me and they had sent multiple curses as I departed. As I had hoped they miss me as I transformed into Fizzy and flamed, their curses found the rear-end of the giant. The enraged Giant turned and proceeded to stomp and bash his tormentors. Payment was beginning.

My actual flashing into the face of the second Giant got his attention even more so when I transformed. I dragged the knives I held in each hand down its chest as gravity sent me to the ground. I had counted on the Giants slow wittedness so by the time it tried to squash me with his hands I was running between his legs. This of course got the attention of the Death Eaters herding the beast from the rear. Again in their attempt to curse me they hit the back of the Giant. They now had two irate Giants doing as much damage as they could to anything within their grasp and their big feet.

Returning to my tree branch I noticed some of my clothing was smoking but I seem to be unharmed. The third Giant was still being herded to the front doors but a greater number of Death Eaters were surrounding the Giant in a protection mode. The two Giants were still causing quite a bit of damage but had also forced a lot of the Death Eaters to flee to the border of the trees or had them entering the Forbidden Forest, payment was about to increase triple fold. Dozens only heard the singing of my blades or the screams of their comrades. Payment was sweet.

Unbeknownst to me the Aurors from the Ministry had arrived and had engaged the Giants and the Death Eaters attempting to enter Hogwarts Main Doors. What now had my attention was the clicking noises that were approaching through the trees. I flashback to my branch just in time as the rest of the Acromantula colony had become aware of all the fresh meat scattered across the Hogwarts grounds. Haggard's cute little spiders were not so little and could care less if their current meal was recently killed or were still alive. There were hundreds of Acromantula.

I surveyed the grounds as best as I could but I could not see Voldemort. I couldn't believe that in this big battle that he wasn't lurking around somewhere close. I flashed over to Hogsmeade and there he was, with his Inner Circle, throwing the killing curses into the town and its residents that got brave enough to stick their noses out of their hiding places. He was laughing as he waited for his messengers to report the outcome of the Hogwarts battle, I couldn't pass up the chance. I shadow walked up to the group but that was the only surprise I was going to be able to give them as his inner circle was indeed protecting the monster with their bodies. Voldemort looked diseased and looks like it would be best to put him out of his misery. I then thought back to the Vampire's baby and how Rōshi talked of a disease existence. Doing a tour down memory lane was not what I was here for as Voldemort started throwing curses at me. How he knew I was there I could ask Rōshi later.

With my 8 inch wand in my left hand and my Wakizashi flashing from my right three of his Inner Circle fell to the ground as did Voldemort's head. One of his incompetent servant got lucky I felt the cutting curse slash my left arm as I moved among the last of his Inner Circle. My left arm was useless but at least my hand maintained a hold of my wand. Within seconds those that were not dead port-keyed away leaving me standing over the remains the Dark Lord Voldemort.

With nothing more to do I reached down with my right hand and grassed my 8 inch wand and cast a bandage over my bleeding arm. I headed toward Daphne's and my married quarters. I loaded all my remaining gear and my 8 inch wand into my trunk as my left arm hung useless at my side. Madam Pomphrey always took exception to unnecessary paraphilia in her Hospital Wing. After a couple of quick cleaning spell on my Katana it also joined the rest of my equipment. I then headed to the Hospital Wing with only my Oak Wand to see if Madam Pomphrey had the time to look at my useless arm.

Madam Pomphrey was indeed quite busy but got to my arm a few minutes later. That is when I was sorry that I had left my equipment in my trunk. Minister Fudge, Dumbledore and a dozen or so Aurors entered the Hospital Wing and came directly for me.

"Fudge yelled "Shacklebolt arrest him" and Fudge proceeded to charge me with being the new Dark Lord. "We will have more charges of murder and such after we get this mess cleaned up."

As they were putting on Magical Restraining Cuffs I looked to Dumbledore who appeared to be happy as his eyes were twinkling madly." As Chief Warlock I wholeheartedly agree Minister Fudge that Mr. Black must have a trial to prove his guilt."

Sirius Black still had not received a trial but Dumbledore was all too eager to put me before one. I was not a fool and knew that guilty would be the verdict in a trial if I lived long enough to received one. I put a large smile on my face and turn to Minister Fudge,"My fate is not in your hands but your head soon will be in yours."

"How dare you threaten the Minister of Magic, I'll see you through the Veil!"

I then turned to Dumbledore, "Your failure to fill your end of the bargain and get Sirius Black a trial has sealed your fate as well Dark Lord Dumbledore."

I was then hauled off to Ministry cell to await a speedy trial.

There was a couple of reasons that I didn't attempt to escape or to conduct mayhem right then and there. A dozen Aurors plus Dumbledore would probably put me in a world of hurt if I suddenly started throwing them and generally kicking their butts. The possibility of having a public trial made me smile as I was sure they would have to provide a lawyer and then the press would surely want to be there to report what I said. Hadn't I just vanquished the greatest Dark Lord since Gellert Grindelwald?

/Scene break/

The Dailey Profit ran amok because they actually had photographs me lopping off Voldemort's head along with the elimination of the majority of his Inner Circle. Of course with Minister Fudge's influences the headlines read more like a new Dark Lord killed the old and surrendering Dark Lord and I was a danger to the public. This of course was all tied together with the fifty deaths at Hogwarts. Aghast! A massacre! Of course they did not mention that they were Death Eaters attacking children in a school and many were caused by Giants running amok. No, they played up the massive Auror deaths of the brave Ministry fighters. Again they forgot to mention that this was due to the Acromantula colony Dumbledore allowed in the Forbidden Forest.

Justice for some reason was all too swift, two days later I got to sit in front of the Wizengamot in chains to hear, "Mr. Black you have been found guilty by the Wizengamot and hereby sentence to life in Azkaban." The Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore proclaimed.

Well so much for a lawyer or their letting me say much more than "Err!" I was surprised that the Veil wasn't ordered. I guess Dumbledore figured I would succumb to the Dementors or he could stop by for a chat later. My unbelievable escape plans from being tossed into the Veil had to be trashed canned.

Within the hour I was on a boat to Azkaban and by nightfall was comfortably tucked into my cell. Actually it was more like dragged onto the boat and slammed into a seat, manhandle to a cell where I was physically thrown. So when the Auror with the food cart came to deliver the nightly gruel I felt no qualms about blasting the cell door open using my Wandless magic. I immediately stunned the Auror, blew the cart to smithereens and headed down the corridor. The Dementors got my Patronus as I continue to blast doors and walls on my way until I stepped into the sunlight. Well as much sunlight that gets to Azkaban. I then flamed into the fog.

I was highly disappointed when I arrived in the Headmasters Office at Hogwarts, he wasn't there. I apparently scared Fawkes as he let out a squawk and flamed out of the room. I was sure by now the portraits had notify Dumbledore that I was here to pick a small bone or two with him. However, there on the wall, like some great souvenir, was my Katana with my two wands mounted beneath.

The portraits on the wall were all screaming at me as I took down my Katana and wands. While I was strapping the Katana on and giving the finger to the portraits I decided to leave Dumbledore a little present. The grand magnificent desk that he was so proud to sit behind was now a mini inferno as I flamed off heading to Japan.

/Scene break/

My arrival was a little less than quiet. Daphne was trying to squeeze the stuffing out of me and crying up a storm. Sirius was jumping up and down like a kid yelling,"He escaped Azkaban, He escaped Azkaban!" Mooney was just shaking his head and asking what happened. It was nice to be home.

That night there was small celebration with Sapporo's Black label beer and of course Sirius and some Sake he had hidden in the house. The next morning early we all headed down to local Gringotts for me to take an inheritance test and claim the title of Lord Potter. Just as AxBlade had explained I could always take back the title of Lord Potter as I was the last of the Potter line. We were all laughing over the uproar that would be taking place in England's Ministry of Magic when this set of paperwork was filed.

The next morning I reported to Rōshi. I had never seen him so upset, "They insult a member of the Royal Clan? We are not Yakuza! This will not stand, little Dragon I give to you the commission to restore our honor."

Two days later, in England's Ministry of Magic Atrium, a wanted fugitive appeared and made a statement, "Let it be known that House Black is now preparing to declare a Blood Feud against England's Ministry of Magic. Should not the appropriate apologies and reparations be paid to the House Black we will indeed declare a Blood Feud and initiate lethal termination of those responsible for their disrespect and despicable actions." Written notification was being delivered by owl as this verbal notification was being delivered. The Aurors rushed into the Atrium among the panic to find the new Dark Lord had vanished from where no one could 'apperate' or use a port-key.

You cannot be said that Minister Fudge is not predictable. By the next day Fudge charged into Gringotts with legal paperwork seizing all of House Black's vaults. It was said that he was quite upset when he found there was no Galleons in any of the vault. Minister Fudge also did not know that a Gringotts owl had been dispatched notifying House Black of the attempted seizures.

Minister Fudge was using the Dailey Profit in an attempt to smear House Black. They reported that Sirius Black was still a fugitive and how his son Harrison Black was following in his footsteps as a most wanted fugitive and of course the new up and coming Dark Lord. The Quibbler was reporting something quite different but that was what the Quibbler was noted for.

There was a small article over the sudden appearance of a new Lord Potter. Many in the general population were asking the question, "House Potter? Is that Harry Potter? The–Boy–Who–Lived Potter?

When it was clear that Fudge was going to bluster and sputter and do absolutely nothing to give Sirius a trial or undo my commission from Rōshi I asked Eto Sensei what would be the acceptable procedure to follow.

"Little Dragon many questions have been asked during the decades and Rōshi has always asked "Are we not assassins?"

Fudge kept up his public appearances decrying this atrocity of a Blood Feud and vowing never to submit the Ministry and the public to this kind of blackmail. But a week later they found Minister Fudge sitting in his private desk holding his head in his hands, unfortunately it was no longer attached to his body.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – – Lose one idiot find another

.

Lucius Malfoy was elected as the new Minister Magic a few days later in a landslide election. Daphne and I wondered how many Galleons that cost him.

Well it would be nice to be able to say that my feet were propped up on his desk and I was reading the Dailey profit. In actuality Rōshi had taken over my training and all I could say is that he is a mean old man! I was still failing to walk on water which caused Rōshi to assign additional training as punishment. I call it punishment he called it incentive. The additional training of course was with Rōshi. For someone who must be 1000 years old he stomped, bent, slammed and threw me like I had never received any training in my life. And while I had no time to read the Dailey Profit Rōshi had taken up the reading of the paper. This could only cause trouble.

In the middle of one of our training sessions, "Little Dragon your honor has been soiled so you will be returning to Hogwarts as Lord Potter." This was stated in his kindly way that any fool could understand. Actually you were a fool if you didn't realize that it was an order of compliance.

"Rōshi if I do that I will be recognize as Harrison Black and thrown back into Azkaban. Rōshi, glamour charms are easily removed so I would be in big trouble should I return to Hogwarts." THUMP was my answer as I hit the floor.

"You are indeed the poor student that cast doubts on my abilities." My slam down was now changed into a flying lesson which ended in the far wall.

"What about Daphne? She will never give you a moment's rest." I tried to assert a women's wrath as I dodged four throwing knives.

"Your wife will join you, also under my poor inept glamour charms." Rōshi turned and left the room as I peeled myself off the floor once again.

/Scene break/

"Harry this is absolutely stupid! Why don't we just go to American and enroll in the Salem Institutes College program? I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Daphne grouched.

"You just don't like your new hair color." I stated and ducked a slap to the rear of my head. This was not turning into a painless week.

Daphne continued but I was only half listening. In a way she was right and we were only beginning to see what changes that had been assigned to us by Rōshi. Rōshi great glamour charms started off with the Muggle dying my hair to blonde and Daphne's to red with a little magic thrown in. Our earrings carried what little glamour charms that he had applied. My famous scar not being one of them. As long as the earrings stayed on so did the charm and a 'Finite Incantatem' would not affect our glamour charms. Of course that tanning solution did make us look like we've been in the sun for about 300 years. These were but a few of the more subtle changes that had taken place since our last entry onto platform 9 ¾. I expected to be arrested the minute we showed at Kings Cross.

We practiced the entire summer on using our new names but as soon as we walked onto the platform Daphne almost called me Harrison at the shocking scene we observed.

"Harri... Harry, what the hell's going on here half of those people in Auror robes are Death Eaters."

All I could think of was since the new Minister of Magic is Lucius Malfoy he had rounded up all the remaining Death Eater buddies and added them to the Auror force. A good many of them lined the walls of the Kings Cross platform. We just hurried and obtained a compartment so we didn't draw any attention. I wasn't sure that the Death Eaters would hold a grudge against Harry Potter or was their currant priority Harrison Black. I wasn't interested in finding out their opinion on the matter.

Good part of the summer was used to determine Daphne's new name. Daphne was not happy with any of the names we came up with but finally she settled on Debbie Potter. I personally I just called her darling or love to avoid her look of disdain. Our paper work from the Goblins showed we were transfer students attending our last year of schooling.

We had been expecting troubles but we were more worried about being found out and of course being back under Dumbledore's thumb as Harry Potter and wife. Something we had not even thought about opened the compartment door and..." Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley do you mind if we join you? Déjà vu on the creepy side I thought. Hogwarts chief interrogator had just entered our compartment. While Debbie and I were trying to make our minds to function Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood charged in and took seats like the compartment was full of old friends. Then we got deluged with questions of who we were, etc., our cover story is pretty much ignored the minute I said, "I'm Harry Potter this is my wife Debbie Potter..."

"Come on let's see your scar already." Ron asked being his usual tactful self.

"Ronald! That is not a polite thing to ask." Hermione chastised.

"Well what did you expect with him sitting there with blonde hair, no scar or glasses and calling himself Harry Potter? All the books Ginny reads showed him as a bespectacled raven haired dork with a scar."

"Well Mr. Weasley since you asked nicely I'll return the favor by saying it's none of your business." I growled.

"You will have to excuse Ronald his brains are full of BumSuckels, even the Nargles won't approach him."

"We'll Dumbledore said there was a prophecy that only Harry Potter could kill You–Know–Who and Potter had that thingy in his scar." Ron never knew when to stop running his mouth.

"Well since I don't have a scar and Harry Potter didn't kill Voldemort that must mean your Dumbledore is a righteous old fraud."

"You can't talk about Dumbledore that way!" Ron yelled and jumped up. "Mom says he's the greatest wizard that has ever lived."

As I looked over to Hermione I stated,"Your friend isn't into logical thinking is he or is it just that he never thinks before he opens his mouth."

Apparently Ron had gotten even more hostile but he stopped his charge at me as he found I had stood and was holding a throwing knife at his throat. "Just have a seat Mr. Weasley and do us a favor and keep your yap shut."

Things are just settling down in the compartment when the door slid open and Draco Malfoy stuck his ferret face into the compartment." Oh! Crab look, it's the losers compartment and apparently they have gathered two more losers added to their club." Draco sneered.

"I turned Neville and asked,"Is this school of yours full of loud mouth losers and what's that about him having crabs?"

"How dare you infer that I am a loser, my father is the Minister of Magic and I'll have you for that comment..."

"That would not be THE Lucius Malfoy that was trying to protect Voldemort when your cousin Harrison Black off'ed the Half-blood Dark Lord? I taunted.

"Crab, teach this Mudblood a lesson and make it painful!"

Crab squeezed passed Draco and looked like he was going to pound me into the floorboard until he noticed my Wakizashi against his neck. I was carrying it as it was a shorter sword than my more recognizable Katana which was in my trunk.

Again things settle down as Draco and his ilk departed and conversation drifted to classes and if there were going to be any new teachers at Hogwarts. This was of course after the inquisitor asked "Do you always walk around armed? Where do you hide those weapons? As Head Girl I don't think you should be carrying..." Some of our prearranged story about our backgrounds finally got released later in the trip.

The Carriage ride to Hogwarts was uneventful but we were surprised to find a number of Aurors along the walls in the Great Hall. Then came the sorting which included Daphne and myself.

I'm sure that Daphne was expecting to be sorted into Slytherin as was I but when the sorting hat was put on Daphne's head time seemed to stop and we waited and waited. Finally the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" I was in a slight daze as I walked up and sat on the stool. The hat barely touch my head when it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" I had half a mind to walk up to the head table and punch Dumbledore right in his crooked nose as I smelled a rat. I sat next to Daphne instead as she whispered ..."The hat and I had quite a conversation. It appears that our new friends Ron and Hermione are directed by Dumbledore to make friends with the new Potter's. Being we were the only new transfer students on the train we were easily located. Dumbledore also did something to the hat to force it to put us all into Gryffindor."

"That my dear wife is going to be his problem. Riddle is dead so I can't see why he would need to manipulate us."

The students were returning after the holidays where many had some of their family members killed by Death Eaters or were in Death Eaters families. Many of the students were misguided by the Order of the Phoenix types, Death Eaters types, or just believe that the sun shined out of Dumbledore's rear. So discussions at the table was a mixed bag of loss, depression or happiness to made it back to Hogwarts. As the students were released to their common rooms we heard the all-too-familiar saying with a different name being called, "Mr. Potter please report to my office immediately."

/Scene break/

Waiting in Dumbledore's office was Lucius Malfoy, Snape and several other professors. We had just entered the office when Minister Malfoy sprang from his seat and demanded, "What family was hiding you during the time that you were missing and why did you not contact the Ministry of Magic or attended Hogwarts?"

"I was provided private tutors for my education. As for the rest of your questions, I really don't see that that is any of your business." I raised my hand so they could see was Potter House ring. We figured this discussion would head in a certain direction, of their choosing, so it was best to let them get to the point.

"Well you see, you are a National Treasure since the Prophecy states that only you can kill the Dark Lord, we are extremely interested in your safety as we are convinced that the Dark Lord will be returning." Dumbledore twinkled. "So you will be under the Ministry's protection while I provide you training to kill Voldemort."

"Might my wife and I inquire as to what Prophecy you are referring to? I thought that Lord Black killed the Dark Lord, also can I get some of the stuff your smoking?" I asked while I wanted to jump up and yell, "fooled you!"

"It is not widely known that there was a prophecy made concerning you and Voldemort. The Prophecy states that only you can kill Voldemort or Voldemort will kill you. What is being kept secret is that Voldemort made himself immortal by the construction of soul jars. We have a eliminated most of those soul jars but it is my unfortunate duty tell you that your scar on your forehead is a soul jar. So as long as you live..."

"I am afraid headmaster, you are under some misconception and what scar are you referring to?" Dumbledore stopped in shock as I raised the fringe of my blonde hair exposing my entire forehead.

"What have you done? The raven haired baby I left on the Dursley's doorstep had a scar on his forehead and the only way to remove that scar was to die." Dumbledore whipped out his wand and yelled, "Finite Incautatem!"

The look on his face when none of my appearances changed was priceless. It appeared that the glamour charm ear rings Rōshi had made were indeed working properly. Not that I would admit that to him.

"Oh! The Muggle doctors in America must've been right when he said that I stopped living for a few seconds after my accident. Lucky me!" I did lie to him with a smile.

"Oh my God! It seems that Harrison Black actually did kill the Dark Lord." Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"I wouldn't go as far as believing a Potter, his father was a lying brat so I would expect nothing less from his son." Snape sneered.

"Well regardless of your opinion of my veracity I would recommend that you read the Sacramento Sentinel. Harrison Black did an interview about Voldemort's death, and his being railroaded into Azkaban. Oh! I almost forgot, he also mentioned all the broken promises about getting Sirius Black a trial since he never had one and that he's actually innocent of all charges." It appeared that our prearranged story was all coming out in basically one session directly to the people it was made-up for.

"It appears Dumbledore that the fabled Prophesy that got everyone killed has a few flaws in it. Potter is of no interest now that we know the Dark Lord cannot come back. I for one am going to return back to the Ministry."

"If you would Lucius I need to have a word after everyone is gone." Dumbledore stated as he peared over his glasses to the different people in the room. Dumbledore obviously wanted the room emptied immediately.

"I'm afraid I don't have the time Dumbledore as I have more important matters to attend to than a Dead Dark Lord returning to take back what I now control."

We had spent our time in Japan and had not paid much attention to the infighting in Magical England. There appeared to be something going on that we were not aware of as Lucius Malfoy appeared to be in a disparate hurry to leave. He tossed a handful of 'floe' powder into the fireplace and almost dived in head first.

Dumbledore leapt from his chair and raced to follow Malfoy through the 'floe'. Those of us left in the room only to look at each other in a confused manner. Professor McGonagall finally broke the silence..." Lord Potter if you and Lady Potter are ready I will show you to the Lords quarters."

As we followed Professor McGonagall Daphne asked what I was dying to ask Professor McGonagall, "What was going on between Minister Malfoy and Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"I'm sorry dear but you know as much as I do about what took place."

"Any words of wisdom for us the students, Professor McGonagall?" I pushed for an answer.

"As you probably noticed the Aurors that were in the great Hall. I do not know the full story but apparently there is some strife between the Minister Malfoy and Professor Dumbledore. I'm afraid to say it appears to be a power struggle."

"One might say that considering half of the Aurors are Death Eaters not to mention the Minister of Magic carries the Dark Mark." I said but was asking myself, was the new Minister taking over as a new Dark Lord? I wondered but then was Dumbledore vying for the position? I needed more information but it appeared there was fun times approaching England. The only bright side of all this was Malfoy seemed to have no interest in Harry Potter

/Scene break/

The next morning Daphne and I were expecting a normal breakfast. We were still discussing how our isolation in Japan was leading to a few surprises on what had been happening in England. While I was going to research into what had taken place in the Headmasters Office last night, Daphne had other plans for the evening. I of course had no objection to her taking my mind off of people doing power manipulations. Daphne's idea of manipulation kept my mind occupied the greater part of the night.

We barely sat down for breakfast when the Dailey Profit arrived with a big article over the duel between Lucius Malfoy and Dumbledore in the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore was apparently driven off by a number of Auras which were waiting for him in the Ministry. We had hardly started asking questions of what the article inferred when the Great Hall's doors burst open with the Minister of Magic Malfoy with a ton of Aurors streamed in behind him.

"Nothing like a grand entrance among friends is there Harry?" Daphne giggled.

"I hope you're being facetious because being here has just turned unbearable if I'm not mistaken."

"I think I know what you're feeling about this time. Just remember Harry that graduating Hogwarts will carry the prestige you will need to stand as an English Wizengamot Lord and not some foreign usurper of the Potter title. We need to remain inconspicuous until the next Wizengamot assembly."

While of age, I still had to present myself to the Wizengamot for acceptance but since there was no scheduled meeting for a year, Hogwarts was going to be fun. Rōshi had not given any real instructions other that ordering me here to Hogwarts.

At the nod of Lucius Malfoy's one of the Auras races to the head table and fired off a cannon blasting sound and yelled, "Quiet by order the Minister Magic".

"As your Minister of Magic I am installing Augustus Rookwood as your new Headmaster here at Hogwarts. I assure you will follow his directions as you would mind..." As Minister Malfoy continued I leaned over and whispered to Daphne...

"This gives me the feeling of just stepping off of la la land and into the twilight zone of insanity?"

/Scene break/

It didn't take but a few days to notice that Hogwarts had acquired a large contingency of Aurors. It did take but a couple of weeks for everyone figured out why such a large group of Aurors were really necessary. One of the students had a death in their family and attempted to leave Hogwarts only to find out that the students were being held hostage to ensure that their parents conformed to the new Ministerial orders. This of course did not set well with a number of students. The unrest was quickly quelled by the Aurors using a liberal application of the 'Cruciatus' Curse on any disgruntled student.

Within a short period of time a number of now illegal activities by the students were in progress. Different groups of the students were attempting to leave the school and find their families. This led to the formation of the "Student Brigade" by the new Headmaster. Loyal students such as Draco Malfoy led this Student Brigades to quell the disruptive students by acting as spies and turning in any one who disagreed with the new order. This of course only produced small groups of dedicated students to end this tyranny of the Student Brigrade. Weeks later the first student died.

Little Dragon was about to make his first appearance at Hogwarts.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – – Let me introduce an assassin

.

It had become obvious that those in control of the Ministry were now in control of Hogwarts. It was clear that if you controlled the students you could also control the parents. This of course unleashed a number of the Slytherin and their slime, namely Draco and his crowd. Since Draco or their ilk were in charge they became even more arrogant and dangerous as the 'Student Brigade'. If you got the attention of the 'Student Brigade' you could end up in the Hospital wing or St Mungo without a question being raised by the Professors. On the positive side the Auror count was reduced to a handful but that didn't help the mood at Hogwarts.

One of the most common problems places in school was of course in the dungeons as the Slytherin and Gryffindor awaited Snape to open the potion classroom door. Draco had opened his mouth as usual...

"My father says that we are going to start cleaning up the wizard world by starting with Hogwarts. Once that's done the Ministry is going after the rest of the squibs and Mudbloods in your families. The Ministry is tired of all you losers."

"Are you threatening me and my family Malfoy?" Dean Thomas growled.

"Beg a bit Thomas and I may persuade my father to allow you to become a menial service to the Malfoy House." This of course sent Dean Thomas in the direction of Draco Malfoy with the intent of pounding his head into the cracks of the cobblestone floor.

"Crucio", smiled Draco as he applied the curse to Dean Thomas.

Unfortunately a number of things happen at the same time. As I reached for my throwing knife but Snape open the door and yelled at us to get our pathetic butts into the potion classroom. Draco turned and entered the classroom as if nothing had happened while Weasley and Granger attempted to help Dean Thomas off the floor and into the classroom. The November Hogsmeade Village visit was of course canceled causing panic in all the students that had planed on escaping from the Ministry's clutches. Owls were also warded so no there was no incoming or outgoing mail. This only further incited the students.

The "Rumor Mill" whispered that Dumbledore supposedly had raised a significant force of dedicated followers. This was rumored to be facts from a Dailey Profit that a Professor had dropped. I was whispered that it had reports of skirmishes between the Ministers forces and the forces of Dumbledore.

"Harry what do you think they're going to do for Christmas break?" Daphne asked knowing that the school would probalbly cancel that break also.

"Your guess is as good as mine but they got to know that you're going to have a full uprising if students are not allowed to return home for Christmas."

"But isn't that going to make them lose control of the students back to their parents."

"You're asking an assassin what goes on in the minds politicians, terrorists and/or bleeding heart liberals. Since it is only November we would have to wait until mid-December to find out what is the idiosyncratic reaction. Were going home regardless of what they decide."

/Scene break/

If the world was only that simple... a week later I found a messenger awaiting me in our living room. The messenger appeared to be somewhere between 20 and 30 years of age and had not been sent by Eto Sensei. My mind was in a bit of a whirl, this adult messenger was from Rōshi delivering a message to his slow minded child. Well I would like to think that I was a grown up in many ways but Rōshi acted as if I was still a child. My mind was also laughing that regardless of all of the Aurors, 'Student Brigade', nosey students and wards around Hogwarts the messenger had arrived undetected. Rōshi stated that a politician X in America was to cease to exist by my hand. The messenger handed over a few documents and faded from sight.

"Well I don't give a damn I'm coming with you." Daphne railed.

"We have discussed this before and you know that this is who I am. There is a need and I am the solution. It is not my place to question Rōshi only to complete the mission. You will remain here at Hogwarts as a dutiful wife."

"I'm still not happy."

I chuckled to myself as something that Rōshi has said long ago. Something about my wife bringing me great joy and great sadness as I gathered that what I needed for my mission.

/Scene break/

The documents folder contained plane ticket and a basic description and photograph of the target. So as the aircraft droned on for what seemed like never ending hours, I read the documents I had been given. The individual in question had obtained much power and by his word much pain and death ensued. It appeared too many of his aims or goals were for his own personal gain. There also appeared to be a serious possibility that by the end of the year his power could grow to the point of him being unstoppable. Many of his opponents donated to his purse, in significant amounts, and his next plan would cause the death of hundreds. That, I assumed, convinces Rōshi of the necessity for the fatal accident of Politician X at my hands. If I did not know that Rōshi most likely had another agent in position to seize the politicians purse, that would end up supporting schools, orphanages, and religious activities, I might have a conscious over my current target.

The flight ended in my final destination so my specially wrapped golf bag would only have to be snuck through customs upon my departure. I grabbed a cab and headed to my hotel which is located close to my target residency. Tonight I would rest and scout my target tomorrow. By the day after tomorrow I should be back on an aircraft to Jolly old England. With a bit of luck I would only have to explain why I miss classes for one day.

I immediately saw why this was the one person assignment. The building was surrounded by high fences and a long green lawn that had to be crossed to get to the front door. The lawn was crisscrossed with surveillance cameras, armed guards and electronic alarms. All of this was just foreplay as I needed to know what was inside that front door. How else could a fatal fall down a set of stairs occur when they only use elevators?

While these the guards, were well armed and probably well-trained, many were dulled by the daily routine of their jobs. I slipped in the delivery entrance behind a delivery person as the guards were monitoring the coming and goings of people and their goods. I was then plagued by monitoring cameras and roving guards which took some time to avoid. As I cautiously headed up the stairs to an upper level I hit the jackpot of luck. I primarily was there to scout and figure out the best and fastest way in and out the building. The stairs did look like a place that a fatal accident could occur but now I needed an alternate escape route. I had just finished listening at a closed-door at the top of the stairs. It must've been heavily insulated as I neither heard nor felt any movement in the room. As I opened the door I saw that I had entered the targets main office because he was sitting at his desk. As he pulled open his desk drawer and started to pull out a gun, I fulfilled the contract. The "how" that the contract was fulfilled was sure to get me very long lecture from Rōshi. This was to look like an accident not an assassination.

Since it appeared that I was still unknown in the building and no alarms were ringing I inspected the room and the open safe. Jackpot! His desk and open safe contained enough documents to prove he was not only evil but was plotting the downfall of the United States. I slipped out undetected, checked out of my hotel room and again snuck my golf bag past airport security. I was currently heading back to England contemplating a little alone time with Daphne.

/Scene break/

I flamed onto Hogwarts grounds landed on the astronomy tower. I was feeling pretty good as I wasn't going to miss any classroom time which meant no explanations or detention time. Things in general are just looking great. I had just reverted to human form and dropped to the landing when...

"And where you've been Potter?" You would think that the little Turd would learn his lesson from the last time but then this was a Malfoy.

"As I've told you and your baboons before it is none of your business."

"You will show me respect Potter, my family owns this school."

"Since when does a little toe rag like you deserve any respect? I think it was my laugher that got under his skin because he appeared to never heed what I said. But of course he had to say something before he got his wand out...

"I'll teach you little half blood...Sectumsempra!" The little toe rag really should realize where he is standing and when he is outclassed, not to mention that its not profitable to get on my wrong side.

I side stepped the curse and raised my hands showing I had no wand in them. What I really did was push as a magic through my hand at Draco causing him to step backwards on the landing. Unfortunately Draco step to the rear did not find the flat landing but the first step of the stairs leading down. Draco of course screamed as he fell backwards ass over tea kettle down the stairs. The two baboons were frozen between half drawing out of their wands and watching Draco bounced down the stairs.

While I wasn't happy I still slid my 8 inch wand behind the nearest tapestry to retrieve later. In minutes Professor McGonagall was hovering over Draco's crumpled body while yelling at us and sending off a Petronus to summon Madam Pomphrey.

"A broken leg, a broken arm, three broken ribs, spinal damage and in a serious concussion, Yes, I believe Mr. Malfoy will be my guest in the hospital wing for at least a week. He will probably be unconscious the next couple of days." Madam Pomphrey stated after multiple waves of her wand.

Professor McGonagall turned to Crab and Goyle demanding," All right, explain, what happened here?"

Crab stated, "Grunt... AH-errr... Potter." Goyle was more articulate and just point his finger at me. This caused Professor McGonagall to drag all three of us up to Headmaster Rookwood's office who in turn summoned their Head of House, Professor Snape.

"Okay Potter let's see the wand." Rookwood wasn't very articulate or a nice Headmaster. I was happy that I hid my 8 inch wand as I handed Rookwood my "Ministerial approved" Oak wand. Knowing my luck I was sure that my "Ministerial approved" Oak wand would have some nasty curse still on it but he only found a 'Reparo' and an 'Accio' spell.

All he had to do was see me and, "He's just like his father he needs to be expelled before he causes more damage in the school." Spit Snape as he charged into the Headmasters Office.

"As his Deputy Headmistress like to know on what grounds you wish him expelled Professors Snape?"

"Enough!" Rookwood demanded. "Snape, take a peek at one of our brain trusts and see if there is anything rattling around in there.

Minutes later Rookwood demanded, "What did you see Snape?"

"Just Potter with his hands out without a wand and Draco falling down the stairs." Snape sneered and without reluctance... "I did hear Potter verbally disrespecting Draco and Draco is the head of the 'Student Brigade'. We can't have that disrespect to our authority."

"Okay Crab and Golye, you two, head back to your common room." Rookwood turned to me and continued, "Apparently we cannot prove you did anything to Draco but I am assigning a months detention with Professor Snape for disrespecting Draco Malfoy."

"Your making a very large mistake Rookwood." Professor McGonagall growled, "You're going to set up each of Snape's pets students and your little pet Slytherin brigade for some serious backlash. Tensions are running on the edge of revolt over your 'Student Brigade's' violence against the average student AND if you fail to give Malfoy the same amount of detention this time it could turn nasty."

"What the blood hell are you talking about?" Snape demanded.

"Simple, your little snakes are always running their mouth and injuring students with Draco Malfoy leading the pack with Rookwood's 'Student Brigade'. The rumor mill is already got students ready to revolt over the possible canceling of Christmas break. They are going to see Potter as getting even with the Brigade. The better part of this school know that you two are Death Eaters waiting for the Dark Lord's return. If you don't hand out equal justice the students will hand out their own justice to your junior Death Eaters and this could start open warfare in the halls. Have you not notice all the little accidents happing to the Slytherins since you took over"

"I see your point Professor McGonagall, fine, one detention with Snape will have to do. You're all dismissed, good day." Rookwood appeared to have enough of this discussion.

/Scene Break/

"Harry! You're back early! Did everything go all right? You not hurt are you?" Daphne was on a role she started probing and checking me for damaged areas.

"I'm fine, the only problem is I have is detention with Snape tonight."

"So what stupid thing did you do to get yourself a detention?"

"Just watch how you repeat this as it took some serious talking from Professor McGonagall to it get down to one night of detentions. Draco and his two baboons were interested in where I had been and Draco tried to curse me. Draco kind of fell down a flight of stairs and is currently in the hospital for the next week."

"Well lets get you down for dinner so you don't have to do Snape's dirty work on an empty stomach." Daphne's said as she grabbed my arm started dragging me down to the Great Hall. Knowing Snape and his detentions my stomach could be empty again before the end of this night. We stopped by and I picked up my 8 inch wand which I gave to Daphne as I was use to Snape's detentions.

/Scene break/

"Okay Potter, give me your wand!" Snape demanded as soon as I walked into his class room for my detention.

"You'll be cleaning cauldrons tonight without magic. So you had best get started, the first and second years were extreme Dunderheads this week. Oh and to let you know while McGonagall might be correct you're now a dead man walking."

I wasn't going to ask for a clarification, it could be Draco, the Ministry, Lucius, or Dumbledore or maybe a new group. I just headed over to the mountains pile of cauldrons to begin. Ideally the interior of the cauldron was as smooth as glass but these had been ill used by the first and second year students. These cauldrons already had many pits and scratches which made cleaning extremely difficult especially when the ingredients were burnt onto the interior. Of course if any pit was not properly cleaned, of the residue, it could cause the next potion to fail either in color, texture or just to explode. Cleaning by hand was not noted for getting all the older ingredients out of pits, crevices and scratches. In fact proper potion procedure was to use cleaning spell before you started making your potion, just in case. Of course none of this was ever explained to the students by Professor Snape.

Making sure I was not observed, a little wand less magic helped move the cleaning along. Even as careful as I was not to let Snape catch me he still did a wand summing charm on me before I started to find if I had an additional wands. Snape was always such a trusting person. As curfew was arriving the detention would be ending but Snape had one last trick he liked to pull. If it took you 10 minutes to get from the potion classroom to your common room Snape would only release you five minutes before curfew hoping Filch and his cat would be lurking somewhere nearby.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – – The war is on

.

They did indeed release the students for the Christmas break which had all of us in Japan faster than you say Chris Cringle. We then held a war counsel whose main topic was returning to Hogwarts. Better rephrased, the war counsel reflected on returning to England. The nays were hundred percent against returning to England. But then Rōshi vetoed our vote.

Rōshi normally always spoke in riddles or in a mystic way. I got the impression that he was ready to send to the entire school into beat the crap out of either the Ministry or Hogwarts or both. He had already stated that England's actions were a insult to our clan which surprised me that he had not yet taken any overt actions. Of course he did like to grumble about how he was ill used and the unfairness of having such an inept student like myself in particular.

Sirius was a course still playing kissiy face with Shika but then again I was finding myself doing the same with Daphne. Somewhere in the back of my mind I had the feeling that Remus had also found someone to make kissy face with as he to was away a lot of the time. So far this break was extremely pleasant.

When I say extremely pleasant I was still driven by Rōshi and his team. And they were still upset that I was unable to walk on water. Walk of walls yes, walk on water, no way. This of course was not bothersome to me as their criticism could be brushed off as long as they thought I was still totally under their guidance. To a greater extent I was under their guidance but Daphne was really in charge. So the best example was on the third-day back...

"You must keep your muscles in tone and while you are growing up in power, you must add bulk to your physique to ensure your over all strength is overpowering." So said Rōshi. But then there was Daphne...

"You're increasingly getting taller but I just love that you keep your wire thin physique with your wire thin muscular frame." You guess as to who I was listening to the most?

As short as the break was, nor as enjoyable as it was, Daphne had to have access to the newest clothing wardrobe accessories and that meant shopping." Harry dear you know that you and I are not wearing the most up to date English fashions. We must visit Diagon alley or I will be shunned due to the lack of our proper attire."

I was hoping that the shopping included that sexy lingerie shop, I always enjoyed Daphne modeling the current fashions.

/Scene break/

We just entered Diagon alley when we ran into Hagrid." Oy! So what brings ya down 'ere Arry?

Not exactly wanting Hagrid to tag along but I did not want to insult him so I went for a quick "get rid of most men" words. I leaned as close to Hagrid as I could considering he towered over me and whispered, "Hagrid is one of those women issues that requires our visit here."

"Er.. Okay" he replied, I'll just be checking out the Leakey Cauldron." Haggard quickly disappeared.

We were just down from Florean Fortescuse's Ice Cream Parlor when the entire street suddenly appeared to fill with black robed Death Eaters. I quickly turned to Daphne and whispered, "get into one of the shops as quickly as possible, don't argue, if you argue we will all die." I prayed she followed my instructions but some times you had to put your foot down.

I only hope that she made it into one of the shops as I had no real high hopes of making it out to the street alive. Ten death eaters were fun, twenty death eaters equaled to serious concentration, the fifty or more in the street was sure death waiting to happen. I was contemplating my odds of walking up one of the walls as I shadow walked to a safer location when I heard a familiar voice." Poor baby Potter, didn't you learned your lesson last time? You can't cast a decent curse and you're here all alone in the middle of the street." She crackled.

"Oh! For you I would learn really quick you evil Bitch. "I yelled back as I was trying to find the nearest wall to disappear up. This of course was not a dialogue on a quiet street, all the while we were yelling at each other. I was sending and blocking curses and hexes from the dozen or so that accompanied Bella. Most of the Death Eaters were not attacking me but appeared to have a preset plan that they were trying to accomplish. I was whittling down my inept attackers because most of their curses were unsuccessful in penetrating my shield that I had put up around myself. I was able to deflect or dodge most of Bella's curses it only caused her to grow impatient and frustrated and this was normally lethal to the average wizard. My only luck at this point in time was most of the Death Eaters were trying to destroy the town or Gringotts and not all of them were focused on me. My cutting curse caressed Bell's cheek only caused her to scream, "It's time to say goodbye baby Potter, it's time to join your Mudblood mother." Several green killing curses flew from her wand.

I was beginning to tire and I hadn't made a serious dent in the Death Eater population and more were now focusing on me and less on destroying the Street. I dodged Bella's killing curses and send a blasting curse in her direction, I followed up with a cutting curse in the general direction of some of the other Death Eater. My death was drawing near when I almost broke into hysterical laughter as approximately twenty more Death Eaters poured out of Knockturn alley. Whether Bella got distracted or I got lucky but my blasting curse got a piece of Bella sending her flying and apparently activating an emergency port-key.

If I thought things were happening at an incredible rate I was about to see things could get even more interesting. The twenty Death Eaters that had appeared out of Knockturn alley suddenly found themselves being attacked from the rear by a half dozen of my fellow Japanese school students. Blood and body parts suddenly started flying amidst the screams of pain, agony and surprise. This of course got the attention of the few of the Death Eaters that were bothering me but then I had another bother approaching me from the rear.

"Little Dragon your footwork is pathetic, your casting is ineffectual, and what were you thinking by not charging with your Katana. Has not my training taught you nothing? Have you not thrown a knife or Bo-shuriken, you are in desperate need of additional training." I recognize that voice immediately and almost got hit by a Death Eater curse in my surprise. My thousand year old Rōshi was behind me and he had not arrived alone. Those Japanese students were now up and down the street in the midst of the Death Eaters. That's when Rōshi started his dance forward and into the Death Eaters like a whirlwind of death.

I of course joined in to what is normally described as a bloodbath. Rōshi had arrived with a few of the schools trainees. In folklore it was told of a singular fully trained Shinobi standing up against and defeating a hundred ninjas. Today body parts littered the alley as blood flowed into the cracks of the cobblestone street. The skills that were displayed by Rōshi was inspiring me to become a fully qualified trained Shinobi, even if Rōshi would never admit the fact that I attain such a level. The attack hit the Death Eaters so quickly and deadly that very few escaped.

/Scene break/

It is impossible to determine what really was transpiring in Magical England as what was reported in the Dailey Profit was highly suspect, after all it was the Minister that controlled what was printed. We assumed that Malfoy was controlling the Death Eaters. It appeared to be clear that Dumbledore's forces and the Ministry headed by Lucius Malfoy were in open warfare with each other.

"Mmmm?

"Come on dear today's the day that we have catch the Hogwarts express." I whispered into Daphne's ear as Jenny would be laying breakfast out for us very shortly.

"I don't want to, it's just so comfortable and warm here." Daphne moaned.

"Well dear was it not you that stated that I had to go to Hogwarts to become an accepted Wizengamot member?" I said this as I made sure that I blew into her ear.

"There's plenty of time, can't we skip riding the Hogwarts express, we can just walk to the train station from here in Hogsmeade." Daphne mumbled.

"But look at all future contacts we will be missing if we don't ride the train. Train will be full of all future members of our society and the Wizengamot." I said as I started walking two of my fingers slowly up her hip and onto her stomach.

"Mmmm, only if you wash my hair before we have breakfast."

"Of course my dear, anytime." Daphne had a fetish with us both in the shower and my starting with washing her hair. It wasn't like we didn't have a full four hours before we had get to Kings Cross and catch the train. Jenny kept the breakfast warm.

/Scene break/

By the time Daphne was finished with me I was ready to skip the train myself. But we indeed had breakfast and apparatus to Kings Cross station to catch the Hogwarts express.

No sooner had the train left the station that Daphne was asleep my shoulder and I wasn't far behind in joining her in slumber land. I must have indeed dropped off as I was abruptly awoken by being thrown across the compartment as the train was doing an emergency stop. As Daphne and I were untangling ourselves from Neville and Luna the train had managed to come to a complete stop. As I looked out the window I recognize a couple of familiar faces.

"It looks like Dumbledore's got a new fabulous 'Great Good' plan going." I growled."

"We best get out there and help him." Hermione stated it as if it was a given fact.

"If he's attacking the train, the only thing he will accomplish is to capture Hogwarts students." Daphne exclaimed.

"Why would he do that?" Ron Weasley asked in his confused as always mode.

"What else? To hold us for ransom so that your parents ensure he gets the school back or he takes over the Ministry or both. Just like Malfoy was doing before we left on break." I explained.

"Surely Dumbledore wouldn't do that and the Wizengamot would never stand for it and would definitely take action against such actions." Neville stated with confidence.

What seemed like forever, in a train full of students in total confusion, from an undefendable position, fighting broke out. It appeared that the attack was led by Albus Dumbledore in his attempt to retake Hogwarts, his first step was by capturing the students on the Hogwarts Express.

Dumbledore's forces charge from in from all sides of the carriages but didn't use any spells or curses to break windows or to injure the students. His forces appeared to be overpowering the handful of Ministerial people running the engine. I had a verbal discussion with a couple of my compartment guests on what I was about to do but it took a couple of my stunners, from my eight inch wand, for them to acquiesced to my decision.

Ron and Hermione was all for joining Dumbledore then tried to turn on me as I explained how we were going to defend this coach against Dumbledore. They received the first two stunners of the fight for the train car. Neville and Luna appeared to be neutral and were happy just sit there and see what happened as this was typical wizard thinking. I stuck my head out the compartment door and yelled for the rest of the students in the coach to get back in their compartments, most looked at me and return to whatever they were doing which was mostly gawking and talking. My next stunner scattered them back to their compartments. Daphne and I stood back to back and extended ourselves just enough out of the compartment doorway that we could throw stunners at the entrance at each end of the coach. It would be nice if somebody announced what was going on but until then an attack is an attack.

It actually turned out to be a standoff as anyone trying to enter the coach got a stunner. Those outside the coach could not use anything serious without injuring students which we hoped defeated their original purpose. They were of course the leader and followers of the light and had the 'Greater Good' on their side but...why couldn't someone just say what was going on... trying to capture the students made no sense. In the end our coach was left alone and the train started on its trip to Hogsmeade station loaded down with many additional passengers.

"It looks like they are going to attack Hogwarts." Luna mused.

"Then why not 'apperate' to the front gates? I can't see them launching an attack from the train station." I questioned without expecting an answer.

"The new Headmaster does control the ward of Hogwarts, doesn't he?" Daphne asked.

We waited until the train stopped at the station and as we left the compartment we revived Ron and Hermione from their nap.

/Scene break/

The battle of Hogwarts was truly epic in nature... Not!

The leader of the light forces leapt upon the carriages which were waiting to carry hundreds of students to Hogwarts. Dumbledore's large force was met by a handful of professors and the open doors of Hogwarts which were awaiting the student's arrival. Rookwood fled along with his handful of Ministry Aurors.

/Scene break/

The whole thing was kind of hilarious. The welcoming feast proceeded as if nothing had taken place. Dumbledore magnanimously greeted the students return from his golden throne. The Ministry of Magic however was a different story. Much of the Ministry had been shut down and had became an armed camp waiting Dumbledore's next move or attack. The students of Hogwarts would not learn of this until the next Dailey Profit which of course arrived by owl post the next morning.

The next morning at breakfast Daphne received the Dailey Profit and was telling me of the effects on the Ministry of Magic because of Dumbledore's attack on Hogwarts. I suddenly lost interest in what Daphne had to say because I saw I shimmer in the air. The shimmer was approaching me at the Gryffindor table. It was obvious to me that it was a Shinobi trainee. Whomever just passed by left a note on my golden plate. I had just received another assassination order from Rōshi with a date to meet with his representative for further instructions. I just refolded the note when...

"I'll take that Potter!" Snape had snuck up and snatched the note from my hand, "Let's just see what the Great Hall thinks of your little love notes, Potter!" Snape could not have sneered it louder as a good portion of the hall turned in our direction.

"Eto Sensei had always stressed calm and control. That everything gently flows as the river, spending its time to finally blend in with the ocean. Rōshi was probably going to badmouth me or kick my ass but I had enough.

Snape just looked down the note and started to unfold it as I raised my left hand and squeezed.

Severus Snape only knew that it felt like someone had grabbed him around his throat and started to squeeze and squeeze. As he looked up from the note he saw the face of Harry Potter and those hate filled green eyes. Snape did not need to breathe or talk as he pulled out his Wand. He was going to silently curse that brat into a puddle of cauldron sludge. That's when panic struck as the brat flicked his right hand and his Wand was gone along with his desperately needed air supply. Snape was silently being pulled to Harry Potter who calmly reached down and plucked the note from his hand before he found himself hurling halfway across the Great Hall.

Albus Dumbledore rose from his chair as he saw his spy fly halfway across the hall and falling into a heap. As Headmaster he needed to do something but before something came to him Severus leapt up and wand-lessly called his wand back to his hand and yelled 'Sectumsempra' in a very wheezy voice. This was a special spell that Severus Snape had invented and Dumbledore knew that only Snape knew the counter to this deadly curse. As Dumbledore's hand reached for his wand he froze with his jaw falling open. Harry Potter you just raised his left hand and a silver shield intercepted Severus curse. Potters right hand then appeared to be throwing something at Severus. That's when Severus was literally blasted further down the hall and the apparent 'Expelliarmus' spell delivered Severus wand to Harry Potter who calmly snapped the wand. This was an insult that was considered extremely serious and all this jeopardized Dumbledore's control of Hogwarts and Harry Potter. Dumbledore's first impulse was to kill Potter on the spot, However, if there was one more Horcrux besides Potter's... No, Potter had to face the last Voldemort...then the prophecy was fulfilled…besides Dumbledore had a fight with the Ministry that he needed to win. Dumbledore just sat back in his golden throne and enjoyed the strawberry jam which being served with the meal. After all Madam Pomfrey was extremely good with minor cuts and bruises.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – The joys of Hogwarts

.

Dumbledore and his followers of the light had attempted several times to gain control of the Ministry of Magic by stealth and now by force. The Ministry had yet to pose a counter attack on Hogwarts but many assumed it was only a matter of time. The members of the Wizengamot were only in attendance if they were from the dark side as of the rest of the members were in hiding regardless of their professed standing. That there was a power struggle within magical world was quite obvious.

School was school and finally the Easter break arrived. Instead of returning to Japan Daphne and I made our way to our Hogsmeade cottage. The next morning I was meeting with Rōshi messenger while the Queen was doing the Ceremony of the Royal Maundy. I was being briefed on my next contracted assassination. I must say that my being shocked was not anticipated.

Easter in the UK is one of the major Christian festivals of the year and probably began long before the arrival of Christianity. This time was named after the goddess of dawn and spring, Eostre but the magical community only took the time off from work and school. The Ceremony of the Royal Maundy was for the mundane and not purebloods so therefore it was ignored by the magical community except for the time off of course. The word Maundy was from Mande or meaning command or mandate as in Christ at the Last Super, "Love one another as I have loved you". The pure-blood love was about to be returned as it had been given under Voldemort.

Rōshi provided the plan which would take place the day before Daphne and I were to return to Hogwarts. As everything from Rōshi, in his planning, was meticulous plotted and clearly stated. That I was in charge of much older and more seasoned clan members was definitely a surprise. The surprises that day continued and seemed to keep coming.

The day arrived the plan was to be implemented.

I am a trainee who cannot walk on water, walking up walls I can do but hanging from ceilings is still something I must learn to do properly. Rōshi had sent fully qualified Ninja warriors. The plan directed each Ninja as to which level each they were to occupy and what they were to accomplish. Yet the plan clearly stated that I the trainee was in charge. Talk about frightening!

Level VIII had five magical Ninja assigned for security and to ensure that the fireplaces for arrival would only be used for departure that day. Levels seven through four only had six magical Ninja assigned as no major resistance was expected from bureaucratic offices such as the Pest Advisory Board or the Elf Relocation Service office. Ten magical Ninja were sent to level II as it housed the Auror office as well as the DMLE. I was to take one other with me to Level One. He was to ensure that the fire place by the Office of the Minister was not used for entry or exit.

The Ministry of Magic never saw this coming. When attackers can shadow walk, walk on walls and ceilings, throw in a few 'Disillusionment Charms' and invisibility cloaks and it becomes difficult to know when they have arrived or when they are in place for their attack. As the given second arrived I was shocked to hear a voice booming throughout the entire Ministry, a very familiar voice. I recognized Rōshi voice, clearly stating in the Queen's English, and not in Japanese, that the building was to be evacuated and anyone caught within the buildings after thirty minutes would be killed. The battle was on.

I was extremely lucky I only had to deal with the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister and their secretaries. Only one decided to argue, I recognize him as a previous Death Eater, and he died immediately thereafter. The Minister of Magic's secretary gave a wave as she hurried to the elevators. I then gently tapped the blade of my Katana upon the Minister of Magic's office door.

/Scene break/

By the next morning Owls had come from worried parents so at breakfast the word was out that the Ministry had been attacked and had fallen to unknown foreign forces. Everyone was waiting the Dailey Profit's arrival to see if there was any news on what had really happened. The rumor mill was in full force with a new theory or made up fact. Dumbledore was missing from his golden throne but the other teachers looked strained but were trying to keep up appearances with smiles on their faces.

Since there was no way to communicate other than slow-moving owls since the Ministry was closed as well as the 'floe' network. Everyone was at breakfast awaiting the Dailey Profit. The Headmaster absence only added to the whispering of the rumor mill.

When the Dailey Profit arrived there was the news...and the Hall began to get louder and louder as the students discussed the Profits tale.

"Where did they get this fairy tale? Daphne whispered.

"You got me, but they have a great imagination." I whispered back.

This time the Profit reported a floor by floor account of an attack of overwhelming forces on the Ministry. It reported Dumbledore's multiple trips and futile attempts to gain entry to the Ministry of Magic had finally been accomplished by an unknown foreign force lead by Dumbledore. The articles went on to declare magical England leaderless and of course even after he took the Ministry by force everyone was looking at getting Dumbledore's advice and guidance

To say the least the students of Hogwarts were scared, confused and feared what would happen next. That's when the great doors of the hall opened and magnificent Albus Dumbledore entered regally. Dumbledore sat upon his golden throne and leaned back. Touching together the tips of his fingers he peered down upon the students. The hall was now deathly silent as the students held their breath and awaited the arrival of his expected announcements or proclamations.

The next arrival that morning, at the Head table, did however cause a bit of an uproar throughout the Great Hall, Lucius Malfoy's head suddenly appeared on Dumbledore's golden plate along with a note. Professor McGonagall quieted the hall with a number of blasts from her wand. Madam Pomphrey was soon dragging a screaming Draco out of the hall as he was threatening and screaming of the revenge that he would enact on every Mudblood and Blood-trader. Meanwhile Dumbledore read the note attached.

Dumbledore finally stood and calmly stated, "These events changes nothing I am the new ruler of the magical world, classes will continue as scheduled."

Dumbledore statement did nothing to clear the confusion or calm the majority of the students. There was a quiet fear that seemed to pervade each individual student.

What was surprising was that all of the professors just sat there and smiled.

/Scene break/

The next morning at breakfast as Dumbledore walked in as an exalted leader and strode to his golden throne he was greeted with an odd quiet across the hall. Dumbledore suddenly realized the new table had been erected in the Great Hall. Sitting at one and of the table were number of pre-minister Malfoy Section Heads while at the other end was a number of Goblins. Scattered among the middle of the table was a couple of community leaders such as Madame Longbottom, Lord Greengrass and Lord Ogden of the Wizengamot. Dumbledore also noticed Harry Potter and his wife sitting at the Slytherin table with a couple of oddly dressed individuals standing behind them. It was the unsheathed swords that drew his interest.

"What may I ask is going on here?"

"We have gathered here to establish a new government pending elections." Madam Longbottom answered.

"I think you'll find that I had taken care of the matter as I have conceded to the populace wishes and have taken charge." Dumbledore stated as if there should be no reason to dispute this obvious solution.

"Should that be so Headmaster, we are sure that the populace would be happy to participate in a true and honest election but first we must establish an interim government. Lord Greengrass stated emphatically.

"Your opinions are irrelevant and unsolicited, I am the new ruler of the magical world, do not bother me again."

I dispatched one of Ninja warriors to inform Rōshi and asked for further directions while I directed the others to shadow walk and only interfere if we needed help. Just had the feeling that this was going to turn ugly very quickly.

I do not know how Dumbledore called for help but a number of wand wheeling wizards charged into the great Hall and surrounded Lord Greengrass and Madam Longbottom's table. I recognized one of the wizards as a Death Eater.

"You will depart Hogwarts immediately or I'll have you confined and held for trial." Dumbledore screamed. Being out numbered the individuals stood and departed the Great Hall followed by Dumbledore's troops. Again the professors just sat at the head table and smiled.

I put my hand on Daphne's shoulder as I was sure she was ready to start screaming logic and laws at Dumbledore. She understood and kept her mouth shut as neither of us wanted Dumbledore's people targeting us, at least right now.

I'm not sure if anything else would have transpired such as an outraged student shouting from one of the other tables as we received another interruption.

"I'm going to get my revenge you filthy Mudblood's." Screamed Draco Malfoy as he leaped upon the Slytherin table and sent a 'Diffindo' curse towards the Gryffindor table. Fortunately he had stepped into the butter and as his feet went into the air as his curse went over the top of the students at the Gryffindor table.

Madam Pomphrey was on the job and had Draco stunned and floating out of the Great Hall in seconds. While his body fell in the mashed potatoes his head got a solid hit on the table.

Daphne's along with my whispering was lost among the rest of the students whispering:

"Daphne, did you see the smile on Madam Pomphrey's face? What's going on with all the teachers?"

"Good question! How long do you think it will be before Rōshi sends us an answer?"

"I'm sorry dear I have no idea, no idea at all."

/Scene break/

Late that evening Rōshi instructions finally come in, the note read..." Relax and enjoy as I will show you my poor student how it is done."

"Leave it to Rōshi to make his thoughts crystal-clear." I groused.

"Well he did say to leave it all to him. You know I could do a nice hair wash before we go to bed." Daphne said with that look on her face.

/Scene break/

The next morning at breakfast the students arrived late enough to grab a bite to eat before the first classes started. It was clear that tension was still in the air. The rumor mill's topic was whispered today about the request for students to be withdrawn from Hogwarts. It seemed that their parents would receive a special letter in return. That Letter supposedly stated that students were perfectly safe and secure at Hogwarts however further requests for student withdrawal would be met by the arrival of a special team. It appeared the special team was going to the parent's house to convince their parents that the students should remain at Hogwarts. The implied threat was obvious, especially since the English borders had been closed unless one had special authorization from the great Albus Dumbledore.

Breakfast was almost over when the great doors opened for the great Albus Dumbledore to enter the Great Hall. As he strode to his golden throne he gave the students in Imperial bow. Upon sitting he assumed the position that all in the Great Hall realized as a preamble for his great words to flow unto the masses. His mouth opened and the great Albus Dumbledore's first words were..."Uh-oh!"

These words came to the students with the realization that there were visitors. Everyone seemed to notice that the walls were now lined with Ninja warriors with bows drawn.

"What is the meaning of this? Dumbledore shouted as he drew his wand, "you will leave this instant!" That's when the stampede started as the students had a good idea what was going to happen next and decided to take Dumbledore's last words as applying to themselves.

What actually happened next was confusing, mass confusion. The Bowman couldn't release their arrows which would accidentally hit some of the students nor could Dumbledore release any curses, yet!

Dumbledore was in shock. How did they enter Hogwarts without the wards notifying him? Then Dumbledore had a sobering thought. He could cast a shield and block all of the arrows, or could he? A quick flick of his wand quickly gave him a highly uncomfortable answer, the arrows were magically enhanced. Dumbledore was not sure he had a shield capable of blocking some unknown magically enhanced arrows. Dumbledore definitely do not wish to look like a hedgehog at the end of the fight. This left only the sensible thing to do...

"Fawkes!" Dumbledore disappeared from the Great Hall in a flash of flames.

"I thought Phoenix where only bonded with people represented the light?" Daphne mused.

"Maybe he was one when Fawkes bonded with him." I think we were both thinking...

'He damn sure isn't light now'.

/Scene break/

It was hilarious from my point of view as Rōshi had stepped out of the shadows and directly in front of the Great Hall's doors. The students were streaming from the Great Hall like a great ocean wave but parted to pass on either side of Rōshi as if he was something never to be touched. A few of the professors however decided to object, one of which was good old Snape. He sneered, he ran his mouth, and then he drew his wand. The ancient looking Rōshi stood there with the look one would give to a small child that was misbehaving. Suddenly Rōshi disappeared and Snape, who was ten feet away, collapsed to the stone floor. One of the requirements to be able to walk on water was to be able to move very fast. Rōshi appeared several feet away and started giving directions to Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall ordered that Owls be sent off to Madam Longbottom etc. for a meeting at Hogwarts to establish an interim ruling body in the Ministry of Magic. I noticed that the teachers had lost their smiles.

"Mr. Potter, a word?" Professor McGonagall wanted my attention. "That strange old man demanded that you accompany me everywhere I go until we are sure that Albus will be returning."

"Not a problem Professor, you'll find that Rōshi will only get stranger the longer you know him."

"If you don't mind going back to our quarters Harry, I could do with a lay down for a little bit." Daphne sighed.

/Scene break/

While Professor McGonagall was running around in circles making sure that the students had returned safely to their common rooms, she then headed to the Headmaster's office to gain control of the wards for Hogwarts. She was presently in the Headmaster's office directing the elves to deliver lunch to the common rooms. "Professor, do you mind if I check on Daphne I'm surprised she hasn't shown up?"

"No Harry, you go ahead and run along I'm about worn out, I'll just sit here and have a cup of tea and a biscuit. I'll be here in the office for at least the next hour having a sit down."

I headed to our quarters through the oddly empty halls to Daphne and my quarters. Not finding Daphne in the living room I had off to the bedroom but the only thing I found laying on our bed was her wand and a note.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – – The hunt for Daphne

.

I just stood there in shock as I reread the note:

Harry,

I've tried to guide you along the proper path but you seem to keep ignoring my guidance and your fate. Your actions been foretold by the prophecy that clearly states that you and only you can and must face Voldemort. Since you have not yet defeated Voldemort he shall return again as he has done before. I've taken the liberty of ensuring that you will report to me so that I can give you the proper instructions on how to face Voldemort. If you do not show up by Wednesday you will never see your wife again. Fawkes will bring you your instructions which I'm sure you will follow to the letter.

AWBD

.

I shoved Daphne's wand in my pocket and hurried to find Rōshi. As I raced long the corridors I figured that Fawkes must have brought Dumbledore back to the Castle to kidnap Daphne. I found Rōshi in the Great Hall sitting in Dumbledore's golden throne. I thrust the note at him hoping he may have a solution to my problem.

All Rōshi had to say was, "G0!"

Fizzy was off in a flash headed directly for Gringotts.

"AxBlade thanks for your help." All that AxBlade and the Goblins could tell me was that the only property they knew of, that Dumbledore owned, was a family castle somewhere in Scotland. With a heavy heart I return to Hogwarts to wait on Fawkes.

The next two days I just sat around thinking about everything I knew about Dumbledore and or anything he had stated that could give me a clue to where they were at or where he may have hidden Daphne. Professor McGonagall helped with the search of his office but we turned up nothing. I even had the twins check at the Burrow but again nothing. I was hoping that his see no evil and give the bad guys a second chance would keep Daphne safe. I knew Dumbledore's greater good was only to get his own way even if it killed everybody in his way. His pensive only held a copy of the prophecies and Tom Riddles escapades. Talking with the other professors did not provide any information other than their opinion that Dumbledore was a fruit loop waiting for his own personal cereal bowl to rule over.

Late in the second day Fawkes showed up, grab me by the shoulder, and I was flashed away.

We arrived outside a moderate size Castle which I assumed was Dumbledore's ancestral home. He had his wand pointed at me as soon as I arrived and demanded I removed my robe, my wand and all of my toys. So my striptease began...

My wand was the first to hit the ground followed by my robes, then my Wakizashi, Suntetsu, Kusari-fundo, ten Bo-shuriken, ten throwing knives, several grenades, along with my hand claws and the leather harnessed which held all this paraphernalia. At this point I hesitated as I was clearly down to my T-shirt, blue jeans , shoes and socks but giving up my invisible Katana on my back would be like tearing my heart out besides I had Daphne's wand in my sock as a back up wand.

"All right Harry turned around slowly so I can make sure you haven't got something hidden on your back." As I slowly turned as Dumbledore cast a "Finite Incautatem". I couldn't believe it, he was going to miss my Katana and Daphne's wand, the old Fart was losing it big time or Rōshi ear ring was working overtime.

" All right Dumbledore, I'm here, you can turn Daphne loose now."

"Don't be in such a hurry Harry, we will get to that in good time. Right now you just head into the castle and I will direct you to where your room is located, tomorrow will have a nice chat and begin your training." He directed me there at the point of his wand.

It was a nice room as it made me feel right at home, just like at Privet drive. There were bars on the window and Dumbledore had locks on the door. These locks were magical instead of mechanical but they serve the same purpose as the locks in my cupboard under the stairs.

It took me a while but then again I had all the time in the world. The old boy definitely was losing it as the only magic restraints or alarms were on the door and the bars of the window, the room itself was ward free. I was able to discern this while using my wand-less magic. I also disabled the alarms on the windows and the bars. It appeared Dumbledore did not put much attention here as a window was quite a number of floors from a nice hard rocky ground. The door presented a different type of problem as I did not know what type of alarm was on the door itself or what other wards might be just on the other side. Of course this did not leave me with anything to cut through solid metal bars but as far as I was concerned I was ahead of the game. Using Daphne's wand had a chance of being detected like the Ministry used for detecting under age magic. Of course a wand-less blasting curse or cutting curse made a lot of noise and had to be rejected as an option. I did not want to gain Dumbledore's attention, so for just now I just sat and thought of what I was going to do when it turn dark.

I was happy that I never got close to Dumbledore or let him inquire into what I was doing while I was at Hogwarts. What I could do must still be unknown to Dumbledore or he would have me locked down in the basement or in the dungeons under heavy wards.

Yes this was an old family estate so there probably was a dungeon somewhere. The dungeons would be where I would start my search. Of course with my luck Daphne would be in one of the most plush rooms in the castle. But I now had a plan which was to search from the bottom up and then both of us were going to get the hell out.

While I never could've squeeze through the bars of the window fizzy had little problem sliding through. I flew down to the ground and remained as fizzy in a slow steady march around the Castle. One thing about wizards they hated to be bothered, so their wards were usually set to ignore the comings and goings of small animals least the alarms would go off at all hours of the day and night. I finally found what I was looking for, it was a small window with bars giving ventilation to the dungeon area.

So much for the big search for Daphne as she was indeed tucked away in one of the cells. Dumbledore had only one lock on the door and it required a key, something was wrong, this was too simple. I closed my eyes and let my senses feel the surroundings and I felt the little tickle of the wards covering the area. I let out a sigh of relief that they were not motion wards but I would bet that even my wand-less 'Alohomora' would set them off. Now came the hard part in that I had to find something that I could use to pick the lock on the cell door. I couldn't be lucky enough to find the keys hanging on the wall outside the doors of the cells. After shadow walking around for quite a while I found the dining area and found something resembling a fancy pickle fork. I couldn't believe that my luck was holding as I did not run into Fawkes, Dumbledore or any stray house elves.

So after the majority of the night had fled, and the sun was starting to rise, I at finally got the stupid door to the cell open. Daphne leapt upon me giving me a gazillion kisses and squeezing the life out of me, "Daphne this is not the time or the place. Here is your wand, you need to get out past the wards and then 'apperate' to Hogwarts and get help." I need to stay here and keep Dumbledore busy until help arrived. After a short argument she finally agreed that with his Phoenix we would never be safe anywhere.

By the time I finished with the attic, I was cursing to myself, that I should kick fates butt from here to hell and back again, where in the blazes was Dumbledore? Dumbledore was not in the Castle and with the sun up and shining I figured maybe he was taking a stroll on the grounds. I left using the rear door still shadow walking as I had throughout the search for Dumbledore. I entered into the back courtyard, there was still no Dumbledore.

Further down the grass covered hill, I spied a gazebo by a small slow-moving stream. It was an ideal location to relax and watch the sun come up in the morning.

Unfortunately for my shadow walking the bright open lawn really wasn't conducive for total invisibility, as your feet still left an impression on the grass as you walked. Anyhow, that was my guess why...

"Harry when will you learn? I don't need an invisibility cloak nor do I leave footprints in the grass." Dumbledore had also left the rear of the castle and was just stepping out from the courtyard, "As the Supreme Ruler of Wizard England I command you to obey me. You are the last horcrux so Tom will be mortal and easily defeated after he eliminates you on the field of battle."

"A bit overconfident are you?" I shouted back at Dumbledore.

In my victory I will become the indisputable ruler of the world." Dumbledore shouted across the open grounds.

It was clear that he was not playing with a full deck. He was only listening to what he believed and not the facts that he was conveniently forgetting. "Dumbledore why don't you just give it up, Voldemort is dead and I don't feel like playing your games." About then I made a drastic error, "Look I killed him, he's dead, he ain't coming back, so live with it!"

About then you could almost see the light bulb lighting or maybe it was his brains burning out under Dumbledore's pointed Wizard hat. "Black?... Harry you've been there the whole time?... So the prophecy has been fulfilled, then you can be... AVADA KEDARA."...

Whatever his reasoning, his aim was dead on, which caused my feet to move fast enough that I think I could have walk on water just then. Meanwhile Dumbledore was ranting on as he hurled more curses in my zig zagging direction.

"I am the Great Albus Dumbledore and the owner of the Elder wand, the wand that cannot be defeated, soon everyone will know I have won. I have defeat Tom and his quest for immortality so now I Albus Dumbledore declare, that you Harry, are going to be the first challenging my authority to head for your next great adventure."

As if I hadn't figured out that I was up the creek without the paddle. No! I would have never guessed that I was caught out in the open with the supposedly most powerful wizard in the world trying to kill me... Yep, no wand...no knives to throw at the Burk. All I can do is shadow walk on the grass and hope to be able to dodge his curses and to get close enough to use my Katana... my Katana is not noted for performing as a spear...then as I am going to try wand-less magic against an unbeatable wand..., yep, up the proverbial creek...then I hear...

"Reducto, Stupify, Expelliarmus, Incarcerous, Confringo..." While I will never be able to testify how many actual spells hit their target in the back I do know that Daphne came out of the castle and started slinging curses at an astounding rate. Dumbledore was flung off his feet into what appeared an unconscious heap only to have Daphne rush over and give him a couple of kicks in the ribs while she was screaming... " You miserable old coot, how dare you? You and your miserable greater good!"... As she continued her rant she leaned over and snatched Dumbledore's wand from his hand.

Of course as I came running up...she grabs me in a viselike hug and breaks out into never-ending tears. I finally got her calm down and we reentered the castle, found a active fireplace and 'floe' called Hogwarts. Within seconds Madam Pomphrey rushed out of the fire place followed by two Aurors and Madam Bones. It seemed that the interim Council had been busy in the last two days in reorganizing the Ministry of Magic, now no longer in hiding, and finaly decided to pay the great Albus Dumbledore a visit since I told them he was unconscious.

If you can believe what happened in the next few weeks, well, I have this castle called Hogwarts for sale!

Starting with: Rōshi's great glamour charms were no longer required, I didn't have to dye my hair to blonde and Daphne's to red. Our earrings that carried what little glamour charms that he had been applied were removed so the remaining glamour charms fell to a simple 'Finite Incantatem'. Daphne and I had to do this due to our adoring fans. So that reverted me back to being Harrison Black a wanted criminal.

We told everybody about the glamour charms and the dye job in the new Ministry who of course dismissed all charges and convictions. This prompted the Dailey Profit to ensure the complete story was told about Daphne and myself along with my before and after photographs. We still had our adoring fans regardless if I was Potter or Black, or the boy who conquered. So I finally had enough and found a plastic surgeon in Muggle town.

I wanted enough changes done so I would not be recognized as Harry Potter or Harrison Black. Daphne adamantly refused our taking that route and I was told to stick with a new set of Rōshi glamour charms. After all I had no scar to hide so everybody could still ignored the new me in their hunt of their favorite hero.

The new hero and vanquisher of the nasty Dumbledore did not produce a new heroine, no the wave of adoration fell to Harry Potter who looks like Harrison Black. So while I was getting a new ear ring, to adjust my looks, who should be elected as the new Minister Magic but Harry Potter. I'm not sure that the wizards population is sane. Even after saying no way we had to retire from sight. At first it was to Hogsmeade cottage with trips to Japan but in the end we ended up leaving England altogether.

Right now I'm training in Kuji-kiri (hand seals) while Daphne is still trying to adjust to being the owner of the Elder wand. Were trying to talk Rōshi into letting us become an assassination team but then again we can always go freelance.

The Aurors and Madam Pomphrey's had taken Dumbledore to St. Mungo. After he regained consciousness at St. Mungo they had declared him a fruit loop and he now resides in the long term ward of which he has now declared himself king of the ward.

Draco ended up going off the deep end once too often. He hired up a number of Voldemort's old followers and ran amok killing Muggles. His attempt to form up a new Death Eater following to kill all Mudblood's ended in a bust. In one of his raids one of the Muggles got lucky and laid Draco out cold and in the process broke his wand. When Draco came too he start one of his rants and is now in a London facility for the criminally insane. I hear he still rants that when his father hears he is in a Muggle institution that they will all die!

Ron ended up as the broom polisher for the Chudley Cannons. He still professes that he'll be in the starting Keeper position next season.

Hermione is now Hogwarts Head Librarian. She is still determined to finish reading all the books in the library at least once.

You'll have to excuse me but Rōshi just called it seems that he has another assignment for me.

Fin


End file.
